Understanding Her
by Windstrider97
Summary: Anna is intrigued by a beautiful French woman named Elsa who has come to visit her cousin. Modern AU. Also has an Oc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now, before you begin, there is an OC character that I've named Belle. It's not Belle from r9k is suffering. XD I just chose her name due to the Disney character Belle from Beauty and the Beast since she's French. I did this fanfiction inspired by an artist on tumblr. French Elsa is hot. I hope you enjoy it.

"Now, Anna, relax. This isn't as huge of a thing as you're making it out to be." Rapunzel tugged lightly on Anna's braid to get the nervous, muttering girl's attention, "It's just my good friend and another friend of mine who's tagging along. Simple as that."

"But I've seen pictures of your best friend's friend from freaking France!" Anna protested, making Rapunzel giggle slightly at her choice of words, "I'm nervous I'm going to blow this with her! I mean, have you seen that woman's HIPS?!"

"The best thing you can do right now is take a breather and go get us some coffee." Rapunzel said calmly, handing Anna a ten dollar bill, taking her shoulders, and turning the redhead toward the nearest coffee shop, giving her a gentle nudge in the right direction. Anna involuntarily stared walking, slowly and stiffly like a zombie, toward the place her cousin had directed her to go. She shook her head after a few stiff steps, regaining her sense of dignity and walked with her usual stride.

Anna had seen pictures of Rapunzel's best friend from France. She was always smiling gently at the camera, her brown, shoulder length hair tied back with a blue ribbon. But Punzy's OTHER friend...

Oh, had Anna blushed the first time she had seen her.

She was tall and slender. She had beautifully pale skin with ice blue eyes and a breathtaking smile. Anna took one look at the platinum blonde head of hair and was instantly mesmerized by the complexity of the braid that, in all of her pictures, normally laid across her left shoulder. But most of all, Anna absolutely adored the wild way the woman's hair was swept back in beautiful strands, revealing her face.

"W…who is that?" Anna had asked Rapunzel, pointing to the amazing girl,

"Oh that's my friend's friend." Rapunzel had replied absentmindedly, taking the picture away from Anna who wanted to make a grab for it, "Her name is Elsa."

"Elsa." Anna said, letting the name roll off her tongue as she let Rapunzel set the picture on her desk, "Elsa…"

Anna had loved the sound of the foreign girl's name. Whenever Rapunzel's friend called or texted her, Anna would always hover over the brunettes shoulder, looking nosily into her messages, asking if she could ask her friend if Elsa was doing okay.

Rapunzel, mistaking Anna's crush as a simple feeling of admiration, showed Anna all the pictures she had of Elsa.

"Oh my god, look at her hips." Anna had said, causing Rapunzel to think twice about her cousin's strange, intense interest in her friend.

"Her hips are…attractive I guess." Rapunzel had replied, rubbing her chin suspiciously, "What bothers me is that Flynn seems to think so too."

But Anna wasn't listening.

As if college wasn't hard enough on Anna, there was the fact that this mystery woman she wanted to meet so badly was coming to stay with her. That alone could possibly be the biggest distraction yet. If Anna had recognized her feelings at all, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her distance for long. She wanted to run her fingers through that mane of gorgeous blonde hair and steal just one peck on her cheek if she were lucky.

Anna had spaced out again by the time she reached the coffee place and she shook her head lightly as she ran into the strip of leather parting the way between her and the line for coffee. She knew Rapunzel's favorite kind of coffee and after waiting for about ten minutes in the long line, she finally was able to order the drinks. As she opened her mouth to order, she paused for a moment, struggling to remember what Rapunzel had said Elsa's favorite kind of coffee was.

…An iced mocha.

So she quickly ordered it along with her two others for her and Rapunzel and put the three cups in her arms, carrying them back to where her cousin stood in wait for her friends to arrive. When Anna approached, she smiled happily and said, "I remembered Elsa's favorite coffee!"

"That's wonderful, Anna, but did you remember Belles?"

"Belle?"

Who was Belle? Was Belle Rapunzel's friend's name? She hadn't even paid attention to anything other than Elsa.

"Belles coffee?" Anna said sounding a bit slow.

"Ugh. Hold on. Stay right here. Belle should recognize you if she comes along." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and swiftly made her way towards the coffee shop. Anna watched after her for a few moments, noting that the woman's name was BELLE. She would have to remember. When Anna went to turn around again, she reached down and took the straw of her coffee cup into her mouth and took a large sip of the sweet drink…

"Bonjour." came a voice from behind her. Anna nearly spat her mouthful off coffee upon the unexpected greeting. Anna whipped around, gulping hard. She was met by the sight of the tall, even more stunning in person, Elsa.

"Uhh, H-hi." Anna said slowly.

"Etes-vous Anna?" Elsa asked, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth at the strange girl who was staring in surprise.

"M…my name is Anna." Anna said, sticking out a stiff arm for a handshake, but in doing so, she almost dropped the coffee in her arms. Elsa rushed forward and helped Anna get a better grip on the drinks. When both women looked up at one another, both blushed and Elsa stood back, brushing her fingers through her smooth blonde hair in that ever-beautiful braid.

"Pardonnez-moi. Sont l'un de ceux pour moi?" Elsa blurted.

Having no idea what the woman was saying, Anna squinted in her efforts to understand. Elsa, realizing that Anna had no knowledge of speaking French said in broken English, "Are one of those for me?"

Anna, jumped to attention at this and held out Elsa's drink for her.

"I bought this for you." She said quickly, "I just thought-you know-since this is your first time in America and all, you should have some of our coffee."

The French woman smiled and took the cup with a quick, "Merci." then took a drink. Anna watched nervously. It was extraordinary for Anna to be acting this way. She was never shy or drawn back. She was always loud and expressive, open and active, but now she was stone still, fixated on the one person that hadn't left her mind since she heard the news of her coming.

"C'est très bon!" Elsa gasped, "Où avez-vous obtenu?"

"Uhhh…" Anna slowly lifted her cup to her mouth and took a long, awkward drink while Elsa just stared directly into her eyes, waiting for a reply. After a few moments of silence, Elsa said, "Where did you get the…coffee?"

"OHH!" Anna shouted, "Over there!" she turned to point to the coffee shop, but as she threw her arm back, she accidentally smashed Rapunzel in the face with her fist.

"OH!" Elsa gasped as Rapunzel stood perfectly still with Anna's fist on her cheek, a look of murder crossing her face.

Anna's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"I'm SO sorry." Anna apologized, backing away, "Here!" she thrust Rapunzel's coffee her way, "A peace offering!"

"You are so getting it later." Rapunzel murmured, grabbing the coffee cup and nudging Anna out of the way. She walked directly up to Elsa and said in perfect French, "Bonjour Elsa, Où est Belle?"

"Bonjour à vous aussi, Rapunzel." Elsa said, bowing her head the slightest bit, "À la récupération des bagages. Belle est très heureux de vous voir."

"Je reviens dans un instant. Restez avec Anna, s'il vous plaît."

Elsa leaned down to Rapunzel's ear so Anna couldn't hear what she whispered, "Pourquoi est-elle si nerveuse?" (Translation: Why is she so nervous?)

"I don't know." Rapunzel said shaking her head, "I never know with her."

Elsa smiled at this and watched as Rapunzel walked towards the baggage claim to meet her friend. When Anna noticed Elsa had turned back to look at her she said absolutely nothing and played with the cup in her hands, whistling awkwardly.

"Anna." Elsa said in that smooth foreign accent, sounding completely calm, so unlike the girl standing next to her, "Is beautiful name, no?"

"Yes! I mean…no? Uhh…"

"Relax." Elsa said chuckling, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Anna blushed at this and smiled shyly, "I'm sorry, I don't know much French."

"Pas de problème!" Elsa said, smiling, "No problem!"

"So…" Anna said, flicking her fingers, "Pas de problem, means No probleme."

Elsa giggled and said, enunciating the accent, "Pas…de … problème."

"Pas…de…probleme…"

"Pas…de… problème."

Elsa had moved closer, as did Anna to Elsa in her concentration. The redhead and blonde were inches away, Elsa patiently trying to get Anna to say the words correctly and Anna feeling like a complete fool.

"Pas…de…" Anna paused and Elsa nodded encouragingly, "Pas de problème?"

"Très bon! Très bon!" Elsa happily replied, "You have it!"

"I…I did it?" Anna said in surprise, "I DID IT!"

"Well, you seem to be getting along famously." said Rapunzel, weighed down with luggage approached, followed by a tall woman wearing a blue ribbon in her hair.

"So this is your cousin I've been hearing about." the woman said.

Anna smiled shyly as she held out her hand in greeting, "My name is Belle. It's a pleasure."

"Same here!" Anna said, heartily shaking the foreigner's hand, "Welcome to the United states."

"It's good to be here!" Belle replied, turning to Rapunzel, "Sorry about all the luggage, we are staying for a while, you know."

"A while?" Anna said, "How long?"

"Four months." Elsa said, smiling, "We'll be staying in a hotel nearby."

"Oh…" Anna said, her excitement growing. Four months to get to know this beautiful French woman. Four months to woo this chick. Anna could do this. She could work with this.

Anna let her apprehensive attitude slip for a second and gave Elsa the flirtiest smile she could manage. Elsa, focusing her gaze on Anna, saw the look in Anna's eyes and immediately grew a deep shade of red and giggled shyly, raising her hand to her mouth.

Elsa, having seen pictures of Anna sent by Rapunzel, had been rapt by the younger woman's appearance. She had freckles dotting her cheeks and shoulders and bright, blue green eyes. A gorgeous smile was being flashed in every photo that made Elsa smile involuntarily whenever she happened upon whatever picture of Anna she found. Anna, Elsa noticed, preferred to wear the same pair of ripped jeans and a cute green T-shirt that said "love" written in red letters across the chest. Now that Elsa saw Anna in person she couldn't look away from Anna's red hair. It was beautiful. Anna wasn't acting nearly the way Elsa imagined she would act judging by Rapunzel's vivid descriptions, but Anna's personality was slowly beginning to shine through that shy outer exterior she had created and Elsa wanted to know more about this strange girl.

"Let's get moving shall we." Belle said.

"We shall!" Rapunzel grunted, throwing Anna a light blue duffle bag and sliding a black suitcase over to her. Anna caught the blue duffle bag with her arm but when the suitcase bumped her legs, she stumbled and accidently dropped her coffee.

Elsa, then, with reflexes so quick it surprised all three of the women standing around her, grabbed the cup just before it fell to the floor. She slowly stood straight and said, "I'll carry your coffee."

Anna smiled.

"It's only fair, since you're carrying my bags."

The redhead, and her cousin Rapunzel, along with the beautiful Elsa and Belle, walked through the crowded airport, slowly making their way to the parking lot. Elsa and Anna found each other looking at the other out of the corner of their eyes and smiling awkwardly, not sure if they should start conversation or not. Anna was the first to speak.

"So…what's it like in France?"

"Hmm." Elsa raised a hand to her chin in thought. Anna thought this gesture was adorable, "It's much different from America of course." Elsa said slowly, having to think carefully though her words, "But it's beautiful all the same."

"Can you understand English well?"

Elsa nodded, smiling, "I just can't speak it well."

"Pas de problème!" Anna giggled and Elsa laughed as well, "Are you coming just to visit or are you coming for something else?"

"Just to visit." Elsa replied, playing with her braid, "Belle asked if I wanted to come along and…how could I pass up a trip to America?"

As Elsa said this with her thick French accent, Anna began to feel a slight heat rising to her cheeks. Elsa was everything Anna hoped she'd be and more. In fact, Anna had fallen in love all over again, and she barely knew Elsa. Anna, holding the duffle bag cradled in her right arm and pulling the ridiculously heavy suitcase along with her left hand, listened to the conversation between her Cousin and Belle. They were acting like sisters, just as Anna had imagined.

"They were best friends since kindergarten." Anna said to Elsa as she noticed the older woman watching as well, "They grew up together here and after high school, Belle went back to France."

"Broke her heart." Elsa said sadly, "She would not stop speaking about Rapunzel when we first met."

"Punzy was a wreck over here too." Anna said, surprised she was actually carrying on a conversation with her crush, "They Skyped every day but she told me it wasn't enough."

"Yes. Though, through Belle's sadness she and I found friendship." Elsa smiled at Anna and Anna's heart quickened its pace, "Elle aime cette femme."

"What?" Anna asked.

"She…loves her." Elsa said carefully, "So very much."

Anna looked carefully at the expression on Elsa's face and noticed there was a slight blush on her cheeks. Why would she be blushing about…

Oh.

Anna's head whipped toward the two girls. They looked perfect together, walking side by side, If not weighed down with luggage, they would be hand in hand. They smiled at each other and there was an expression behind Rapunzel's eyes…She truly did feel love for this person. But…she had a boyfriend.

"You would not believe how devastated Belle was when she found out Punzy got a boyfriend." Elsa continued.

Anna bit her lip.

"I was in the room when she told her." Elsa continued, "Merde a frappé le ventilateur…"

"Huh?"

Elsa chuckled and translated, "Shit hit the fan. There was a massive argument."

Anna had been unaware the whole time this was going on. How could she have been so naïve not to see that her cousin had gone through such a tragedy. When Rapunzel told her the reason for her depression was because she missed her family, Anna had shrugged it off and comforted her for a completely different situation. Grateful, but still remaining uncomforted as she had always been, Rapunzel went through the pain of losing her friend alone.

"I never knew there was any kind of tense history with them." Anna said softly, "I never…thought to…"

Elsa gently smiled and said, "All is well. They are together again."

"Yeah." Anna said, "But I don't know about Eugene…"

"When it comes to Eugene, trusting Belle, I'm sure her judgment will be for the better for both of them."

"I'm not so sure about poor Punzy." Anna said, knowing how badly her cousin could react in stressful situations, "All I know is there's going to be some drama ahead."

"We can handle it." Elsa said, "Together."

Anna blushed, "Together."

"Hey Els." Belle said, gathering both Elsa and Anna's attention, "Punzy said she'd take us to the mall tomorrow once we've gotten all our things settled at the hotel!"

"OH!" Elsa gasped in delight, "I've always wanted to go to an American mall!"

"Then you'll get you wish then!" Rapunzel said, walking at an even faster pace, "Come on! Let's hurry so we can get you two settled in!"

The following moments consisted of a very tired Anna lugging her very impressed love interest's luggage through…how many freaking miles was it to her car? Anna didn't know. All she knew was Elsa was fascinated by Anna's strength and how she could keep going as they walked across the hot pavement to the car that was at least a half a mile from the airport's front doors.

"I told you we shouldn't have parked so far from the airport." Anna called ahead to Rapunzel.

"It was better than having to drive around for another half an hour looking for a freaking nonexistent parking space. Just look at this place!" Rapunzel gestured wildly about her to all the cars around them, throwing off the heat of the day.

"You're very strong!" Elsa commented to Anna who immediately was thankful for the hot sun making her flushed because she blushed bright red.

"It's nothing really." Anna said, making it a priority to not sound like she was putting too much effort into what she was doing, "But really, what do you have in here?"

"Mostly clothes." Elsa replied, "And other things."

"I'm thinking you might've packed some bricks in here too!" Anna laughed, "My goodness, have you stowed away a child in here?"

Elsa laughed at this and Anna felt so proud of herself that she practically beamed in front of the giggling girl. Rapunzel saw this and smiled to herself. Just wait until Anna found out about Elsa's…special gift.

There was something else about Elsa, other than her breathtaking features and sweet personality. Belle had told Rapunzel of the strange things she had caught the girl doing. Rapunzel didn't believe Belle at first, but as time went on, and with the help of a few strange pictures and videos caught on Belle's phone, both women were lead to believe that Elsa could control some kind of strange power.

Belle had tried to crack the mysterious girl's code, but nothing was discovered about her secret other than she said that it's an inborn trait and she'd rather not talk about it. The pictures Belle had retrieved were blurry and hard to distinguish but what Rapunzel could see of them, there was a soft glow coming from Elsa that seemed…alien. One video, Belle had just barged into Elsa's room and caught the girl on tape making the strange light, her back turned to the camera.

Elsa had quickly whirled on her and stopped whatever she was doing. Belle had desperately tried to get answers from Elsa, but never managed to succeed...as far as Rapunzel knew. Rapunzel found Elsa to be very nice and sweet, but she had seen the pictures and was suspicious…she knew she was hiding something and she that if Belle couldn't find out, maybe she could.

"You're staring." Belle said to Rapunzel gently, "What's going through that mind of yours?"

"Elsa's weird light powers."

"I don't know, Punzy…I haven't seen her do them in a while…"

"But still." Rapunzel said, "For your time here, I'm going to try to see if Anna or myself can get something out of her. This is something both of us want to know about, and you remember we swore to find out what those powers were."

"This might be something we shouldn't be meddling in." Belle said quickly, "I mean, she's my good friend. I don't want the thing she's been so reluctant to tell us about to be forced out of her. We all have our secrets, and she obviously has one she'd rather not talk about."

"What's happened to you, Belle!" Rapunzel laughed, refusing to admit that her good friend had changed in her inquisitive nature, "You're not going to stop looking into this are you? It's not like you to just...give up."

Belle remained silent for a few long moments that lasted in which both girls stared at each other and Rapunzel, for the first time, felt the familiar aching pain of losing her best friend and potential lover all over again due to distance.

"Punzy." Belle said, "It's been a year since I left and you've not changed at all…"

"But you have." Rapunzel muttered, quickening her pace to get to the car first. She popped the trunk and lifted Belle's heavy suitcase into the back, then shoved her duffle bag in there as well. Belle watched her friend with interest as Rapunzel moved out of the way for Elsa and her cousin who were chatting away lightheartedly. Belle noticed Elsa was getting the hang of English quickly, and Anna was helping her along.

As Anna hefted Elsa's suitcase into the trunk, Belle noticed Elsa's interest in this redheaded girl. Belle liked Anna as well but there was just something Belle found unsettling about her. She wasn't quite sure of what it was at the time. She couldn't pinpoint her feelings exactly, but as soon as she saw Elsa giggling at something Anna had said, she got some kind of indecipherable pang of emotion in her gut.

She was snapped out of thoughts by the car door slamming. Rapunzel turned on the engine of her yellow mustang and rolled down her window.

"SHOTGUN!" Anna laughed, running to the passenger's seat.

Elsa smiled at her happily and moved her way to the car door. Before Elsa could get in, Belle took her arm and said gently, "You like her?"

"She's nice to me, Belle." Elsa said, "…She doesn't treat me like a…what you say…a freak-o"

Belle smiled at this and put her arms around her dear friend, "Don't worry. I won't tell them about your…problem."

"Merci, Belle." Elsa said, surprising her friend with a small hug, "Merci beaucoup."

"Are we gonna stand out there hugging all day or are we going to get a move on!" Rapunzel called impatiently from the window.

"I wouldn't mind-" Anna began but Rapunzel shot her a look.

"You best be quiet, otherwise I'll deploy the airbag directly into your face."

"And how are you going to do that?" Anna asked, snidely.

"…I'll purposely wreck into a tree."

"You'll have to pay for damages."

"That's Fine if I get to suffocate you." Rapunzel's words were full of venom and Anna found this strange and slightly worrying. Rapunzel was never this snippy. Normally she was her good natured, sassy self, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Anna watched through the rear view mirror as the other girls sat down silently and buckled their seatbelts. Rapunzel wasn't speaking and an awkward silence fell over the four in the yellow mustang as Rapunzel pulled out onto the road.

Anna went through at least thirty different things to say in her head that would possibly start conversation, but by the look of the girl next to her Anna decided to stay quiet and out of the way for once, lest they actually do wreck due to Rapunzel's horrible mood.

What could've caused it? Anna wondered, Why is she so mad all of a sudden? Shouldn't she be happy Belle is home?

About twenty minutes had passed and Anna had resorted to fiddling with her braid. She pulled it out of the braid, then redid it again in the mirror that she pulled down to see herself.

"You're good at that." Belle said to Anna. Everyone exhaled involuntarily now that the very long awkward silence had been broken by conversation that was accepted by all…except the brunette in the driver's seat.

"It took some practice." Anna said, continuing the conversation, "I mean sure it took a while to get it like this by doing it myself but I've practiced, you know."

She shrugged.

"How long does it take?" Elsa asked.

"If I'm in a hurry I can make it look decent in about 20 minutes." Anna replied, if it's for something special I'll have an up do. Now THAT is hard."

"Elsa almost NEVER has her hair out of a braid." Belle said, nudging her friend.

Elsa smiled at Anna and Anna said, "I could teach you how to do an updo if you'd like."

"Oui s'il vous plaît!" Elsa exclaimed, "I'd love for you to show me."

Anna smiled at Elsa and both girls didn't look away for a good solid minute before Anna turned to look back at the road.

"How about you Punzy?" Anna asked the grumpy girl, "You gonna grow your hair long again?"

"I said, never again." Rapunzel said curtly, "How many times do I have to tell you, Anna."

"I've never asked you that." Anna said, defending herself, "What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Why are you being so weird?"

"You wouldn't understand." Rapunzel said and Anna puffed out her cheeks, sitting back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Sometimes I just don't know about you." Anna mumbled.

She turned around to see Belle looking in the rear view mirrors of the car to look at Rapunzel. The brunette didn't shift one moment or break concentration on the road to acknowledge the girl. Anna and Elsa looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged in their cluelessness.

"Do you like tea?" Anna asked Elsa, still in an effort to make conversation.

"Oui!" the girl said, shaking her head up and down, "But I prefer coffee."

"Me too!" Anna said, "Gives you the extra kick. Tea just makes me sleepy."

Elsa, watching Anna as she spoke, noticed the way Anna wrinkled her nose as she finished a sentence. The platinum blonde, having absolutely no interest in anyone before Anna had no idea how to go about her affections. She smiled shyly as Anna continued to babble about her favorite kinds of teas. Elsa understood the majority of the other woman's words but some of them she didn't recognize in English.

Elsa zoned out slowly as she listened to Anna's voice, her smile never faltering, loving the way Anna was so expressive about everything.

"And herbal tea is definitely my favorite." Anna was saying, "What's yours?"

Elsa, still zoned out, stared at Anna, still smirking. Anna looked at her, waiting for a response. Belle, who had been listening to Anna's whole spiel nudged Elsa out of her reverie and cleared her throat loudly as Elsa stammered, "I-I like thé blanc."

"White tea." Belle translated for Anna.

"Oh, that sounds delicious!" Anna gasped, "We have to go get some sometime."

Elsa nodded and Belle smiled at the young redhead with her suspicious thoughts fading away. Anna seemed innocent enough. She didn't look like she could cause any damage to Elsa. In fact, she looked like she could protect her if anything happened.

A few more minutes passed and soon they approached the Hotel the French women would be staying in for the remainder of their time in the United States. Anna and Rapunzel helped the girls carry their suitcases up to their bedrooms where they helped Elsa and Belle settle in. Rapunzel didn't say much and neither did Elsa. Anna and Belle shared light conversation about nothing in general.

"Tell you what." Rapunzel said, "It's getting late, and you two probably have jet lag."

"A little bit." Elsa said, "But we're alright."

"We should leave." Anna said, getting Rapunzel's drift, "We'll come by in the morning, so that way we can spend all day together."

Elsa and Belle looked at each other for a moment, then nodded reluctantly and Rapunzel turned to leave but Anna took a step forward and flashed a smile at Elsa saying, "It was really cool to meet you, Elsa."

"Same to you." Elsa said, smiling, still shy. Anna looked like she wanted to say something else, but decided against it as Rapunzel called impatiently from the doorway for Anna to get her rear moving. Then, Elsa and Belle were left alone in their hotel room. The two listened to Anna and Rapunzel's footsteps receding down the hallway.

"So…" Belle said, unzipping her suitcase to begin unpacking her things, "What are you thinking?"

"She's lovely!" Elsa exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"And Rapunzel?"

Elsa paused at the question and began fiddling with her hands nervously, "She's…strangely suspicious of me. I can tell. She wants to know about…"

"Yes." Belle took Elsa's cool hands in hers for reassurance, "Don't worry, Els. No one will find out."

Elsa wasn't so sure if Belle could keep her promise when it came to Rapunzel, but Elsa felt somewhat safe nonetheless, "I don't want Anna to treat me like everyone else does."

"She won't." Belle said softly.

"She might just have to find out someday." Elsa said, "but, for now…thank you for protecting me. I know how much you love Rapunzel and it must be difficult for you not to tell her."

"To tell you the truth, I debated with myself about bringing you here." Belle said, "Both of those girls can be a bit…intrusive."

"I'll be okay." Elsa said, patting Belle's hand, "As long as I have you around to protect me I think I will be fine."

"That's my girl." Belle said affectionately leaning forward to plant a kiss on the shy girl's forehead. Elsa giggled and the two went back to unpacking their things and chatting about how excited they were about tomorrow.

Anna and Rapunzel, meanwhile, had been arguing heatedly the whole way back to their dorm rooms.

"Anna why the frick are you being so intrusive? You don't have to know everything!"

"Yes I do!" Anna shot back, "I want to know why you're so stressed over the fact that Belle is back! Of all things you should be happy, not being a complete ass-"

"She's CHANGED, okay?!" Rapunzel shouted much louder than she intended too. Anna, never having been yelled at by her cousin before, shrank back in the passenger's seat and stared at her with wide eyes.

"She's changed." Rapunzel repeated, "Ever since I saw her at the baggage claim she was different. She's not the same girl I knew one year ago."

"People don't really change, Punzy." Anna said, relaxing slowly as she spoke, "She's still the same person. She might've been forced to act differently since she moved to a completely new country with new people, places, and things. Give her a bit of time and maybe she'll go back to being the way she was."

"It's just…that-" Rapunzel's cheeks flushed and Anna narrowed her eyes.

"You love her." Anna said softly and Rapunzel's blush deepened.

"Y-yeah."

"Like I said," Anna sighed, "give her time."

"How much do you thing is needed?"

"However much is necessary."

Both women were silent for a while before Rapunzel said softly, "Sorry."

"Hmm?" Anna hummed.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel said louder, "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. You're my cousin and best friend. No one, especially you, should be treated the way I treated you then."

"Everyone makes bad choices when their mad or scared or stressed." Anna replied kindly, "But all will be well in the end. You'll see."

Rapunzel smiled and relaxed in her seat while Anna rested her hand on her cheek, staring out the window dreamily.

"What do you think of her?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of whom?"

"Belle."

"She's nice I guess." Anna said, "I don't really know her but she's got the look of someone who would be good friends with you."

"And Elsa?"

"Don't get me started, Punzy," Anna rested her cheek against the window, smiling goofily off into the distance, "Don't even get me started."

A/N: Chapter 2 will be filled with Kristoff and maybe Hans. I'm still developing it and making sure the plot is sound. So I hope you liked this first chapter. Lots of dialogue, I know. Review away, I encourage criticism to make my writing better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Fluff...that's all I'm going to say. There is a freaking TON of fluff in this chapter. And I did it just for you guys. 3**

"Oh my GOD what should I wear?!" Anna paced back and forth through her messy dorm room.

"Don't stress." Rapunzel chuckled as she emerged from the bathroom, her brown hair fixed and slightly flipped out at the ends, "This isn't a date or anything."

"For all you know she could've mistaken this for a date!" Anna protested nervously.

"There was absolutely no indication given that this was a date for anyone." Rapunzel said, reaching into her closet, pulling a long sleeved t-shirt over her head, and grabbing her phone off of her desk. She walked to her bed and sat down, texting her boyfriend Eugene as Anna pulled herself together and strode confidently over to her closet, searching through the many tops and bottoms she had in there.

Meanwhile, Elsa was doing the exact same thing while Belle lay on the bed, watching TV, painting her nails and reading a book all at the same time.

"Que dois-je porter!" Elsa yelled, her head surrounded by shirts, "Aidez-moi, Belle!"

"You can find something to wear yourself." Belle muttered, waving her hands in the air for the nail polish to dry, "Why are you so nervous? This isn't a date you know."

"Oui! Mais si elle veut aller quelque part seule avec moi, Alors quoi!"

"You're making such a big fuss over this." Belle chuckled, "Relax, Elsa. She doesn't seem like the type to judge."

Elsa rested her head on the back of the closet and muttered, "fichu."

"LANGUAGE!" Belle cried.

"Taire, Belle. Je peux dire ce que je veux!"

"Don't give me sass." Belle rolled her eyes and Elsa removed her head from the closet and snapped,

"Aidez-moi! Je veux faire une bonne impression!"

"You will make a good impression with, or without my help." Belle said, standing up slowly and stretching, "I'm getting a shower. When I come out, you better have picked something because I'll make you go in a tank top and shorts if you haven't!"

"Belle!" Elsa pleaded.

"Don't pull that puppy dog face on me, you little crétin." Belle scolded, "Now, hurry up before I get impatient."

Elsa put her hands on her hips as Belle disappeared into the bathroom with a small smile. Elsa sighed loudly, then went back to rooting through her closet.

In the college dorm, Anna spun around once, then twice in a shirt that hung loose over her left shoulder revealing a bra strap. "Does this look alright, Punzy?" she asked.

Rapunzel diverted her attention away from her phone to look at her cousin thoughtfully. Anna clasped her hands, waiting for a response, nodding her head up and down, eyes shining…

"Look's okay." Rapunzel said looking back down at her phone, "You're blowing this out of proportion."

"AM NOT!" Anna shouted with a childlike tone, while she hopped up and down, pulling up her favorite pair of ripped jeans, "I want to make a good impression on her!"

"You already have." Rapunzel said, waving her hand dismissively, "And it's not like she's never going to speak to you again once she sees what you're wearing. It's all about the personality."

Rapunzel had finally understood that her cousin had a crush on Elsa and was helping her along with her dear friend's first possible relationship interest. Rapunzel softly smiled at Anna who raised a hand to her face, and rubbed her eyes slowly, tiredly. Obviously the redhead hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Are you ready to go?" Rapunzel asked lightly.

"Y-yeah." Anna replied, turning to look at herself in the mirror by her bed one more time, "I look like a train wreck but, yeah I'm ready."

Rapunzel let out a soft laugh and shook her head.

Back in the Hotel room; "You look fine, Elsa." Belle said, rubbing her hair in a towel, "Now, don't worry. If Anna truly likes you, then she shouldn't care about what you look like." Elsa looked awkwardly down at the hotel bed, pulling on the sleeves of her loose fitting blue sweater and white jeans. She sat down on the chair beside the bed and played with the tip of her braid looking anxiously out the window at the street below, saying nothing to the woman who was rubbing her bath towel on her head.

"They should be by soon." Belle said, taking her towel off and shaking her hair out so it stuck up in different directions reminding Elsa of a dog shaking its head free of water, "I bet you're excited."

"Nervous." Elsa corrected with a pout.

Belle left her with another good natured huff and went to the bathroom to fix her hair. Elsa rested her chin in her hand, smiling as she thought of all the possibilities of the day to come. Perhaps Anna had something special planned? Elsa snuggled down into her seat at the thought. Maybe she would prove to be more of a sweetheart than Elsa already took her to be. Her mind a nervous mess, the braided woman went to the one thing that helped her clear her mind the best. Elsa made sure Belle wasn't in her direct line of sight, then she lifted her palm and focused intently on the very center.

A soft light flickered a few inches above Elsa's open, pale hand and she smiled happily as a small flurry of snow appeared, tiny snowflakes fluttering down and resting on her palm where they evaporated off of her warm skin. She lifted her other hand and played with the little flurry of snowflakes, running her finger through the little flakes of magical snow and watching them swirl about in the air. She reached over to the glass doors that lead out to a balcony beside her and pressed her palm to the smooth surface, a thin layer of frost coating a two foot radius. She began to doodle Belle's name in loopy letters in the frost, a soft, peaceful look on her face.

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Belle had been observing her from the bathroom as she fixed her hair. Belle found herself protective of Elsa about her powers. It all had started the day she had come to find out about Elsa's strange abilities. When Belle had pressured the poor girl into telling her what was going on too much one day, Elsa had snapped. Belle regretted ever pushing her. With Belles constant asking about her powers, Elsa grew restless and she had put up with enough of it after constant days of not talking to Belle, simply to avoid the inevitable conversation about her secret. Belle had been harassing her as she did her homework for the college class she had the next day. Elsa, having had enough of Belle's constant prodding, slammed her hands down on her desk and stood up, a snow storm flurrying around her.

"Don't make me lose control!" Elsa had yelled, whirling on Belle who was almost at the point of running from the room, "Now you know!" she spread her arms as ice began to rain down, "Just let it go Belle!"

Elsa, seeing Belle's terrified face, calmed the storm in less than a second and the fire in her eyes diminished as she drew back into herself, tears rising to her ice blue eyes. Belle, more terrified and taken aback than she had ever been in her life, had reached out for the trembling woman, but Elsa pulled away as soon as Belle's fingers brushed her cool skin. Belle understood why Elsa was always treated so differently than the rest of her family. She was treated horribly because of her…gifts. Belle's socks were stuck to the floor under a thin layer of ice and she shifted her feet nervously, trying to get free. Elsa began to cry.

Belle moved toward her with some effort and reached out again, Elsa pulling away, but, Belle, ever persistent, putting aside the fear of this colossal discovery, pulled Elsa into a warm, tight hug to show her that she wasn't afraid. Elsa struggled a moment before stilling herself. She slowly wrapped her arms around Belle's waist and leaned into her, letting out her hot, grief fueled tears.

"Elsa," Belle had breathed as Elsa looked up at her through half closed, tear stained eyes, "I'm SO sorry."

"It's so hard to control, Belle." Elsa wept, pressing her face back into Belle's shoulder, "I-I get angry or sad or too happy,and I can't help it!"

Belle had hushed her softly and rested a hand on the back of Elsa's head, stroking her hair and whispering soft, comforting words into Elsa's ear until she stopped crying. Belle had then promised Elsa that from then on it would be a secret between them and them alone. Elsa, overjoyed that one other person in her life knew about her powers and treated her right, grew closer to Belle than ever before, and Belle vowed to always protect the sweet, innocent girl as best as she could.

"Hey." Belle called from the bathroom. Elsa was snapped out of her reverie and the frost on the window melted, "No, don't stop."

Elsa relaxed in her chair and smiled. She still wasn't used to using her powers openly around anyone. Elsa and Belle made eye contact and Belle went to say something when suddenly, from the hallway, there came two approaching voices raised in conversation.

"-bookstore. Do you think she likes books?" said one.  
"Hell if I know." Quipped the second. Elsa jumped from her seat, excitement spreading throughout her as she recognized the two voices of her new American friends.

Anna had been babbling almost incoherently to Rapunzel almost the whole way from their dorm to the hotel. Rapunzel, having had to listen to her cousin's incessant rambling for years, was used to it and

learned to block it out. But hearing how passionate she was about Elsa, Rapunzel couldn't help but think the situation was adorable. Her first crush. How cute. Anna didn't see her feelings for her crush as anything other than terrifying. The redhead was rosy cheeked and jittery, like she just had a shot of unneeded espresso, then rode a roller coaster. Anna was so worked up, she thought she might pass out. She jumped along the hallway to the room in particular and Rapunzel cracked a small smile at her relative as she extended an arm to knock on the wooden door that separated her from Elsa. Before she could tap her knuckles on the surface, the door handle jiggled curiously from the inside.

Anna and Rapunzel both stared at the handle as it fell still and waited-then a few more seconds-it jiggled yet again. Anna's cheeks turned from pink to red as she heard Elsa curse in French, "Merde!"

"Open it with the keycard like I showed you, stupid." Belle called from somewhere in the apartment.

Elsa took a moment to find the keycard in the room, then rushed back to the door, taking a deep breath and sliding the card inside the slot to unlock it. When she pulled open the door and smiled welcomingly, her smile faltered for a moment when she caught sight of Anna.

She looked like absolutely, without a doubt, one of the cutest people she had ever seen.

Elsa, too Anna, looked so unbelievably adorable in her blue sweater that she felt her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth.

Rapunzel looked on as both girls stared shyly at the other before Elsa blurted, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you!" replied Anna, "But you're beautifuller! Wait, that isn't a word."

"So smooth." Rapunzel said out of the corner of her mouth. Anna held back from smacking her cousin on the back of the head. Belle emerged from the bathroom, tying her hair back into a pony tail with a blue ribbon. She grabbed her purse and grabbed Elsa's white one and chucked it over to her. It hit Elsa on the shoulder and she scrambled to keep it from falling to the floor. Anna rushed forward and caught it in two, steady hands. Elsa involuntarily grabbed onto her wrists and both girls blushed heatedly. Anna slipped the purse into Elsa's hands and said, "Careful."

"Let's move." Rapunzel said impatiently to the three, "We need to get going now if we want to get everything we have planned for done."

"Oh, we have plans?" Belle asked, walking out of the hotel room and brushing her arm against Rapunzel's, "It's not like you to make plans."  
"It wasn't me." Rapunzel said, Goosebumps rising by the sudden contact, "It was miss googly eyes over there making plans for captain sexy."

"C-captain sexy?" Elsa sputtered.

"That or Hon Hon Hon El baguette Frenchy Frech girl." Rapunzle said, rubbing her chin, "Captain sexy is shorter."

All four girls then started chuckling until it grew into a soft laugh from Belle and Rapunzel while Anna and Elsa's laugh ended in a soft sigh. Anna slowly reached forward and slipped her hand into Elsa's and began leading her down the hallway. Elsa, glad to follow, said, "What do you do here for fun?"  
"Oh, you'll see." Anna smiled, "You'll see."

Anna, Elsa and the other two who walked behind the two younger girls spoke softly to each other with kinds words. None of Rapunzel's anger remained from the night before. It was replaced by admiration. Rapunzel had certainly sensed a change in Belle, but this change wasn't bad, she decided, it was good. Belle seemed more responsible and dependable, and Rapunzel liked the feeling of being safe. Eugene had made her feel secure in the midst of her problems with loosing Belle soon after she left for France. He helped her back on her feet again and made her feel like she wasn't alone. Rapunzel loved nothing more than feeling free…except for the feeling of safety.

Elsa and Anna were nearly bursting with excitement, but Anna much more than the shy French woman. Elsa couldn't get much more emotional than neutral, lest her powers start to show. Although Anna spoke so much Elsa only had a few places to put in a word before Anna surrounded her again with her soft speaking voice, Elsa enjoyed her presence.

Anna, still nervous, did the thing she knew she was best at doing: Talking. Elsa didn't mind in the least and, in fact, encouraged the redhead if asked if she was talking too much. Anna, through the elevator, through the hotel lobby, through the car ride to the mall and through the parking lot of the mall talked to Elsa about everything under the sun. Elsa loved every moment of it. Never before had she enjoyed listening to another person before. Normally Elsa resented long lectures in her college classrooms because she couldn't focus for a long period of time. However, with Anna, she didn't lose focus once and listened intently to every word she said, watching her lips move and loving the way she would scrunch up her freckled nose every once in a while.

Anna gave Elsa many chances to speak too, but Elsa preferred to just listen and observe while Anna talked and talked about nothing in general. Anna was slowly starting to relax in Elsa's presence and spoke to her about many different things ranging from how much she loved the sun to how much she loved to read.

"J'aime lire aussi!" Elsa said as Anna brought up the subject, "What's your favorite kind?"

"I love romance novels." Anna said, "There's just something about them that makes me feel…warm inside."

"Cause you're a hopeless little sap." Rapunzel said from the driver's seat.

"Shut up, Punzy," Anna snapped, an evil smirk covering her freckled face, "I KNOW you read those erotic novels you hide under your bed. Don't pretend you don't."

Rapunzel turned a dark shade of red and hid her face from Belle who sat in the passenger's seat, laughing loudly, "Oh she totally called you out!"

Elsa watched Anna as she laughed. The young woman's shoulders bobbed up and down, and her eyes lit up with such happiness and light that Elsa couldn't help but stare. She had never seen such a joyful girl in all her life.

"Just help me find a parking spot." Rapunzel grumbled from behind the wheel.

Belle looked back at Anna and mouthed, "Erotic novels!" and they both burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Help me find a parking space or so help me I'll make both of you walk!" Rapunzel yelled, a hint of a laugh on her voice.

"Oh, big bad Punzy's getting mad." Belle pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, "Shame on us."

Elsa had never seen Belle act this way before, but it was refreshing and to Rapunzel it was reliving. Belle was acting just the way she had been before she left. Anna looked out the window and directed her cousin to the nearest parking space.

Elsa was ecstatic. She hopped out of the car, trying not to make it snow or ice rain and waited for Anna to walk around the other side of the car. Belle linked Elsa's arm with hers and smiled. Rapunzel was shouting at Anna to get a move on. Anna jumped out of the car and ran up to the trio giving Rapunzel an unexpected tackle hug.

Elsa laughed as Rapunzel rolled her eyes tiredly, but broke out into a grin.

The four made their way into the front doors and Belle protectively held Elsa's arm to her side as they passed into the building. Belle wasn't comfortable bringing Elsa into this new environment. Of course they had been to a mall before, but she knew how unpredictable the American people could be. Anna was proof enough. Anna quickened her pace into the mall and turned to stand in front of Elsa.

"W…want me to show you my favorite places around here?"

Belle and Rapunzel looked at each other…then smiled, knowing exactly what Anna was implying. Belle let go of Elsa's arm slowly, and Elsa shifted uncomfortably as the familiar warmth left her and a gentle hand shoved her towards the awaiting woman.

"B-bien sûr." Elsa stuttered nervously, turning to look at Belle over her shoulder. Belle nodded encouragingly and gestured for her to go on and go. As much Belle didn't want Elsa to go alone with Anna, she felt the need to let her go and spend some greatly missed time with Rapunzel. Anna, to Belle, seemed like the girl who could keep Elsa safe in any harm came her way. Rapunzel told her that Anna could become extremely protective if she needed too. Anna held out her hand for Elsa to take and, after a long moment, Elsa reluctantly reached out and slid her hand into the warm, smooth palm of the person before her. Elsa, marveling at the surprisingly warm contact was gently ushered forward and guided through the long, tall hallways of the mall.

As Belle and Rapunzel began walking in the opposite direction, Elsa grew slightly anxious as she and Anna entered the thin crowd of people.

"Oh mon dieu." Elsa breathed.

"Eh?" Anna asked, looking at Elsa.

"I…don't do well in crowds." Elsa replied, slowly inching closer to Anna as they walked side by side, "H…hold my arm please? Belle always does. I-it makes me feel better."

"Of course. Are you claustrophobic?" Anna asked softly, trying to hide her nervous expression as she linked the woman's slender arm with her own. Anna felt a spark in her stomach and butterflies erupted in her gut as Elsa held onto her tightly, moving even closer.

"Un peu." Elsa whimpered.

"I'll protect you." Anna offered suddenly, surprising even herself. Elsa looked down at the smaller girl and smiled affectionately, not sure of what she should say. Anna bit her lip and through for a long moment before saying, "But my protection comes with a price."  
"A…price?" Elsa asked curiously, arching her eyebrows.

"Yes." Anna confirmed, smiling smoothly to the older woman, "I'll protect you if-and only if-you'll promise to grace me with a kiss on the cheek by the end of today."

_Anna,_ _you smooth ass little mother frick fracker! _Anna thought.

Elsa took a few moments to possess the words before she understood. She, much to Anna's surprise gripped her arm tighter and began to stammer incoherently, blushing, smiling, babbling in French ridiculously fast, and leaving Anna completely clueless. Anna kept walking through the crowd as Elsa made a massive effort to control herself.

Anna felt a strange sensation on her arm.

Cold.

Anna looked down at her arm curiously to see nothing but Elsa's pale hands there. She squinted for a moment in suspicion and Elsa bristled at Anna's sudden interest in her hands. Elsa couldn't conceal it! She had to do something to let it go!

"Un baiser! O-of course I'll kiss you!" Elsa shouted to get Anna's attention away from her hands. Anna lifted her head to look at Elsa and with a deep breath, Elsa leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips against Anna's forehead.

Anna's eyes snapped open and Elsa involuntarily smelled Anna's hair, then Elsa lifted her arm and expelled a massive amount of cool air behind her from her fingertips, letting the powers that had built up in her excitement fade away through the air. She then planted another kiss on Anna's nose and giggled.

Anna couldn't snap back to reality even if she wanted too. Elsa's lips were warm and inviting. Anna, for one, was astonished that such a shy girl could respond in such a forward way, especially in a place so public. Anna's face was burning hot and chills slid down her spine as she watched Elsa's eyes flit everywhere else but hers. The shy girl was back to being drawn back and nervous. Anna, then, was debating whether or not she should grab the girl's precious face and kiss her breathless or make sure she was comfortable with the fact she kissed her.

Suddenly, there came a great booming voice from Anna's left.

"It's ANNA-BANANA!"

Anna was forcefully shoved out of her love-induced reverie and right into Elsa who jumped and clung to Anna's neck as Anna bent over, trying to keep her balance. A tall, barrel chested young man popped out from behind Anna, and Elsa's jaw dropped. The man tore off his baseball cap to curiously scratch his head of straw colored blonde hair, looking at the two women clinging to each other, Anna helping Elsa to stand.

"Did I scare you guys?" the man asked awkwardly.

"Do you THINK?!" Anna snapped, standing tall and holding onto Elsa's hand tightly, assuring the girl that she would be safe, "You freaking scared us!"

"Sorry!" the man repeated, putting his baseball cap back on his head, "I just saw you over here with this gorgeous…person…"

Anna stuck her chin out and poked his chest saying, "Back. Off. Kristoff."

"Okay okay!" he said, holding up his hands innocently, "Hey, I missed you! I haven't seen you in a while. It sucks that You and I that we can't get together as much as we used to. I hate college."

Anna softened and Elsa did as well.

"I know." Anna said softly to her dear friend, "I missed you too Kristoff. How's Sven?"

"Sven is pretty awesome!" Kristoff smiled, pulling out his iphone and unlocking it to show Anna and Elsa his reindeer in the stable that Kristoff had built for him. Elsa was taken aback by the sight of the large animal and Anna smiled at Kristoff saying, "He looks happy."  
"He is!" Kristoff said happily, putting his phone back into his pocket, "He…misses you."

Anna tilted her head and smiled up at the sweet boy that she had been friends with for years. Due to college, the two friends had been forced to separate for college. The only word from Kristoff Anna had received in the last few weeks was that Kristoff had been awarded the title of Captain of his college hockey team.

"Who is this?" Kristoff asked, holding out his hand to Elsa, "And why is she so pretty?"  
"Hey!" Anna said, shaking her head twice, "No pick-up lines. She's Elsa."

"It's awesome to meet you, Elsa." Kristoff said, taking off his hat and bowing chivalrously.

Anna's cheeks flushed in jealousy as Elsa giggled and said, "Bonjour monsieur!"

"O-kaaay then!" Anna said loudly, turning around and pulling Elsa gently along, "I'll call you later Kristoff, I miss you a lot, but I have to go show this amazing girl around some more, you hear?"

Kristoff watched his friend as she hurried off and called after the two, "Okay have fun!"

As Kristoff watched his friend walk away, pulling the beautiful French blonde along, he sighed sadly and put his hands in his pockets, walking away, thinking of ways he could've made that discussion last longer.

Elsa inquisitively looked at Anna's flushed face when Kristoff was out of sight.

"Is there something the matter?" Elsa asked.

"Hm? N-No!" Anna insisted, shaking her head, "Not anymore. I'm alright. I protected you! Like I promised!"

Technically that was true, but Elsa had seen no harm in talking to Kristoff. She was curiously watching Anna as she went to say something else but decided against it, biting her bottom lip instead.

"Thanks for catching me." Elsa smiled.

Anna looked at her and swallowed deeply, then leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on Elsa's cool cheek. She took Elsa's hand and intertwined their fingers, their sides brushing as they moved through the hallways. It was Elsa's turn to panic at the new sensation of affection. She smiled as she felt Anna move closer and she shied away at the touch at first but slowly eased into it and Anna's expression told Elsa she had nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile at the other end of the mall, Rapunzel and Belle had been walking in silence for a long while. In Belles mind, she knew Rapunzel would want to bring up their relationship as soon as she could to get it settled, but Rapunzel was holding out on her for a reason Belle couldn't figure out. Rapunzel knew that Belle had changed, and she'd much sooner admit to the fact that she had a hidden stash of erotic novels hidden underneath her mattress than start drama with the woman she loved.

"Rapunzel…" Belle said in the soft voice that Rapunzel had always adored, "I know you're just keeping it to yourself, but we need to talk."

"You left and I was an idiot." Rapunzel said, "Nothing more to talk about."

"You can't break up with him for me." Belle said, reading Rapunzel's thoughts.

"Who says I can't!" Rapunzel snapped.

"Me."

Rapunzel stopped walking and Belle moved ahead a few steps before turning to face her friend. Rapunzel was full of conflicted emotions. She felt something for Eugene, of course. She couldn't deny her affections for him much more than she could her affections for Belle. Despite this, then, there, Rapunzel knew for a fact that her strongest affections lied with Belle.

The fiery brunette had missed her best friend with every fiber of her being and Eugene had only been a distraction. She knew it would be difficult to break to him but if it meant if she could have Belle…

Rapunzel wrenched her head to the side and crossed her arms saying, "I just…"

"Stop it." Belle cut her off, stepped forward and taking her dear friend by the shoulders and saying, "We both knew we had to move on."

"No!" Rapunzel insisted, grabbing Belle's hands and shoving them away, "I never got over you. I never agreed to let you go! I never, truly, wanted to stop being in that relationship we had. Eugene was just a means of escape from all the pain I felt. I never meant for it to end this way, but, Belle, you're back now! And all I want is for things just to return to the way they were…"

Belle stared into Rapunzel's eyes and whispered softly, "They can't ever be the same way again."

Rapunzel's heart broke in two

"The sooner you realize this, the better."

Rapunzel wrenched her hands away when Belle tried to hold them. The brunette stood there, heartbroken and near the verge of tears. How on earth could this happen? How did Belle change this much? Did something happen in France Rapunzel didn't know about? Why was she so distant and blunt? Why wasn't she her old self? Why wasn't her friend the same? Why did the woman she love not love her back like she did once?  
"It's for the best." Belle said simply, "I hoped you would understand but I should've known better."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Rapunzel shouted, "You say you miss me! You say you love me. You say you want to be back here with me. You say you want to hug and cuddle me like we used to but now that you're finally here you're saying we can't do that anymore just because Eugene is in the way!?"

"In the way…" Belle said sounding slightly angry, "You'd be so low as to put your boyfriend into misery for someone like me who is just going to leave anyway in a few months? Think of how HE feels and not just how you feel. If you're so desperate to have me that you would break an innocent heart…"

"If it means keeping you than yes!" Rapunzel said, "We've never even kissed before! It was just a mutual feeling that we made completely clear before you left for France! Eugene won't die if we break off our relationship. We'll just be friends. He knows about you. All about you. Eugene is my best friend and…"

"You love him too." Belle said and Rapunzel bit her lip. Her eyebrows knitted into one long line across her forehead. She held back tears and just held her breath for the longest time, unable to word exactly how she felt.

"…Stay with him." Belle softly said, succeeding in taking Rapunzel's hand, "You know I love you and I always will. I just want you to be happy and not have to deal with the separation anxiety I know you have."

"Is that it?!" Rapunzel yelled, "Is that the reason why you don't want to be in a relationship?! You're afraid of me having separation anxiety and Eugene hurting for a little while?!"

"You think only of yourself." Belle said bitterly.

"I'm thinking of you!" Rapunzel said, gritting her teeth, "Don't you understand me, woman?! I love you more than I can express through words!"

Belle sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "My decision is final, Punzy. We're just FRIENDS. Nothing more."

"You know how hard it is to just be 'FRIENDS' after all we've been through!" Rapunzel shouted, distressed.

"I said, we're over, Punzy."

Belle was ripping herself apart. The words she was saying, combined with the horrified look on Rapunzel's face, along with the many months of separation making her cherish the woman's company knocking on the back of her head, She went to say something more but Rapunzel cut her off with a sharp, "AH!"

"At least let me kiss you once." The Brunette said, a tear falling from her eye.

"No." Belle said.

_YES!_ Belle's mind cried desperately.

Rapunzel's figure literally changed before Belle's eyes and Rapunzel was no longer the lighthearted, sassy, girl she was. She was, yet again, heavy laden with guilt and despair at the full realization that she had lost what she had been yearning for.

"There's nothing more on their earth that I want more than to…" Belle stopped herself.

"Than to what, Belle?" Rapunzel asked, looking at her with pain behind her eyes, "What?"

Belle shut her eyes and breathed a few inaudible words into the draft in the building before she leaned down and captured Rapunzel's lips with her own.

On the other side of the mall, Elsa sat down next to Anna on the bench beside a jewelry store.

"I wonder what Punzy and Belle are doing." Anna said.

"Knowing Belle, I'd say that they're having some kind of heated discussion about Eugene."

Anna's face drained of color at her statement. She knew that Rapunzel loved Belle with all her heart and if Belle had even suggested that they just be friends… all hell would be breaking loose at the moment.

Elsa thought on this and muttered, "I trust Belle will do the right thing."  
"I hope she's better at controlling Punzy than I am." Anna said, "I'll have to come and live with you two if anything happens."

Rapunzel's eyes fought to stay open as she felt the unfamiliar sensation on her lips.

Belle had completely snapped. All she ever wanted was to kiss Rapunzel senseless and have her become the submissive one for once. She knew she was going against everything she had just said and beyond by kissing Punzy, but missing the fiery brunette for months and months with no physical contact from her whatsoever, her sexual frustration nearing its breaking point, Belle just put everything aside and did the one thing she had longed for for years.

Rapunzel's eyes fluttered shut and everything around her was completely gone. Everyone was insignificant. The sounds about her faded away and was replaced by the pounding in her ears. Belle's arms went around Rapunzel's shoulders and she leaned into her best friend, their lips locked together into a loving gesture.

Rapunzel reached up and tore Belle's pony tail out and grabbed handfuls of her soft hair.

Belle knew they were in public. People must be watching. She pulled away for a moment to suggest they move somewhere private, but Rapunzel cut her off by gently running a hand down her back, her words of caution forming into a soft moan. Belle shivered as jolts of pleasure made themselves known and a desire began to pool in between her legs as the shorter girl placed loving kisses on her neck. Belle, thinking quickly, began to walk backwards, bringing Rapunzel with her. To Belle's relief, there was a bathroom nearby and she forcefully dragged Rapunzel into the room and shoved her into a stall, locked the door, then pinned her against the wall.

"I absolutely hate you." Belle said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I hate you too." Rapunzel replied matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile; "Hopefully those two aren't in a slug fest." Anna said, taking a lick of her ice cream. Elsa looked up from her chocolate ice cream cone that Anna had so generously bought for her and said, "Un fest limace?"

Anna smiled adoringly at Elsa. The platinum blonde shook her head and said, "Sorry, English. What on earth is a slug fest?"

"A fight where they throw punches." Anna said nonchalantly, bringing the cold ice cream to her mouth.

"Non! Non! Belle ne ferait jamais ça!" Elsa said quickly, paused, then translated, "Belle would never do something like that!"

Anna placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder, "They'll be fine. I promise."

Elsa smiled, "I…I trust you."

Rapunzel had satisfied herself with making sure Belle bore her mark. Being the person she was, she made sure to put it where everyone could see it. She wanted everyone to know that Belle was hers and hers alone.

"Ah!" Belle had cried when Rapunzel made the mark on her neck, "criJe t'aime!"

"I love you too." Rapunzel whispered huskily, kissing Belle's ear gently, "I'm never letting you go. Not for anything."

Anna and Elsa, throughout the rest of their time together walked throughout the mall, just talking, getting to know each other. Anna learned that Elsa secretly loved to watch romance movies and Elsa learned that Anna secretly loved to play video games when Rapunzel wasn't around. Anna learned of Elsa's fondness of hugging and Elsa learned that Anna adored to be cuddled. The two slowly understood more and more about the other and soon, both girls were simply engrossed in conversation, stopping everything else to just sit and speak to one another.

"I mean I really love to shop for clothes don't get me wrong." Anna was saying, "But I'd rather be in a video game store looking for new things to play while Punzy's gone."

"You need to invite me over so we can play." Elsa said, "I don't know if I'm good at video games bit it couldn't hurt to try."

Anna laughed gently and took Elsa's hand and said, "You know, I don't think I've talked to anymore like this beside Punzy in ages."

"I…" Elsa paused and looked down at her lap, "Never really talk to people at all."

Anna sensed a pang of emotion coming from the woman beside her and said, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Elsa immediately shook her head.

"I understand." Anna said kindly, "Come here."

Elsa looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye, then cautiously, ever-so-carefully, laid her head on Anna's shoulder. Anna, not expecting the shy girl to be so direct yet again, placed her arm around her shoulders and took Elsa's hand.

"I'm really glad Belle brought you here."

"Me too…"

Both fell silent and simply enjoyed each other's company. Anna found herself playing with Elsa's beautiful Braid and Elsa occupied herself by playing with the strings on Anna's ripped jeans. Elsa was suddenly aware of Anna moving her head slightly to where it rested atop hers and she resisted the urge to say something like, _Stop being sweet or I'll accidentally freeze half of the people here_!

Anna sighed deeply as Elsa adjusted herself to where she was completely pressed against Anna and her shoulder was pressing against her chest. Elsa shut her eyes as she felt Anna nuzzle the crown of her head.

"What's going on here!" came a familiar voice.

Both Anna and Elsa looked up to see Belle and Rapunzel walking up to them, looking giddy and completely out of it. Rapunzel was smiling broadly and Belle looked like she was hiding joy. Anna and Elsa stood and smiled, "We're a bit tired." Elsa said to the two approaching women.

"It's getting late anyhow." Rapunzel said, "What do you say we head home."

"Sounds good." Belle smiled.

As the four girls made their way to the car, Anna leaned up and whispered in Elsa's ear, "I told you they'd be fine."

Elsa blushed and knitted Anna's fingers with her own, "Would you like to…come over tomorrow?"  
Anna nodded slowly and said, "I'd like nothing more."

"About Eugene…" Rapunzel whispered to Belle, "He won't have to know."

"I still feel like this is wrong." Belle whispered back.

"But did it feel wrong?" Rapunzel asked, kissing her cheek gently.

"No." Belle replied, "If anything, it felt like the best thing I've done in my life."

The four, after traveling back to the hotel, separated with sad goodbyes. Elsa left Anna with a frosty kiss on the forehead and Anna left her with a promise to stop by sometime tomorrow after her classes. Belle gave Rapunzel a parting peck on the lips before Elsa and Anna had time to notice and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Rapunzel whispered back.

All was well with Belle and Rapunzel, but Anna knew she should wait a few more weeks to ask Elsa out on a real date. She waved goodbye to the two women and shut the door behind her, Repunzle leading the way to the elevator.

"So…" Rapunzel said, smiling, "How'd it go?"

"I can't describe it." Anna said, pressing her cheek to Rapunzel's shoulder, "It was too amazing to describe."

"I know." Rapunzel gave her cousin a small hug, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who's been so supportive of this story. My goodness you people are so sweet and amazing I want to hug all of you! Enjoy the next chapter. :3**

"So." said the man across the table from Rapunzel, "…How are ya?"

"Fine." Rapunzel said curtly, playing with her silverware.

"Did you…do anything interesting over the weekend?"

"Not really."

The man, Eugene, frowned, ignoring the waiter who set their food in front of them. Rapunzel had been unusually quiet and blunt with him this evening. It was rare to see her so…quiet. Eugene picked up his fork and knife, beginning to cut his steak while Rapunzel picked up her own fork and set it in her plate of spaghetti, twirling it around.

The two ate in silence for a few moments. On any normal night they would be talking up a storm but everything was different. Eugene looked at Rapunzel and noticed she was looking everywhere else but him.

"Okay." Eugene said, setting his silverware aside, his patience running out, "What's the matter, Punz?"

"Nothing."

"I know you well enough to know that when you say nothing is wrong, something is, in fact, very wrong." Eugene said, furrowing his brow, "You can tell me anything, you know."

Rapunzel felt like she was cheating all over again. At the start of her relationship with Eugene, every date night had ended in her feeling sick to her stomach about the fact that she was technically cheating on Belle. As time went on, and Belle forgave Rapunzel and moved on. The feeling ebbed from Rapunzel, and soon she was able to feel no regret when on dates with her boyfriend.

But now…

Ever since Belle and Rapunzel's short…tense moments in the mall's bathroom a month, Rapunzel felt the same, guilty feeling all over again. She felt sick, like she couldn't eat and Eugene staring at her, trying to get the painful truth out of her wasn't helping at all. The man before her said absolutely nothing, patiently waiting for his girl to open up to him but the words he expected to hear, never came.

Rapunzel was being the total opposite of her normal self and it was driving him crazy.

"Please," he said, setting his fork down, "Punz, c'mon. Help a guy out here. Tell me what's making you so quiet."

"It's just that there's a situation..." Rapunzel said, "that should be treated delicately is all." Rapunzel said.

"Situation?" Eugene asked. Her answer had gotten him nowhere, "What situation? Can I help?"

"If anything you could give me some time to think." Rapunzel said, taking a bite of her spaghetti, "It's one of those situations where I make a choice, and someone is definitely going to get hurt no matter what I choose."

Eugene slowly cut his steak and nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel said.

"No, no." Eugene smiled, "I understand what it's like to be in your position. I trust you to do the right thing."

Rapunzel gulped deeply and lowered her head at this, her appetite completely gone, "Thanks, Eugene."

"Anytime, Punz." He replied, smiling, "now, let's talk about something else to get your mind off of your problem, eh?"

"Sure." Rapunzel said, setting her fork aside, "How about something like…Belle's back."

"She's home!" Eugene said excitedly. His face then fell and his shoulders slumped, the realization dawning on him that Rapunzel's true love interest was back. He met Rapunzel's hazel eyes with his own and both fell silent. Rapunzel looked at him with silent frustration and he looked on with nervous apprehension.

"You have a choice." Eugene said, everything becoming clear, "You have to choose me or her, right?"

"It's tearing me apart." Rapunzel said, lowering her head and putting her elbows on the table, covering her eyes, "I mean, how hard could it possibly be to choose between the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had, or the woman I've loved for years?" Rapunzel was ranting, "She's come back and now she's just offered herself to me! Right after she said I should be with you! She thinks this is all her fault for making things complicated but in reality, it's mine."

"I think it's both of your faults." Eugene said, speaking his mind, "But one of you has to fix it and it looks like it's you unfortunately. I don't want you to go through this alone but I can't help you."

Rapunzel gave him the evil eye for two seconds before sighing and rubbing her cheek, her frustration nearing its limit. Eugene ate silently.

"I think," he said, "knowing you, the best way I can help is to leave you alone to give you time to think."

"…This is why I'm conflicted." Rapunzel smiled, "Only you would understand that I need time alone."

Eugene smiled and raised his hand to call a waiter over, asking for their check along with some take out boxes for their food. Rapunzel played with her hair for a moment, watching Eugene. She saw a pang of sadness behind his eyes. The fact that Rapunzel even had to make this decision at all was hard on Eugene.

"Whatever you choose, I'll support you, Punz." Eugene said, unable to meet her eyes, "And know that I love you."

"Ahhhh." Rapunzel said, taking her head in her hands, "Damn it!"

"Sorry!" Eugene lifted his hands, "sorry! Let's just…let's just get going before I say anything else stupid."

_This is just so wrong. _Rapunzel thought to herself bitterly as she put her unfinished food into her box, _This is going to be some of the hardest days in my life coming up and it's all my fault._

She watched Eugene as he cleared his throat and paid for their dinner, then stood and held out a hand to help her stand. She slowly took his hand and he let go as soon as she was standing. He walked ahead instead of beside her and she felt a pit form in her stomach. She didn't want it to be this way. Not in the least.

"Honestly you two." Belle laughed from her bed. Back in the hotel room, Anna and Elsa had rented a video game from a store nearby and were now making bets for the next bite of Nutella out of the jar they were sharing. Anna had brought over the Wii to play with Elsa, and Elsa,never having played video games before in her life found it very strange and foreign. Much to Anna and Belle's surprise, Elsa caught on quickly and proved quite a challenge for Anna.

"Dang turtle shell!" Anna cried.

"Mario cart looks difficult." Belle said, looking up rom her book to watch the two as they heatedly played their game.

"C'est amusant! Je l'adore!" Elsa exclaimed happily as she crossed the finish line in first place, yet again. Anna fell back on the floor with a cry of frustration.

"Give up, Anna?" Elsa giggled.

"NEVER!" Anna cried, sitting up and throwing her arms into the air, "I WILL get a bite of Nutella by the end of this I swear it!"

Elsa chuckled at and dipped a pretzel into the jar, then lifted it for Anna to take a bite. The redhead took one look at what her friend was implying and she blushed heatedly.

"You may have some of mine." Elsa smiled.

"You won that fair and square though." Anna replied, "You can eat it. It's okay."

"No come here." Elsa insisted, reaching forward and taking Anna by the chin and leaning her forward, "This is your favorite, remember? Come on."

Anna smiled shyly, then took a bite out of the pretzel in Elsa's hand. When Anna's lip brushed Elsa's fingers the older girl suddenly gave a small shiver, raising a hand to her cheek. Anna looked up at her, mischievously making her way closer to her hand, biting down bit by bit of the pretzel.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Anna!" Elsa said, flushed.

"Hmm." Anna replied as she took the rest of the pretzel from Elsa's hand but lifted a gentle hand to keep Elsa's arm where it was so she could keep going, "You have a bit of Nutella on your finger."

"Oh!" Elsa giggled.

Anna slowly, licked the chocolate from Elsa's index finger. The older girl's heart melted with affection. Elsa's hands were extremely sensitive since they were the main area where her powers were expelled. Anna licked Elsa's hand free of the smudge of chocolate and sat up, licking her lips, "How about 2 out of three?"

Elsa placed a hand on her chest and said, "B-bien sûr!"

Anna smiled happily and started a new game. It had been a month since their bonding experience at the mall and Elsa, with Anna, had done nothing but talk to each other for the days after. Elsa had grown very fond of Anna and Anna was falling into a deeper, sincerer love with Elsa with each passing day. Elsa had fallen in love with Anna as well, but she just didn't know how to express it correctly. She was shy after all, having to conceal her emotions in order to keep her powers at bay. Anna made her feel special. She made Elsa feel happy, comfortable, and safe. Her smile brought comfort to Elsa whenever she was nervous about something and whenever the younger girl would touch Elsa, she would receive small, subtle sparks of pleasure.

Belle sank deeper into her pillow and crossed her legs, more than happy for the company that Anna provided. The girl was as sweet as could be. Despite that Belle had grown on Anna, her feelings of admiration for were marred with just a hint of jealousy that was creeping its way into her subconscious. As she watched the redhead playing a game with Elsa, she began to wonder if it was possible for those too to work out a relationship. They looked good together that was for sure. When Belle and Rapunzel had found them together, simply resting on a bench in the mall, seated like the best of friends, it struck Belle as astonishing. Elsa had never opened up to anyone besides Belle and her family who knew of her powers. But now that Anna had come along…

"AGAIN!" Anna cried, throwing her arms up in the air while Elsa cheered quietly, giggling with joy, "Again, you beat me, you little stinker!"

"Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's hand, "s'il te plait!"

Anna, having listened to Elsa blurt out random things in French for a while had understood the words, 'again', and 'please' in the sentence and rolled her eyes. Anna took a deep breath, then flopped down onto Elsa's lap and moaned dramatically, covering her eyes with her forearm, "Oh I would play again if I could, my dear Elsa! But I've simply been defeated to many times to go on!"

Elsa continued to giggle as Anna let out a few series of playful groans about soul crushing defeat. Elsa reached down and placed a gentle hand on Anna's head, secretly wanting to undo the girl's braids and see what her hair looked like down around her shoulders. Anna moved her forearm to look at Elsa who had begun to brush Anna's bangs back with her fingers. Elsa, half closing her eyes, adjusted her legs so that Anna's head rested comfortably on them.

"There is one way, however, for me to play again." Anna continued with a mischievous tone.

Elsa arched her eyebrows.

Anna put her forearm over her eyes once more and lifted her arm gesturing to Elsa wildly and, again, moaning out dramatically, "Only a kiss on the forehead from a fair, fair French maiden would give me the strength to go on!"

Belle, from the bed, bit her lip at this and couldn't help but smile at Elsa's reaction. A blush crept its way up the pale girls neck, all the way to her face where her eyes snapped open wide and her shoulders stiffened. Elsa wanted nothing more than to kiss Anna…

She had no excuse not to. So why was she hesitating? Anna was waiting. She had her eyes closed and a beautiful grin on her face, pointing to her forehead, waiting patiently. Oh-so-sweetly waiting for her kiss...

Elsa leaned down, brushed Anna's bangs back, and pressed her lips to Anna's forehead. It was a kiss that Elsa wanted to make meaningful. Belle, who was spectating, saw Anna's legs that had once been bent, feet flat on the carpet, straighten out until she was laying straight like a board, but relaxed to a point where she looked limp. Elsa was leaned over her, and Belle heard the soft sound of Elsa kissing Anna's forehead and face repeatedly. Belle's hands tightened on the book she was reading as Anna giggled, "Man, you really want me to keep playing don't you."

"Yes, I do." Elsa purred, sitting up slightly, still brushing Anna's hair with her soft fingers, "How about another round?"

"Anna!" came a shout from the hallway, "Get your ass moving, we're going home!"

Belle's heart fluttered at the sound of Rapunzel's voice and as Anna sat up so quickly she surprised Elsa. Belle watched Anna as she grabbed her purse, gave Elsa a sad, short goodbye then grabbed the keycard and opened the door. Punzy stood there, looking as impatient as usual, but something was off with her. Rapunzel leaned forward and said to Anna through clenched teeth, "Go to the car."

Anna, frightened by her cousin's intensity, said nothing at all and quickly made her way down the hallway to the elevator. Rapunzel stormed through the door and slammed it behind her. She stood there with her arms crossed glaring at Belle who glared back. Elsa awkwardly slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What is it now?" Belle asked, her eyes going back to her book, "Your date flop?"

"Don't be a smartass, Belle." Rapunzel hissed, sitting down at the foot of her bed, "I don't know what to do!"

"Coming to me about it won't solve the problem." Belle replied.

"Then who am I to go too, Belle?" Rapunzel shouted, stressed, "There's no one to talk to! No one to seek guidance from! My parents practically disowned me when they found out I'm like this, so I can't go to them! Eugene says he trusts I'll do the right thing! He's such an idiot if he thinks I could ever do the right thing in a situation, much less such a huge one like this."

"You have to make a decision." Belle said softly, "I'm sorry I can't help you Punzy, but this is a mess that you've made yourself. I'll only make it worse"

"You helped in making it worse! You freaking kissed me!"

"You kissed back."

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"…That was my fault if anything." Belle said, "I can't apologize enough."

"Sometimes, apologies don't help." Rapunzel said, bitterly, "I love both you and Eugene, but I can't have both of you in a relationship."

Belle and Rapunzel stared at each other for a while, their heated stares making both feel frustration and anger. Belle wished Rapunzel would stay with Eugene, but she also wanted her to be with her and her alone. Belle wanted to take the woman into her arms and give her the comfort she needed, but if she did, she would sway Rapunzel's emotions further to a darker, more difficult place. The decision she had to make was hard, but Belle couldn't help.

Rapunzel looked at Belle and wordlessly cried out for help. When Belle's obstinate, stubborn face changed to a sympathetic and loving expression, Rapunzel felt tears rising in her eyes.

"I…I…" Rapunzel said, putting her head in her hands, "I love YOU. But I love HIM too! Why is this so hard!"

Elsa, to block out the sound of the conversation she knew she shouldn't be hearing had resorted to covering her ears and leaning into the darkest corner of the bathroom, trying to focus on the memory of her and Anna's day together while singing the French National Anthem.

Belle refused to say anything more and Rapunzel stood and left her with a loud slam of the hotel door and a frustrated, muffled scream from the hallway. Belle lifted her book to her face and pressed the rough pages against her cheeks as she tried to hold back tears.

Elsa, hearing no more heated voices, raised in frustration, poked her head out from the bathroom to look at where Belle was laying, quivering, shaking, upset, and crying. Elsa, without a second thought, ran over to her friend and took the book, setting it aside. Elsa leaned down and brushed the tears from Belle's cheeks.

Elsa didn't need to say anything. She felt like it wasn't her place to say anything anyway. All she knew was that she had to be a comfort to her dearest friend. Elsa slowly put a hand behind Belle's head and brought her cheek to her shoulder, holding Belle protectively against her. Belle turned her face into Elsa's shirt and let out a soft sob while Elsa slid onto her bed and enveloped her in a warm, soft hug.

Rapunzel was speeding down the road at an unsafe speed and Anna was afraid to even breathe much less speak. Anna looked at Rapunzel out of the corner of her eye and saw that her cousin was crying. Crying so hard in fact, her face was screwed up and her hands clutched the wheel so hard her knuckles were white.

"It's alright to cry." Anna said so quietly Rapunzel could barely hear.

It was enough for Rapunzel to break down. She let it out. All her frustrations, her uncontrollable emotions, her torn feelings over the two people she loved. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want to hurt the people she loved. Anna wanted to reach out and comfort her but if she distracted Rapunzel anymore she was afraid they would wreck.

Everything was so messed up. Everything was so hard. Loss was inevitable, there was no way to go about this situation and not face some kind of remorse. Upon reaching the dorm rooms, Anna followed behind Rapunzel all the way up to their room. Rapunzel opened the door, walked inside and immediately crashed onto her bed where she grabbed handfuls of her sheets and silently let out her frustration through tears.

Anna stood there, the door still open, watching the girl she was the closest to cry her heart out about something she didn't exactly know the whole story too. Rapunzel slowly turned and shut the door, then took a deep breath and walked over to Rapunzel's heaving side and rested a soft hand on her back.

"Rapunzel." Anna said, a sincerity in her voice, "I know what you're going through is hard. I know what you have to face is difficult, and I have absolutely no idea how I would handle this situation if I were in your shoes. All I know is…you're strong. Much stronger than I am for sure."

Rapunzel fell silent.

"You can do the right thing if you tell yourself you can." Anna continued, "Trust me. It must be so...SO difficult to choose between two people whom you love…" Anna paused, "Punzy, know that I love in a way that you can feel safe in. I'll always be here for you. Always. Even if you decide to shut me out. We're cousins, you and I. We have to stick together."

Rapunzel remained unresponsive.

"If you ever want to talk to me." Anna said affectionately, "I'm right over here for you."

Anna placed a warm kiss on the back of her cousins head and whispered, "I love you Punzy. Everything is going to turn out okay."

Then the warm presence of her cousin left Rapunzel. The woman who had been ripped apart by grief was filled with a sense of relief as Anna was speaking to her the words she so desperately needed to hear. As she listened to Anna moving across the room so sit down on her bed to go to bed early, Rapunzel shifted slightly and lifted her head. Anna met her eyes and gave her a comforting smile…

Rapunzel leapt from her bed, and ran across the room into Anna's waiting embrace.

Elsa had been holding Belle for a long while, saying nothing but a few words of encouragement along the lines of, "It'll be alright."

"Tomorrow is a new day." Anna said gently into her sobbing cousin's ear.

"I…I'm not good at these pep talk things." Elsa said nervously, "But…I think I know what I mean when I say that with every rise of the sun, every day starts fresh and new, giving people another chance to make things right."

"You might not want to hurt anyone," Anna said, holding Rapunzel tighter, "But decisions like these come along for everyone. You're not alone, Punzy."

"A decision has to be made." Elsa said to Belle, "A decision that we may not exactly like the outcome of…"

"When you finally make your choice, as hard as it may be," Anna pressed her face into Rapunzel's brown hair and said, "there's always light at the end of the tunnel."

"Everything works out for the better in the sense that everything that happens for a reason." Elsa whispered as Belle relaxed slowly in her arms, "Everything passes. Everything will be alright."

"Everything will be okay, Punzy." Anna sighed.

"Trust me." Elsa said, holding Belle tight.

"Trust me." Anna said, kissing Rapunzel's forehead.

Rapunzel fell asleep in Anna's arms that night and Belle thanked Elsa graciously for offering her words of kindness. Both of them desperately needed some comfort after a month of tension and no answers, or solutions to their problem. By the next morning, Rapunzel felt better and Belle felt a bit better as well. Both Anna and Elsa, to their girls, woke them up with breakfast and a smile.

Anna set off on her day full of college classes as did Rapunzel while Belle and Elsa went outside to the nearest park to take a walk. Elsa had brought a bag of bread crumbs from their cupboard in the hotel room and she had found a place to sit on the dock of the lake to throw crumbs into the warm water so the ducks could have something to eat.

Elsa loved the summer breeze and the fresh smell of grass and earth. Open fields were her favorite place to spend her time. Having been cooped up her whole life due to her powers, finally being able to be in the open was a blessing. Belle walked across the dock, carrying two ice cream cones.

"Here." Belle said, "Scoot over."

Elsa did as she asked and her eyes lit up when Belle handed her a chocolate ice cream cone, "I remember you saying you liked the chocolate ice cream Anna bought for you."

"Oui, il était très bon!" Elsa said happily, "Merci."

Belle sighed tiredly and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as Elsa started on her ice cream, thankful for something to cool her down on that particularly sunny day. Belle reached over and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder and said softly,

"So…you and Anna." She said, "What do you think of her?"

"I think she's cute, funny, smart, dependable, adorable, kind, thoughtful, considerate, mindful of other people, gentle, and she always somehow manages to make me smile whenever we're together."

Belle gave a huff and smiled, shaking her head and lifting her vanilla ice cream to her mouth, "You are so unbelievably in love."

"Je ne suis pas!" Elsa persisted, knowing her words meant nothing to convince Belle otherwise.

"What! I think you two are cute." Belle said, "Tell me the truth, Els, do you like her?"

Elsa thought for a long moment and considering the fact that no one else was around and it would do no harm to anyone is she just said it out loud to Belle. Belle is her best friend after all I mean, why would she have a problem telling her? It's just that…

"Oui." Belle said shyly.

"And there you go." Belle said happily, reaching forward and taking a handful of crumbs, tossing them into the water for the ducks, "I saw how you kissed her forehead last night, you smooth little thing, you."

Elsa giggled and raised her shoulders, smiling and unable to look Belle in the eye. Both girls sat in silence, enjoying the summer air and sun together.

However, for Anna, the stuffy atmosphere of the classroom was almost too much. Anna longingly stared out the window at the beautiful summer day. Her course on the history of art was nearly driving her insane. Rapunzel, somewhere else in the building was doing the exact same- longingly watching the wind blow the leaves on the trees. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of how she could possibly make the decision before her. Rapunzel's mind drifted to Anna's comforting words the night before and she was soothed instantly.

Hours seemed to pass in the stead of minutes as Anna went through her classes of her day. Anna desperately tried to focus, but her mind was focused solely on the platinum blonde French woman she had grown to adore. When the bell rang for the end of the day, Anna had run out of the classroom before everyone else and strolled down the hallway.

When she saw Elsa standing near the front doors with Rapunzel, chatting away, her heart leapt in her chest and a grin broke out on her freckled face.

"Elsa!" she called, gathering her attention. Rapunzel smiled and walked out the door as Elsa whirled around happily, excited to greet her friend.

"Bonjour, Anna!" Elsa said, smiling politely as Anna approached, "How was your day?"

"Boring as hell." Anna grumbled, holding her books to her chest, "But now that it's over, we can go hang out at your place!"

Elsa nodded excitedly and held out her hand for Anna to take. When Anna placed her hand in Elsa's there came a voice from behind her.

"HEY!"

Anna bristled upon hearing the voice and immediately began to walk. Elsa felt like running when she felt Anna's hand grip tightly around hers. Anna kept walking and the rough voice came again from behind the two women, shouting tauntingly, "Hey! Are you hooking up with a girl now, you bi freak? Nice!"

"Shut up, Hans!" Anna shouted, "Go be an absolute dick to someone who cares."

Elsa was surprised with Anna's tone. When the man, Hans, ran up to Anna and grabbed her shoulders roughly, tearing her away from Elsa who gave shriek of surprise when Anna's warmth left her side. Hans, holding onto the squirming Anna, dragged her down a long hallway, forcing her against the wall, pinning her hands against the wall beside her head. Elsa watched from afar, anger bubbling up inside of her. The look of pure helplessness on Anna's face was horrifying. The fact that the loving, gentle redhead was being overpowered by a tall, ginger man with a face twisted in an evil grimace of pleasure, watching her struggle, was torturing Elsa.

"C-conceal." Elsa whispered to herself, pressing herself against the wall, "Ne vous sentez pas."

"Listen, baby." Hans purred, holding Anna tighter against the wall as she struggled and kicked at his legs, "I know we had that fight a while ago, but I know you miss me. I know you miss…" he looked down at himself and smiled in way that made Anna nearly snap.

"How DARE you think after what you did I'd get back together with you!" Anna shouted.

"Come on, Anna!" he purred, pressing against her, "I know you want it."

"Go to hell!" Anna shouted.

The man, Hans, lifted his knee and pressed it against Anna's core, pulling a cry from Anna's lips as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck, leaving bite marks. Elsa clutched her shirt, fighting her emotions. She couldn't just stand by and watch Anna get molested by some horrible jerk could she? She knew she had to do something! Anna was being hurt. Hans was leaving painful looking bite marks on her shoulders, licking her neck and kissing everywhere but Anna's mouth. When Anna gasped and cried out helplessly, "Stop it, Hans!" Elsa snapped completely and she felt herself growing lighter as she simply…let it go.

"Arrêter!" Elsa roared, rushing forward, ice springing out from under her feet, "STOP IT NOW!"

Anna gasped as Han's bit her throat harshly. When she heard what sounded like glass cracking Anna turned her head and when she saw what was coming…her heart stopped and her jaw dropped.

Elsa, in all her fury, was running forward, ice springing out from under every step, covering the floor and windows with blue and white sheets of ice. It was hailing in the hallway and Anna was hit in the head with a ball of ice. Hans stopped and looked up, then saw the furious woman running towards him.

Elsa didn't intend to harm, she intended to scare. She ran right up to Hans who was backing away from Anna in terror. She grabbed his shirt and gripped it tight, ice sinking into the fabric of his shirt. Elsa yanked him to attention and made sure he was looking directly into her cold, hard, ice blue eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Anna." Elsa growled.

Anna didn't know how to breathe. She couldn't speak, move, breathe, or hear anything other than the blood pounding in her ears in her panic. Anna's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as Elsa let Han's shirt go just as the ice began to creep onto his skin. Hans then took that moment to run as fast as he could back through the hallway that was covered completely in ice and snow. Elsa threw her hand out in front of her and flicked her fingers once. A pillar of ice shot from the floor and knocked him hard in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward and slipping on the slick floors, desperately trying to escape.

Elsa relaxed when he was gone and shut her eyes, her shoulders slumping and her entire figure un-tensing itself. Anna pressed her back to the wall and watched as the snow and ice in the hallway melted and evaporated to nothing in the air.

The hallway was just as it had been.

Elsa was afraid to see the expression on Anna's face.

It was good Elsa didn't turn because Anna was absolutely mortified.

"You…" Anna said breathlessly, her knees shaking, "You did all of that…that ICE stuff."

Elsa said nothing. She drew into herself as she heard Anna's words, recognizing the expression of fear behind them. Elsa shut her eyes as she heard Anna mutter, "Wh-what are you?"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." Elsa said, hugging her arms, "I…didn't want our relationship to end this way."

"Are you kidding?!" Anna said, still completely breathless, "Our friendship isn't over! I'm just surprised you never told me!"

Elsa looked up sharply, her eyes boring directly into Anna's teal ones.

"You're not afraid?" Elsa asked.

"I am." Anna said honestly, putting her hands behind her back, "but if you think I'm going to run away and leave you alone, you're completely wrong."

Anna was still trying to wrap her head around what she had just witnessed. The woman could control ice and snow?! She had never seen anything so amazing and terrifying at the same time. The shy, backwards, young woman had protected Anna with such a fire that Anna never expected to see in a person like her. She observed Elsa as she looked like she was trying to make herself smaller. Elsa lifted her hands to her face and closed her eyes, her shoulders shifting and her fingers quivering.

Anna rushed forward and slowly, gently, pulled Elsa into a warm, comforting hug. The older girl felt Anna's warmth yet again and was immediately overcome with emotion. The thing that she had been fearing for almost a month had finally come true and instead of Anna running away, leaving her…she had chosen Elsa, powers and all.

Anna took Elsa's hand and felt her cool skin as Elsa's emotions got the better of her. Frost began to hang from their hair as the temperature around them dropped. Anna held Elsa tighter and the older woman gasped, "I thought you would run."

"No." Anna smiled, turning her face to press into Elsa's neck, "No, I would never run from you. Even though your powers are probably the scariest thing I've ever seen, I'm not going to leave."

Elsa tried to control herself but soon there were small snowflakes fluttering down from the ceiling. Anna looked up and smiled, sticking out her tongue, catching a few. Elsa was a mess.

Was this girl even real? Was Anna even an existing person and not just a fantasy Elsa's mind had made up in a dream to make her feel like she was normal? The more Anna held her then, smiling, that ever-joyful look on her face, the more Elsa became emotionally attached to her. Elsa gasped again, lightly as she felt Anna's hand pressing her cheek to Anna's shoulder.

"Elsa. It's alright." Anna whispered, "You can control it."

"Oui." Elsa sniffed, "Yes I can…"

Anna watched as Elsa made it stop snowing and everything fell still. Anna looked up into Elsa's sad blue eyes and said, "You were really worried about this weren't you?"

"How could I not be worried about losing my friend?" Elsa said.

"Friend…" Anna whispered, looking down at her shoes, "Yeah."

Elsa held Anna close to her, "You're the first to not run screaming."

Anna blinked at this and hugged Elsa tighter, realizing that the reason for Elsa's shy behavior was due to her powers and her past rejections because of it. Anna, slowly getting over the initial shock of the massive discovery, said, "Why don't we get back to your apartment and we can't talk about it."

"You promise me you won't go?"

"I promise." Anna smiled, "Come on. I'll buy you some chocolate on the way home."

Little did Elsa, Anna, or Eugene know that Belle had Rapunzel pinned against her bed at that very moment, breathing in the woman's scent, completely intoxicated.

"This. Is. So. Freaking. Wong." Rapunzel moaned.

"I know." Belle panted, "Punzy, you can stop me if you want..."

"I don't want to." Rapunzel said, "Just…just one more time. One more time, please just…"

Belle locked Rapunzel's lips in a sweet kiss. When she let go, Belle whispered, "I-I love you so much. Too much."

"I…" Rapunzel paused, "I…" Rapunzel simply couldn't find the words.


	4. Chapter 4

"And so, the freaking French girl wins at Mario Kart. Again." Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and yawned tiredly, her eyes slowly beginning shut.

Elsa and Anna had returned to Elsa's hotel room after the whole incident with Hans to find Belle and Rapunzel locked in a rather heated embrace on the bed. Anna, since their friends were a bit tied up, had suggested they take Punzy's car and head over to Kristoff's place. The young blonde haired boy had let the girls in without a second thought and made them feel right at home, making them hot chocolate and inviting them into the guest room.

Elsa and Anna were left alone to talk about Elsa's powers. Anna assured Elsa that she wasn't afraid and that she wanted to know more about her. Slowly sipping her hot chocolate with marshmallows, Elsa began explaining herself.

"It's always been a part of me." Elsa had said, sitting across from Anna on the soft, carpeted floor of the guest bedroom, "I…don't remember a time when I didn't have to constantly be aware of my powers and how much I had to try to keep them from coming out when I got emotional."

Anna was intrigued.

"You know how children wear their emotions on their sleeves?" Elsa had said, "Well I was no different, and every day something related to my powers would happen. My mom couldn't take me anywhere she took my sisters or brothers. I always had to stay home. I was always a nuisance. A hindrance. A prop in everyone's lives that could just moved aside and expected nothing but silence from."

Elsa couldn't look Anna in the eye. She looked down at the floor and gripped her mug saying, "The older I got, the easier it was to control. But since I had spent so much time away from people in my younger years, I just couldn't grasp the concept of being a normal teen. My classmates would be off at parties, in relationships with boys, living their lives to the best of their abilities while I always had to go right home after school. I was never allowed to stay after school class activities. I never stayed after for a football game or anything of the sort."

Anna reached out and took Elsa's hand.

"When everyone found out about my powers I was considered a freak. A..." Elsa shut her eyes, "A monster."

Elsa clearly didn't want to share with Anna how, exactly, everyone had found out about her secret and much to Elsa's relief, Anna didn't prod.

"Everyone was so cruel and heartless. I was never treated the same again when word got out. My parents were suggested they take me to a doctor to see what was wrong with me. They knew no doctor could help me. I became the freak everyone preferred to stay away from. Although my former acquaintances and classmates treated me so horribly, I knew everyone was capable of some kindness. Not everyone is cruel and judgmental. My youngest brother, Olaf, showed me the love I so desperately needed."

Anna got Elsa's attention when she turned Elsa's hand palm up and began running her fingers across the lines on Elsa's delicate hand. The lonely blonde said nothing more.

"So you don't know how you got these powers?" Anna asked.

"None whatsoever." Elsa confirmed, watching as Anna's finger tips delicately traced her palm, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Anna said quickly, letting go of Elsa's hand and clearing her throat awkwardly, "Nothing. AH…let's focus on the upsides of your power. What are you capable of?"

"Basically I do anything I can with snow." Elsa said, gesturing around her, "I never use it except when I'm trying to clear my head or something."

"Hey!" Anna said suddenly, taking Elsa's hand again excitedly, "Do you wanna build a snowman!?"

Elsa's jaw went slightly slack at this suggestion and she froze up where she sat, her eyes locked on the excitedly bouncing redhead before her.

"Come on!" Anna laughed, "Do the magic!"

"But…what if I hurt you, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I know you won't hurt me." Anna had said, gently, "Come on!"

And so, with lots of careful hand movements from Elsa, snow formed all over the carpets of Kristoff's guestroom. Anna laughed in astonishment as snow billowed through the air at Elsa's command. As snow accumulated on the floor, Anna reached down and began to make a snowman. Elsa watched in fascination as the younger woman made the base of the snowman and then the body, then the head. Elsa sat back in a snow pile as Anna drew two eyes, and a large grinning mouth on the snowman, then sat back to admire her creation.

"I LOVE snow!" Anna gasped happily, spreading her arms and giggling, "This is so cool that you can do this."

Elsa, without warning, began to cry. Anna was too distracted with the snow around her to notice, but when Elsa reached forward and her cold hand clamped around Anna's wrist, the blonde pulled the redhead into a tight, affectionate embrace in which Anna leaned into, feeling the soft shake of the woman holding her. By the time Elsa let go, Anna felt warm and fuzzy, happy that Elsa was comfortable with hugging her. The two girls had proceeded in making two more snowmen, much to Elsa's enjoyment. By the time they were done, they were exhausted. Elsa melted the snow and Anna watched, still rapt with wonder at Elsa's ability to make snow appear and disappear on command.

"It's so beautiful." Anna sighed as Elsa made a small snow flurry in her hand, showing Anna the little flakes, "You're beautiful."

"Que?"

"I-I mean you're beautiful in the sense of personality!" Anna covered, although Elsa had heard exactly what she said. Her cheeks colored.

Anna had quickly suggested they take Kristoff away from his game station to play some Mario Kart to which Elsa agreed enthusiastically. When they had been sitting for nearly an hour, playing their favorite game, late into the night, Elsa and Anna had found comfort in one another.

Anna's head was taken from Elsa's shoulder to rest on Elsa's warm chest. The French woman held Anna close to her heart and the two sat together for a few moments in silence. Kristoff sat on the couch, watching the two with fascination. Only a month had passed and the girls looked close enough to be sisters. Anna put her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her into her lap where Elsa put her cheek to Anna's shoulder and cuddled up, draping her arm over Anna's shoulders.

"You're really warm." Elsa sighed into Anna's shirt, taking a handful of the soft fabric and pressing it against her face, "I love it."

"You're really cuddly." Anna giggled, "And soft."

Kristoff titled his head as the girls snuggled closer.

"You make me feel so safe." Elsa whispered.

"I said I'd protect you, remember?" Anna whispered back.

Kristoff broke into a grin and said in a loud voice, "You guys like each other right?"

There erupted a snow storm in the living room the likes of which Kristoff had never seen.

Anna grabbed onto the shuddering Elsa and Kristoff was hit in the face with a glob of snow and chunks of ice. To Elsa's surprise, Anna burst out laughing as kristoff was hit in the head with a few pieces of hail. Elsa shook her head muttering to herself, "Conceal. Conceal."

"That was PERFECT!" Anna laughed, clapping her hands, "Do it again!"

Kristoff, sputtering in shock, wiped the snow from of his face and stared at Elsa with wide eyes. The ice girl shrunk back into Anna for protection and Anna held her tight. Elsa buried her face into Anna's shoulder yet again and Kristoff continued to stare at the slowly subduing snowstorm.

"It's a condition." Anna said to Kristoff, "Don't you dare even think about-"

"That. Is. So. Freaking Cool." Kristoff said in awe at the falling snowflakes.

Elsa went perfectly still.

"How can you even DO that!" Kristoff continued, reaching out a hand to catch the falling snow, sharing Anna's amazement at the power Elsa controlled, "That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Elsa, never imagining that something so amazing could happen twice in a day, lifted her head, tears glistening in her blue eyes. Anna saw the tears as they fell and reached up to brush them away. Elsa looked at Anna, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Smile, Elsa." Anna said cupping the pale woman's cheek affectionately, "Everything is okay."

"Oh! We can make a snowman with the snow you make!" Kristoff said in glee from the couch, "This is so awesome!"

Elsa looked into Anna's warm teal eyes and her lips quivered the slightest bit as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Anna brushed them away and kissed her nose. Noticing that Elsa looked exhausted, Anna lifted Elsa up bridal style, turned to Kristoff who was still rapt with wonder at the snow, wished him a good night and brought Elsa into the guest bedroom.

There was only one bed and Anna began to internally panic.

_Should I set her down on the bed and get in with her? No! I can't frighten her off can I? Oh, but imagine how good it would feel if she allowed me under the sheets with her! Oh my goodness! Maybe if I'm lucky enough I could just feel her hips a little bit…_

Anna set Elsa down on the bed and Elsa giggled, "You're strong!"

Anna sat down on the bedside beside Elsa and replied, "Thank you!"

There was a long, comfortable silence in which Anna smiled at the ground and Elsa played with her fingers.

"Do you…" Elsa began.

Anna looked up and focused on the woman she had become so attached to in the past few days. Elsa bit her lip and rested a hand on the bed beside her and saying so quietly that Anna strained to hear, "Would you like to share the bed?"

"Sure." Anna said nonchalantly like it was no big deal. However, Anna's mind was a bit like this: _You should be nominated smoothest woman of all history for this. Be chill. Be chill. Be so freaking chill. Relax, Anna. She's allowing you to sleep in bed with her. Relax. Relax. Don't freak out like the idiot you are. Be cool._

Anna slid under the covers of the guest bed and Elsa scooted a bit closer then said, "You don't mind if I…" she slipped her hand over Anna's side and moved very close, "You're just so warm that I…"

Anna pulled Elsa into a warm embrace, then whispered, "Warming up?"

"Hmm." Elsa sighed, pressing her face into Anna's chest.

"Goodnight." Anna sighed, reaching behind her to turn out the light.

"Goodnight, snowflake." Elsa replied with a yawn.

Anna felt a warm feeling arise in her chest as she held the woman she loved…

"Snowflake." Anna sighed, "I love it."

In Belle's hotel room, in the morning light, Rapunzel lay wide awake. Belle was asleep, cheek pressed against her chest, breathing softly in time with her. Rapunzel and Belle, the night before, had a bonding experience like no other. The two went all the way that night, no take backs. No regrets.

Now that it was over, the sunlight pouring through the window onto Rapunzel's unclothed figure, she felt the weight of her actions and her chest was heavy with grief.

What had she done? Why had she let herself go? Why did she let Belle do something like this when a decision has to be made? Rapunzel lifted her left arm and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Beside the bed, on Belle's nightstand, Rapunzel's phone vibrated. The brunette slowly reached over and picked up the small iphone, narrowing her eyes as the bright screen flashed to life.

It was a text from Eugene. Rapunzel's guilt intensified and as Belle involuntarily stirred and moved closer to her. Rapunzel opened the message and read what Eugene had to say:

"_Hey, Punz. I know you're going through a hard time right now and how difficult in must be to deal with. I can't stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my mind, Punzy, I love you too much to let you go." _

Rapunzel flashed to the night before when Belle had said, "I love you too much."

"_But, if you choose Belle. I'll be okay_." Eugene had written. Rapunzel knew he wouldn't be alright. She knew he loved her with all his heart. She knew that he would have the hardest time in the world without her by his side. Rapunzel shut her eyes, tears beginning to well up. Bell shifted in her sleep and moved away from Rapunzel slightly.

The torn Brunette wrenched herself away from the comfortable position, picked up her clothes, slipped them on and left Belle alone in her room without a note, or even a softly spoken goodbye. Rapunzel felt like she needed to get away. She needed to clear her head. She needed to find a quiet place to simply heart heavy and her mind a confused mess, she took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out into the driveway…

Where was her car?

Elsa was the one who woke first. She was normally an early riser unlike Anna, so the platinum blonde had the privilege of seeing Anna at her most unaware state. Anna's hair was a mess, and a small strand of drool dribbled down her cheek…

Elsa smiled and sighed happily. It was a lovely thing to wake up next to the woman Elsa felt most safe with. Elsa shifted as she thought for a minute and realized that Anna and she were nothing more than friends and that this was a strange thing for friends to be doing. Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open upon the shifting of the girl beside her and Anna stared directly into two, beautiful, honest blue eyes and was met with a sleepy smile.

"Bonjour." Elsa giggled.

Anna's heart stopped when Elsa leaned up and kissed her nose.

"Hi." Anna smiled, wiping the drool from her cheek.

A vibration came from the floor and Elsa sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as Anna crawled over her lap, leaning over the side of the bed to grab her iphone. Elsa rested her hands on Anna's back and Anna giggled as she felt Elsa's cold hands touch her sensitive skin.

Anna unlocked her phone, then looked at who sent the message.

"It's from Punzy!" Anna smiled, but when she opened the message and read the words written in bold capital letters with many inappropriate words and exclamation marks her face fell. Elsa noticed Anna's change in demeanor and began to rub her back.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked softly.

"Punzy's about to murder me." Anna replied, going limp across Elsa's lap, "We need to go and get her."

"Couldn't she just get a ride home from Belle?" Elsa asked, a touch of innocence on her voice.

"Judging by what we saw them doing last night, that might not be the best thing to do." Anna replied sadly.

"But I don't wanna get up." Elsa moaned as Anna slowly rolled over and sat up, "I wanna stay with you!"

Anna's heart gave out to the older girl and said, taking Elsa's cold hands, "Punzy needs my help, Els. I can't just leave her over there. Come with me and I'll take you home."

Elsa and Anna got out of bed and both made their way to the front door. Kristoff, always a morning person, had awoken just in time to see the girls leaving. He questioned them both and Anna only replied with a quick, "Thanks for everything, Kris!" then helped Elsa out to the car. When they reached Rapunzel at the hotel who was sitting in the front lawn, pulling out some grass from the ground and flicking it away, Elsa turned to Anna who sat in the driver's seat and said, "Thank you for not being scared of me."

Anna smiled and said, "How could I be scared of someone so sweet?"

Elsa's cheeks turned a delicate rosy color and she replied in a low tone, "Only you could make a girl feel so special."

Anna grinned and advised Elsa to move quickly once she was out of the car unless she wanted to hear profanity the likes of which her ears had never heard before from Rapunzel. Elsa, before exiting the car to make room for the raging Punzy, leaned over and whispered, "Je t'appellerai."

The platinum blonde placed a warm kiss on Anna's freckled cheek, then jumped out of the car and ran around Rapunzel who climbed into the car seat adjacent to Anna, reminding the redhead of some awful horror movie in which the antagonist crawls across the floor.

"Drive." Rapunzel hissed through her teeth.

"I didn't mean to make you angry." Anna said as Rapunzel slammed the door shut.

"I know, Anna, just drive. Now."

As Anna obeyed, she decided then and there to say absolutely nothing and let Rapunzel alone. An air of frustration and anger filled the car and Anna felt extremely uncomfortable. Rapunzel was internally beating herself up over the fact she had given over to desire instead of thinking like a normal person. She hated herself in every way for cheating on Eugene. The text he had sent that morning wasn't helping either. She would have to make a decision soon to get everything out of her mind.

Rapunzel needed some kind of a release. A break. She needed to not feel so depressed and angry at everyone and everything every moment of every day. She needed to get the heartbreak done and over with so she could move on with her life and accept her choice, living with the person she had decided to keep...

But which one would she keep?

The question haunted Rapunzel to no end. She simply could not choose no matter how many times she weighed the pros and cons of being in each relationship. She despised herself for even having to choose. It was getting too outrageous. She would have to make her decision NOW.

Meanwhile, Anna, who had been so nervous about the girl sitting beside her flying into a fit or rage, focused her mind on other things. She thought of how she could possibly pay Kristoff back for the kindness he had shown her and Elsa the night before. The man and his reindeer were saints. She thought of Elsa, and how lovely she had looked first thing in the morning, and how she could've possibly looked so cute when she had just woken up. Waking up to have Elsa in her arms was something Anna never wanted to forget. She knew that she should probably wait longer to ask Elsa out on a real date, but something in her heart egged her on. She knew that Elsa was so grateful by her kindness she had shown upon not running away from her when she demonstrated her fantastic power in order to save her sorry ass from her former boyfriend. Anna wanted to show Elsa all the kindness in the world. Anna wanted Elsa to be hers. She had wanted it for a while.

Rapunzel scowled in the seat beside her and said in a dark tone, "Where did you go?"

"We went to Kristoffs." Anna replied warily.

Rapunzel said nothing and they drove on.

Reaching the college dorm rooms Anna and Rapunzel were met by some friends who invited them to come to the coffee shop on campus. Rapunzel rudely refused their invitation and sulked off to her dorm while Anna agreed to go with the girls. They, four in all, accompanied the redhead to the small coffee shop and casual conversation turned to talking about potential boyfriends and soul mates.

"Well I think my guy is perfect." Said Aurora as the five sat at a rounded table in the coffee shop, sipping their drinks, "I mean, he wakes me up every morning with a kiss! How much better could you get than that!"

"To be perfectly honest," A wild-haired redhead scot put in, "I think that's a bit...cliché"

"Says the girl who has no man." came a quip from a girl with a ponytail.

"Oh, can it Meg." said a Chinese woman to Anna's right side who sipped her tea quietly, "I think it's sweet."

"What about you, freckles?" Meg asked, all eyes focusing on Anna, "What about this…Elsa chick we've been hearing about?"

"Oh she's just absolutely wonderful." Anna sighed, resting her chin on her hand and staring off into space, "I'd ask her out if I wasn't so awkward…"

All the girls broke out into grins and looked at one another knowingly save for Merida who simply rolled her eyes and played with a strand of her messy fire engine red hair, humming a Scottish tune of freedom.

"Are you going to ask her out at all?" Aurora asked Anna eagerly, reaching over to take her hand, "I mean, you can't just let a girl like that go can you? You said she's leaving in three months right?"

"Three months is a long time." Anna said, "I prefer to take things slow."

"Since when did you ever take anything slowly?" Meg asked, a devilish grin on her face, "This girl must be something."

"Oh she is!" Anna smiled, "She's…breathtaking."

"Holy cow, woman! Do ye have any idea what you're sayin!" Merida said in exasperation.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Anna snapped.

"Describe her!" Mulan insisted.

"Well…" Anna cleared her throat nervously.

"Come on! What could it hurt?" Meg said, stirring her coffee.

"Uh, where do I start?" Anna began, biting her lip, "She's…got these ice blue eyes that sparkle when she get excited…"

Elsa, at that time was trying to get Belle out of bed so she could clean the sheets. Finding her friend naked in her bed was something Elsa never expected to see upon arriving to the room. Belle was unresponsive save for a few grunts and growls here and there, muttering something about how she didn't want Rapunzel to make her get up.

When Elsa had tried everything to get Belle to wake up enough so she could get out of bed, she rubbed her chin in thought, smiled, and snapped her fingers. A blob of ice cold snow landed all over Belle's side and the girl shrieked so loudly Elsa thought the neighbors would call the police. Belle rolled off of bed, furiously trying to wipe snow off of her bare skin, all the while curing in French and gasping out, "Froid! Froid! Froid! Froid!"

"C'est ce que vous obtenez!" Elsa sharply scolded Belle who scrambled off into the bathroom in her embarrassment of being found buck naked, "Vous êtes tellement bizarre."

"Tais-toi, Elsa!" Belle cried from the bathroom. Elsa tuned out Belle's vulgar rantings that emanated from the bathroom and took the sheets off of Belle's bed. She walked into the laundry room where she did the necessary procedures of cleaning bed sheets, all the while worrying about Anna and the possible torture she might be going through with Rapunzel.

"She's kind and so adorably shy…" Anna was saying almost in a trance while her friends listened, engrossed with Anna's descriptions, "She's got such beautiful hair and the perfume she uses is so…" Anna simply sighed and the girls understood, "I'd love to take her out on a date. I want to kiss her."

"Hold up, there, freckles." Meg said holding up a hand and halting Anna who bit her tongue, "If you're so fascinated by this chick, why are you so afraid to ask her out? If she's as nice as you say she is, there's no way in hell she'd turn you down for something as simple as a date. You're telling us you guys slept in the same BED together!"

"It wasn't anything like-"

"I know you two didn't do anything freaky," Meg continued, "but the fact that she was willing to sleep with you in and of itself is proof enough she's comfortable around you. If she can do something as intimate as sleeping with you than how big would a date be?"

"It makes a statement." Anna said, "I don't even know if she's into girls. She might just be so clingy due to her…err…condition."

"Condition?" Merida asked curiously.

"Socially inept!" Anna covered, "Uhh…she's kind of awkward around other people and uncomfortable in crowds."

"Even better!" Aurora said, clapping her hands, "Take her somewhere where you two can be alone!"

That wasn't a bad idea.

Anna, as the girls talked about possible places for Anna and Elsa to get together, thought about how amazing it would be to have Elsa as a girlfiend. She would always be there for Elsa, and Elsa could come to her any time with hugs and kisses and to appease her occasional desires. They differed so much from the other, but it's what made them so interesting. Anna wanted to know everything about this woman. She wanted to know the curve of her back, the ample chest, her hips… (Oh my god her hips.)

"Okay!" Anna said, slamming her fist on the table surprising every girl there, "I'm asking her out...tonight!"

Aurora cheered quietly and Meg smiled smoothly, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Mulan smiled and sipped her tea and Merida, again, apathetically rolled her eyes.

Anna giggled in her excitement. She would finally have Elsa to herself…and she'd be able to tell her how much she liked her. Perhaps a kiss would be in store? Anna shivered and grinned happily, sighing into her coffee cup.

_This is going to be…perfect._ Anna thought.

In the dark room of the dorm building, Rapunzel lay face down in her sheets, thinking, thinking, thinking. The room was silent, pitch black save for a bit of sunlight that drifted through the blinds that had been shut tight. Motionless the woman lay, thinking, thinking, thinking. She thought hard and long about every aspect of her situation and slowly came to a realization: Needs and wants were two different things.

She wanted Belle, but she needed Eugene.

Eugene was extremely special to her. He had gotten her through the worst of times. He was her anchor, her place of refuge. He was so kind, so thoughtful, so sweet, loving, and gentle…If he had gotten her through a dark time before, then he could do it again. She hadn't realized it, but no matter how much Rapunzel had grown attached to Belle, Eugene was always there for her, helping her along the way of life, making sure she was okay, putting her needs before his own, caring for her, protecting her, putting her before himself…

Rapunzel had decided and she lay very still for a few moments…

She got up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, grabbing her hoodie. She grabbed her car keys, and burst out the door, charging passed some roommates who stared after her in confusion. Rapunzel took the stairs instead of the elevator and walked briskly out the front door. She ran through the school grounds to get to her car. She wrenched open the door, hopped inside, hit the ignition and was off to Eugene's house in earnest.

Belle sat on the floor, cross-legged while Elsa paced back and forth, scolding her in a way Belle could not help but smile at. She scolded Belle for having sex with Rapunzel on her nice, clean bed sheets. Elsa scolded Belle for being so irresponsible in giving over to her desires instead of letting Rapunzel think about her situation. Belle sighed and Elsa stopped pacing. The shy girl asked, "Belle, are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Belle smiled weakly, "I just…knew I was doing the wrong thing, but I did it anyway."

Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes, "I swear…"

"What!" Belle chuckled, laying back on the floor, "It felt great though."

"BELLE!" Elsa shrieked, "Mon Dieu!"

Belle burst out into a fit of giggles while Elsa simply rolled her eyes in disgust.

Anna, happy as could be, feeling lighter than air, strolled into her dorm room, surprised to see Rapunzel's empty bed. For a moment, Anna nervously thought of all the places she could've gone too. But, deciding against bothering her distressed cousin, Anna sat down on her bed and whipped out her iphone, dialing Elsa's number.

As Elsa scolded Belle about being so open about sexual relationships and being completely and utterly passive about such a delicate situation, she jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Is that your knight in shining armor?" Belle giggled.

Elsa ignored her and took out phone, receiving the call and saying with a sweet tone that made Belle stop giggling, "Hey, snowflake!"

"AH! Yeah, that's my new nickname!" Anna laughed from the other end, "I still can't get over how cute that is."

"Yup." Elsa chirped, "You're my little snowflake! Did you and Rapunzel get back home safely?"

"Uh-huh." Anna replied, "We're both fine, although I don't know where Punzy went. She went somewhere when I went to get coffee with my friends…she'll be back later I'm sure. So. You're most likely wondering why I called…"

"Yeah." Elsa said, sitting down on her bed, "You forget something over here?"

"No I…" Anna paused, "I wanted to know if you'd like to…g-go out tomorrow?"

Rapunzel rolled up in Eugene's driveway and jumped out of the car, running to his front door. She burst inside excitedly, ready to tell him how sorry she was for making him worry and how much she loved him…

Loud moans from a voice she couldn't recognize could be heard coming from upstairs.

Rapunzel's pounding heart began to hammer as she listened to the unknown woman crying out in ecstasy. Rapunzel shut the front door as quietly as she could and crept up the stairs, her mind reeling at the thought of what might meet her on the other side of Eugene's bedroom door.

"No." she muttered, "No. Eugene would never…"

After what seemed like an eternity, Rapunzel reached his bedroom door. She could hear the moans from the other side, louder and more horrible than ever.

…She lifted a shaking hand threw open the door.

A sight she never thought she'd see met her and she shielded her eyes. The woman screamed and Eugene simply froze where he was on top of the woman. Rapunzel fled from the room, tears streaming from her eyes.

"PUNZY!" Eugene cried, "WAIT!"

But the front door slammed before Eugene could catch her, and the man was left alone with the weight of what he had done on his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You people are wonderful. I mean, seriously. I mean it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It really just makes me so happy that you all are enjoying this and I thank you all for your support!**

Anna tapped her foot and chewed her lip as she stood in front of Elsa's hotel door. She held a bouquet of roses behind her back along with some chocolate. Anna knew how much Elsa loved chocolate and she had remembered the time when she and Elsa were out walking and the woman had actually leaned down to smell some roses, telling Anna they were her favorite type of flower.

From inside, she herd Belle and Elsa talking lightly about how much they loved to ice skate that Elsa would have to do something about that. Anna bit her lip nervously and went to knock on the door, then drew her hand back. She lifted it again a moment later, then drew her hand back. When she went to knock a third time she stopped, took a deep breath and went for it.

Before her hand could make contact with the wood, Anna was taken by surprise by the door itself swinging open sharply, knocking her flat in the nose. She stumbled backwards and, lucky for her, the wall on the other side of the hallway braced her fall. She clutched the flowers and chocolates to her chest with one hand while she held onto her nose with her other, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

Belle, who had slammed the door into Anna's face accidentally, gasped and ran to her, cupping her face in her hands, "Oh my GOD, ANNA!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Anna smiled as Belle examined her face, "I'm totally okay, Belle, it's okay."

When Elsa came into view, Anna's pain strangely went away and Belle slowly let go of her face. Elsa reached out her hand and Anna took it, getting to one knee and kissing the back of Elsa's delicate hand. She softly began to trail kisses up Elsa's arm while Elsa giggled sweetly. Anna made her way up to Elsa's neck where she kissed lightly all the way up to Elsa's as she was going to go for a kiss, a sudden alarm blared through her subconscious.

Anna, with a jolt, awoke in her bed to the harsh sound of her alarm clock screeching out a warning. She slammed her fist down on the snooze button, frustrated with the horrible sound that met her every morning. She laid back on her pillow with a disgruntled huff, disappointed that what she had just done was only a dream.

Despite the fact it wasn't real, it gave her an idea. Perhaps flowers and chocolates were too cheesy? Nah. Elsa would appreciate them. Especially if the flowers were roses and the chocolates had caramel in them. Anna smiled and rubbed her eyes, ready to meet the new day with a positive outlook on this date and hopefully everything would turn out fine.

Anna stumbled out of bed and through the dark to open the blinds and let in some morning sunlight. She smiled when the warm rays touched her cheeks. Anna, after taking a deep breath, turned, expecting to see Rapunzel throw her pillow over her head to hide her eyes from the sunlight like she normally did, but Anna's eyes widened as she saw that Rapunzel's bed had been untouched since the night before.

Where was her cousin?

Anna ran to her bed and grabbed her phone, unlocking the device and frowning in slight panic as she saw no new messages from Rapunzel. Anna tried calling Rapunzel, texting her, leaving her voice mails. She even went so far as to email her missing cousin. Anna sat on Rapunzel's bed, worriedly biting her lip until she received a short text from Rapunzel:

"_I'm fine, Anna. I'll be home later. _ _"_

Anna sighed and rested a hand on her chest, her panic slowly ebbing away into peaceful relief.

Rapunzel, however, was not fine.

She had slowly woken up in a bar's bathroom stall with a beer bottle clutched in her left hand and a lump on her head that was painful to the touch. She moaned as she tried to move, the light of the bathroom's lamps making her sensitive eyes sting and water. She pulled herself into a sitting position and wiped some drool from her cheek, fresh tears making their way down her face.

Rapunzel had been so conflicted in the car driving home that she decided to try and drink the pain away. She was so hurt and in despair upon finding out that Eugene had been involved with another woman. But at the same time she knew she had done the exact same thing with Belle the night before. She was so full of guilt that she simply couldn't focus on the road.

She stopped at a bar near the college and ordered shot after shot until she couldn't see straight. The rest of her night was a blur. She might've kissed a few people…maybe she hit somebody since her knuckles were bruised and bloody, and the bottle in her hand was cracked on the bottom. As the world came into focus once more, she picked herself up off of the floor and pulled out her phone to see the many calls and messages from Anna, all urgent and worriedly sent with many typos and exclamation marks. Rapunzel rubbed her eyes and fumbled with the keyboard to reply. She sent Anna a text to ease her undoubtedly worried mind. Rapunzel leaned back against the tiled wall and let out a moan, rubbing her face.

She was a hypocrite. She was a liar, a cheater, a horrible girlfriend and a terrible cousin to Anna. Rapunzel, racked with grief, stumbled out of the stall and placed her hands on the sink, lifting her head to look at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess, she had large bags under her eyes and she looked like a wreck. She lowered her head and washed her face in the sink, drying her eyes with her shirt.

She didn't know what to do. Who could she go to?

Anna.

Anna would listen. But she was most likely spending time with Elsa. She knew how much those two liked each other.

Rapunzel took a deep breath, stood up straight and slowly walked out of the bar, avoiding the judgmental stares of the employees around her. She pushed through the bar doors and into the morning sun, her eyes squinting to the exposure of sudden, intense light. She crawled into her car and took a deep breath, pulled out her phone and texted Anna, "Anna, if you're doing anything with Elsa, please don't postpone it for me. But, just so you know, I need someone to talk to. I need you especially. Whenever you're done hanging out with her, come to the dorm room. By all means don't leave Els for me, okay?"

Anna's phone vibrated as she pulled up to Elsa's hotel. She read Rapunzel's text and paused for a long moment…deciding if she should do what Rapunzel said and go on her date with Elsa, or go straight to her cousin. Immediately after this thought crossed her mind, Anna's phone vibrated and Rapunzel's message read, "_I mean it Anna, if I know you, you're getting ready to come and find me. GO SPEND TIME WITH ELSA, YOU ASS."_

Anna blew air from her nose in frustration with her cousin and hopped out of the car, holding a single rose in her hand and a small box of chocolates. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the beautiful bouquet she had in her dream, but it was close enough.

Anna walked into the building and slipped into the elevator.

She tapped her foot impatiently, holding the flower to her chest, thinking of all the ways this date could go wrong. Maybe Elsa was doing something? Maybe she and Belle were doing something together. Maybe Elsa was busy with something important away from the hotel…Nah, she had agreed to Anna the night before. The image of their conversation flashed through Anna's mind and she smiled, sighing deeply upon the remembrance of Elsa's eager acceptance to go out on a date.

Anna's heart nearly stopped when she reached the top floor. She exited the elevator and shuffled down the hallway nervously, her eyes locked on the hotel room door. She bit her lip as she scuffled up to it.

"Belle, you left your underwear on the floor again." Elsa called from inside causing Anna to stop and listen…

"Il suffit de jeter dans le panier." Belle replied from the bathroom, "I'm in the tub."

"It's like I have to pick up after a de cinq ans." Elsa muttered.

Anna giggled and lifted a hand to knock on the door. From inside she could hear Elsa beginning to hum Anna paused as she received a chill up her spine at the beautiful sound. Elsa could sing very well but always chose not to because she thought she was no good at it due to her older sisters making fun of her for always singing when she was younger.

She hummed a familiar tune that Anna couldn't place. The redhead pressed her ear to the door and listened intently to Elsa's softly humming voice, secretly wanting to sing along with her…

"Shouldn't Anna have been here by now?" Elsa asked suddenly and Anna jumped at the mention of her name.

"I dunno. The chick's unpredictable." Belle said from the bathroom. Anna heard water being sloshed about as the woman shifted.

"Be that as it may, I still want her to be her now so we can go out on our…" Elsa paused and Anna's eyes widened as she heard Elsa giggle excitedly.

"You're so head over heels for her." Belle scoffed, "when Rapunzel and I went out together we were never this in love."

"Maybe Rapunzel was, but didn't tell you." Elsa replied and there was silence in the room for a few tense moments, "S-sorry, Belle. I didn't mean…"

"No, no, it's alright." Belle said quietly, "A part of me is just…jealous that you can be in a relationship like the one that you're in. You guys are starting off fresh with optimistic thoughts and hopes. You know for a fact that you like each other and you're both so sweet and young. But Rapunzel and I…"

Elsa could be heard moving toward the bathroom.

Inside the hotel room, Elsa, unaware that Anna was listening intently from outside the door, said, "I'm so sorry, Belle. Anna's told me a lot of how Rapunzel is suffering and I wish I could do something to help you."

"You're so sweet." Belle sighed, "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful person like you? Nothing."

Elsa rested her head against the closed bathroom door and said, "You're my best friend, Belle. I think you're wonderful."

Anna smiled softly and shut her eyes and she heard Belle say, "Anna's lucky."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because she gets to have a chance with someone like you."

Anna knocked on the door then and Elsa's head turned quickly towards the sound.

"Go have fun," Belle said affectionately, "and give her a kiss or something sweet like that."

Anna nearly squealed aloud when she heard Belle. She stood straight, hiding the flower behind her back, smiling, ready to meet her date. Elsa, inside, grabbed her purse and bolted to the door. She unlocked it and opened it a crack to peek through and see Anna standing there, a welcoming smile on her freckled face, her arms behind her back.

Elsa grinned as she noticed Anna was wearing the same clothes she wore the day they met at the airport. Elsa slipped out into the hallway and noticed Anna's red hair was done up nicely in that cute braid she always had and her warm, teal eyes studied Elsa's figure for a split second before focusing directly on her eyes.

Elsa smiled and said, "You're hiding something back there aren't you?"

"Maybe." Anna teased, "Maybe you should find out."

Elsa, slinging her purse over her arm, reached out and Anna backed away playfully. Elsa reached out again, walking towards her this time. She grabbed Anna's shirt and pulled her close, both girls giggled lightly and Elsa, slowly, ever so gently put her hands behind Anna's back and felt down her arms to her hands where she took a hold of the small box of chocolates and the rose. She backed up and held them out in front of her, blushing in surprise at how adorable the gifts were.

"You got these for me?" Elsa said, flattered.

"Why not?" Anna said, poking the carpet with the toe of her shoe, "I remembered you liked roses and chocolate so…"

"Oh, Anna, I love them!" Elsa gently put her arms around Anna's shoulders and Anna got a whiff of her favorite perfume from Elsa's shirt as she held her in a soft hug. Elsa backed away, awkwardly, her cheeks coloring.

"I've mapped out some places we can visit today, Els!" Anna said happily, taking the other woman's cool hand in her own, "Let's get this day started!"

"Je suis tellement excite!" Elsa giggled happily, letting Anna lead her along.

Rapunzel reached the dorm room and moved clumsily inside. She threw her purse down by her bed and sat down with a huff, taking a deep breath. She slowly laid down, curling into a ball and pressed her face into her pillow, trying desperately to forget everything by sleeping away her hangover. The poor woman, too wrapped up in her own despair, just couldn't escape the feeling of depression. She let out tears into her pillow and clutched the sheets, unaware that at the same time Belle was thinking about her, hoping, praying she was alright and not off somewhere doing something stupid that could make her situation any worse.

Belle, in the bathtub was reading a book, unable to focus on the words on the page. All she could think about was Rapunzel, and how much she wanted her to be okay. How much she wanted to hug her dear friend and tell her everything would be alright. But she couldn't. Belle couldn't sway Rapunzel's decision in any way…little did she know that Rapunzel's decision had been swayed in her favorite due to the actions of Eugene.

Eugene, at that moment was sitting on his bedside holding back tears the best he could. He knew what he did was wrong but it was one of those one night things. He didn't love the girl he had been with the night before at all. It was simply a mistake of judgment since he had been drinking and was delirious. If he had been in his right mind, he was absolutely sure he never would've…

He knew he had hurt Rapunzel and he hurt her badly. He grew angry at himself, then stood, running to find his shoes and pants to go and apologize.

Rapunzel cried out into her pillow, the image of Eugene and the woman flashing through her mind. She had loved Eugene. She had adored him, she had admired him, she had depended on him. He had shown her nothing but kindness and allowed her a second chance. How could Eugene just ditch her like that? Perhaps he had thought that Rapunzel would choose Belle instead of him and he was getting a head start on finding another girl?

That wasn't Eugene at all.

Eugene's heart ached at the image of Rapunzel fleeing from his house, crying. As if she hadn't been in enough hot water already. He had to go and mess it up. Typical.

Rapunzel's sobbing slowly ebbed as she gave over to exhaustion.

Belle set her book down and sat up in the tub, thinking hard about going to see Rapunzel. Should she go or not? Belle felt in her heart that something was definitely wrong. She grabbed a towel and began to drain the water from the bathtub. Belle wanted to check on Punzy…just to see if she was alright.

Anna and Elsa arrived at their first destination and Elsa clasped her hands in excitement.

"Ice skating!" Anna said like a radio announcer, slapping the wheel of her car, "Let's so how good you are, ice queen!"

Anna hopped out of the car and opened the door for Elsa, offering a hand. Elsa smiled and took Anna's ready hand and they walked inside together, side by side, talking about how they were going to undoubtedly fall.

"I'll catch you." Anna said smoothly to Elsa who lifted a hand to stifle a giggle.

"You'll catch me if you haven't already fallen." Elsa replied in the same exact tone. Anna stood still a moment, contemplating this fact while Elsa strolled ahead, flipping her braid.

"Damn." Anna smiled, then ran after the girl who had stolen her heart. Elsa had put the rose behind her ear and was now getting the correct size skates for them both. Anna watched the shy girl stutter when talking to the man at the desk. Her cute, shy nature made up for her awkwardness around people. The man at the desk was too transfixed with the French woman's beauty to even feel awkward when having a conversation with her.

When Elsa managed to get them their skates, they were allowed into the ice rink. Anna was hesitant at first but Elsa, being among something she had had lots of experience with in the past, took Anna's hand and confidently skated out onto the ice. Anna, never having ice skated before in her life clung to Elsa's arms and cried out, "AH! Oh, god!"

"Hold on, silly." Elsa giggled, grabbing Anna's hands tightly and pulling her into a standing position. Elsa squeezed Anna's hands gently and said, "It's just like when you slid across the halls with your socks when you were younger, except this time you're balancing on little blades. Just one foot in front of the other now…See? It's not so hard is it?"

Anna began to skate forward while Elsa skated backwards. Elsa, holding Anna's hands tightly, reassuringly, making sure the redhead wouldn't fall, guided Anna across the sheet of ice, encouraging her with soft, affectionately spoken words. Anna was too intently focused on Elsa's face to pay attention to the way she was moving her feet so she slipped often and Elsa had to hold onto her.

"Très bon." Elsa praised as Anna slowly got the hang of it and began to move more fluidly, "Je vais vous laisser partir maintenant."

"Wha?" Anna asked, completely clueless. As Elsa's grip began to loosen on Anna's she got the idea and clung tighter to Elsa's hands. The older woman laughed as Anna made a series of quick, "Nonononononono's!" before she cried, "Don't let go, I'll fall!"

"And who's going to catch who now, hmmm?" Elsa chuckled while Anna exasperatedly gave her a look.

Elsa ice skated backwards to the side of the rink where she placed Anna's hands on the side of the wall and said, "I just want to try something quickly. Une seconde."

"Une what now?" Anna stuttered, succeeding in making Elsa laugh yet again. Anna watched in fascination as Elsa turned and skated away quickly, picking up speed. She reached the end of the rink and made a quick turn, her skates spraying ships of ice against the wall. Elsa then, in one fluid movement that made Anna's jaw go slack, jumped, spun around twice, then landed cleanly on her skates. Breathless and surprised, Elsa slowly skated over to Anna who could do nothing but stare in astonishment.

"I took figure skating when I was old enough to be around people." Elsa said, out of breath "I remembered that trick from a while ago."

Anna nearly slapped herself in her massive effort to give Elsa an appropriate response. Anna took Elsa's hand and said, "That was absolutely amazing!"

"Really?" Elsa said, blushing, "Oh, no it…it was a sloppy landing, I could do better."

"Then show me!" Anna prodded, "Show me more!"

Elsa, secretly overjoyed that Anna wanted to see more, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the nose before skating off and saying, "This one took a lot of practice so if I fall and break something, do your best to wobble over here and help me!"

"Will do!" Anna laughed, waving.

As Elsa proceeded to show Anna what she learned in the few lessons in figure skating she took as a child, Anna clapped and whistled. Elsa's form was beautiful. She was the very picture of sophisticated grace whereas Anna could barely move one leg lest her skate slip and she'd clutch desperately at the side of the rink to avoid falling flat on her bum.

As Elsa finished her last trick, she spread her arms out as she skated over to Anna who was clapping for her and flushed completely red, "Elsa, that was so amazing! How can it be that you're absolutely freaking awesome at everything you do? It's not fair"

"I'm not good at everything." Elsa replied breathlessly, taking Anna's hands again as she reached her, "I'm glad you like what I do though."

"How could I not!" Anna sputtered, "It-it was absolutely spectacular! I-I really loved it, Els. It's just that…"

Elsa arched her eyebrows and Anna bit her lip, choosing her next words carefully, "You're just so…dignified and beautiful that you leave such an impression on me…"

Elsa let out a breath she was holding and she lifted a hand to her cheek in embarrassment as Anna said with complete honesty and adoration in her eyes, "I don't think I've ever met a woman more perfect that you, Elsa."

Belle paused outside of Rapunzel's door, hesitating to knock. She could hear her friend's heartbroken sobbing coming through the wood and her heart ached. It was never too late to just turn around and go back to the hotel. She could wait for Elsa to get back. Belle could go out to get something to eat. She could be doing so many other things than coming here to comfort someone whom she didn't exactly know if she would accept her or not…

Belle was too in love with Rapunzel to just simply leave her alone to cry. She clasped her hand around the door handle and twisted it slowly, quietly, opening the door gradually so she could just stick her head in and see if Rapunzel was up or not. Belles heart gave out as she saw Rapunzel laying draped across her bed, her back heaving with sobs and her entire body tensed.

Belle immediately lost all of her hesitation and nervousness. She walked right in, shut the door, ran to Rapunzel and picked the girl up, placing her into her lap holding her in her arms. Rapunzel, frightened by the sudden contact struggled for a minute, then as she recognized the familiar touch of her best friend, she relaxed and leaned into her chest, crying harder than before.

Belle ran her fingers through Rapunzel's messy hair and whispered, "Punzy, honey…it's going to be alright."

Rapunzel clung to Belle's shirt tightly, crying out, "Eugene! He…"

"What?" Belle asked in surprise, "What did Eugene…"

Suddenly, from the hallway, Belle focused on someone's approaching footsteps. They were quick paced and pounding against the floor. Rapunzel stopped crying to listen and Belle held Rapunzel close to her chest. Both girls stared at the door for a moment, praying the pounding footsteps would pass them by.

The footsteps halted right outside Rapunzel's door and there was a silence that fell over the room as the door handle shook as a hand was laid on it.

"…Shit." hissed Belle.

Eugene barged through the door and stomped into the room, looking at Rapunzel laying in Belle's lap. Overcome with rage upon seeing his girl in another person's arms, he made a grab for Rapunzel, but Belle, knowing how to deal with an angry man, quickly moved out of the way and set Rapunzel down on the bed, getting to her feet in front of the raging man.

"Get out of the way!"

"Get out of here!"

Eugene and Belle stared at each other for an extremely long time, Blue eyes boring into Hazel. Belle stood fast, her arms protectively shielding Rapunzel who stared on in complete shock, unable to say a word. Eugene stood over the small girl, ready to throw her out of the way to get the thing he came for.

Belle and Eugene recognized the other as being the person that had caused their Rapunzel so much pain. The fact that they were in the same room, angry -no- furious with the other caused their anger to intensify.

"Move." Eugene hissed in a voice Rapunzel had never heard before.

"Not on your life." Belle spat, venom coated her words.

Then, just as Eugene went to throw Belle aside, Rapunzel snapped.

"STOP IT!" she cried, covering her eyes, "STOP IT, PLEASE!"

Both Eugene and Belle focused on Rapunzel in an instant, forgetting about each other's anger.

"DO you have ANY idea what you're putting me through?" Rapunzel shouted in her desperation to make them understand, "Why do you keep trying to sway my decision! Why do you keep coming back! Belle!" Rapunzel grabbed Belle's arm and shoved her forcefully out of the way so she could stand, "Why did you even come here?! Did you come to have sex again or did you come to try and persuade me to take your side?!"

Rapunzel whirled on Eugene, "And YOU!" she threw back her arm and slapped him across the face, "What makes you think I want to see you? You asshole! How could you do something so unbelievably awful? So horrible? So disgusting? So vile? So unfaithful? If you think I'm going to choose you after what you did, then you're dead wrong! I thought you were better than that; better than cheating on someone who loved you to have one-night-sex with another woman!"

Eugene placed a hand on his stinging cheek and Rapunzel put her hands on his chest and shoved him back against Anna's bed in her fury, "I loved you! I trusted you! I had come to tell you that I had chosen you over Belle because I NEEDED you!"

Belle's heart stopped.

"I NEEDED You, Eugene, and you had to go and throw away everything we had by being a complete asshat and banging some other girl!" Rapunzel grabbed his shirt again, gripping it so hard in her fists the fabric stretched, "And you come back here and expect me to forgive you just like that!?" She threw him towards the door, "Get OUT of here you disgusting, cheating, unfaithful bitch! Get out of my sight before I call the freaking rape team in here."

Eugene, completely astounded, hurt by the words that were directed at him, furious at the fact that Rapunzel and Belle had, in fact, had sex before, and desperately wanting to call Rapunzel a hypocrite, backed away from the raging woman and bumped into the door. Grabbing for the handle, and throwing open the door, Eugene ran from the room without saying what he wanted, leaving Rapunzel and Belle alone. Belle had her back pressed against the far wall, terrified of what Rapunzel might to do her. She had never seen Rapunzel display that much strength before in her life. The fact that the little brunette had managed to shove a full grown man across a room was astonishing.

Rapunzel stood where she was, trying to catch her breath, trying to control herself, trying to get a hold of her emotions. Her breath was heavy and she placed a hand on her chest in effort to calm her pounding heart. Belle said nothing. She could barely breathe. She watched her dear friend slowly calm down and turn to her.

"Get out." Rapunzel ordered softly.

And Belle fled without a word.

"Okay, okay, I can understand once, but twice he tried?!" Anna laughed.

"Twice!" Elsa giggled, "The man simply wouldn't take no for an answer!"

Elsa and Anna had left the ice skating rink after Anna had fallen a few times and were now hand in hand, taking a walk through the park. The two were sharing the chocolates Anna had gotten for Elsa, and they were simply talking about funny run-ins with people they found extremely strange. Both of them had no idea how their conversation came about, but neither were complaining.

"So," Elsa continued, "The man to whom I had declined a date once already had exited the train, followed me through the mall, and was now shadowing me and Belle across the sidewalk to the restaurant."

"Oh, god I so would've decked that guy." Anna put in.

"I have no doubt you would!" Elsa scoffed, "He followed Belle and I to the restaurant, sat down at the table adjacent to us and ordered the same thing as I did!"

"WOW, what a freaking creep!"

"Calling him a creep is the understatement of the century." Elsa quipped and Anna linked her arm with Elsa's chuckling warmly, "Basically, Belle, who had known he was following us all day, called him out and embarrassed the hell out of him by shouting so loud everyone could hear about the fact he had been tailing us all day."

Anna burst out laughing and Elsa continued, "The guy left without paying for his dinner and he got tracked down by the police and they arrested him for public harassment!"

"Ohhh." Anna sighed rubbing the back of her neck, "That's absolutely amazing."

"It was one of the weirdest experiences of my life, that's for sure." Elsa smiled.

"To be honest, I don't think there's a person alive who wouldn't follow you if it meant they would get a date." Anna smiled and Elsa bit her lip shyly, "I'm lucky to be here with such an amazing girl."

"Oh stop it." Elsa teased, brushing up against Anna, "You're just flattering me."

"Duh!" Anna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I love to flatter you because you deserve it!"

Elsa looked at Anna and they slowed their pace. The redhead turned to Elsa and softly sighed, "You deserve all the attention in the world."

Anna took Elsa's cool hands and placed them on her shoulders, leaning forward to press her cheek against Elsa's. The platinum blonde was blushing so hard she was sure she was turning purple. She felt Anna's eyelashes brushing against her cheek, giving her butterfly kisses. She received chills down her spine as she felt Anna's gentle hands rest on her hips.

Anna wanted to make Elsa feel as special as possible. She kissed Elsa's cheek, then whispered into her ear, "Elsa, forgive me if I'm going too quickly, but you're so beautiful that I…can't help but feel a connection with you."

Elsa's heart pounded away in her chest and she pressed herself against Anna, burying her face into Anna's soft red hair, "I f-feel a connection to y-you too, Anna." she stuttered, "I just…am afraid that I might slip up one day and my powers will show. I'll cause you trouble and people will judge you unjustly for being with a freak like me. I don't want you to go through the same things I-"  
"Stop right there." Anna said, backing up and putting a finger to Elsa's lips, "You are aware that I don't really care what other people think, right?"

Elsa remained silent and Anna cupped Elsa's cheek with her hand. Elsa leaned into the warmth of Anna's palm and Anna stroked her cheek sighing softly in pleasure, smiling at the older girl. Elsa had never felt happier in her life, but she knew she had to control herself. She couldn't let her emotions go. She couldn't let them sip, everyone would know… But the way Anna was holding her, stroking her cheek in such a gentle way made the woman's heart ache to show how much she truly admired Anna. She loved Anna. She really did. She knew that her emotions were unpredictable, but at this moment in time, Elsa had never been more sure of any other emotion in her life.

She loved Anna, and she never wanted her to go.

Anna loved Elsa, and she had been in love for a while. Being able to touch her finally instead of staring at a picture, feeling her, and looking into her eyes to see a similar emotion shining back was almost too much for Anna. The red haired woman slid her fingers down Elsa's cheek to her jaw, where she traced all the way up to her chin.

As Elsa felt Anna take hold of her chin oh-so-delicately with her thumb, Anna's arm locking securely around her waist. Elsa's ice blue eyes half closed as she watched Anna slowly stand on her tip toes, moving closer and closer to her face.

"Close your eyes." Anna whispered. Elsa felt her warm breath on her lips and she did as Anna asked, shutting her blue eyes slowly, her lips parting involuntarily. Anna, her heart pounding and the desire to kiss Elsa fueling her actions, was inches away from Elsa's lips. She shut her eyes entirely and leaned up their lips centimeters away…

Something in Anna's pocket vibrated.

The moment was gone.

Anna moved away from Elsa, smiling awkwardly, pulling out her phone while Elsa stood there looking completely dazed and disappointed. Anna's face fell and she turned away as she opened her phone to see who had sent her a text. It was from Belle.

"Belle?" Anna muttered in surprise.

"What?" Elsa asked, leaning over Anna's shoulder, "Belle? What about her?"

"I got a text from Belle!" Anna said clearly and Elsa's curiosity grew, "I didn't know she even had my number."

"Go ahead and open the text." Elsa said, putting her arms around Anna's waist, muttering, "J'espère qu'elle va bien…"

As Anna opened the message and both girls read what Belle had wrote, both stood frozen where they were and Anna lifted a hand to cover her mouth in horror. Elsa moved away from Anna and both turned to the other. Both nodded in unison, understanding the importance of the situation.

They immediately began to run for the car to get to the dorm rooms.

Anna urgently grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her along faster.

"This is SO bad." Anna said, "So, so, so bad!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's finally here! XD Sorry for the wait. I had a few things going on. Hope you enjoy it. **

Anna stumbled through the door of the college dorm room to find Rapunzel in the corner, hugging her legs tightly against herself, as if that somehow would shield her from all of her problems. Elsa, having come with Anna, silently made her way into the room behind Anna as the redhead rushed forward and got to her knees, hesitating to reach out to Rapunzel. Elsa silently shut the door behind her, looking around the dark room nervously before sitting down on Anna's bed.

When the girls had received the message Belle had sent recounting all of what Rapunzel had done, there had been no time to drop Elsa off at the hotel. The dorm rooms were closer to them, and judging by what Belle's text had said, all Anna needed was to get to Rapunzel as quickly as she could. Unaware to the three girls, Belle, in her silent, dim hotel room, was sitting in her armchair with her head rested back on the soft cution. Belle stared at the ceiling, remembering the pain in Rapunzel's voice, the pure anger she displayed as she shoved Eugene across the room towards the door.

She lifted a hand to cover her eyes, letting out a long, frustrated sigh.

What was she going to do? How was Rapunzel going to deal with this? She was even concerned for Eugene the asshole. He had taken a hard hit to the ego and looked genuinely hurt when he had run from the room. As much as Belle didn't like the man, there was still a twinge of pity in her heart. No one should have to be treated that way. Although Eugene had done something awful, Rapunzel had done the very same. With her. Belle was laden with guilt, thinking about her mistake.

Anna gently placed a hand on Rapunzel's arm and met the brunette's red, sore eyes as she lifted her head. Anna shook her head and stroked her cousin's arm whispering, "You've been through so much."

Elsa watched as her friend reached forward and wiped Rapunzel's tears away with soft, tender gestures that made the crying woman calm down slightly.

"I wanted to come right to you when you texted me, Punzy but…"

"Everything is my fault." Rapunzel whispered, weight on her words.

"I'm not going to deny that." Anna replied, eye wrestling her cousin, fighting to keep her attention, "However, no matter how bad things seem, no matter how in the dark you feel, how lost and alone and afraid you are, you are never truly alone."

"You have no clue what I'm going through!" Rapunzel shouted.

"I know." Anna said calmly, in a voice that made Elsa's heart flutter with affection, "But I understand you're hurt and in need of comfort."

Elsa watched with joy in her heart as Anna sat down on the floor and opened her arms for Rapunzel saying, "Well Punzy, here I am."

"I'm tired of breaking down and crying." Rapunzel said apathetically to Anna, wrenching her eyes away from the woman, "It never solves anything to just sit down and cry."

"Well then, my purpose for being here will be in vain," Anna said, "Punzy, you understand my intentions. You know that I'm here for you so why do you push away from me?"

"I don't want to hurt you too."

"You're hurting me by pushing me away." Anna replied, urgency lacing her words, "Punzy, come here."

Rapunzel disregarded Anna with a sullen glare and Anna's comforting, smiling face fell. She turned to Elsa and the older girl responded to Anna's look for help with a shrug. Anna stared at the floorboards, desperately trying to think of a way that she could possibly make Rapunzel come out of her depression long enough to feel the slightest bit better…

Anna had, in a split second, a brilliant idea. She snapped her fingers, stood and walked over to Elsa. She reached down and took the woman's hands that were already held out for her before she reached her.

"Now." Anna cleared her throat, "If you want me to stop, just start making some kind of indication."

"Why? Que faites-vous-"

Elsa was cut off by Anna pressing her hands to her chest and lightly, playfully, pushing her back onto her comfortable bed. As Elsa's head hit the soft blankets, her arms above her head, Anna's face came into view above her. Elsa bit her lip nervously as she realized what Anna was about to do. As Anna's loving teal eyes stared into clear, icy blue ones, Elsa whispered, "Oh…"

Anna didn't hesitate this time. She leaned down, holding Elsa's left hand gently, lacing their fingers together and resting her right hand on Elsa's right wrist. Anna's leg touched Elsa's and she lowered her hips down on the taller girl's. In response, Elsa gave a tiny, "ah!" and Anna's cheeks turned a dark crimson. The redhead tilted her head as she drew nearer. Elsa could count every freckle on Anna's face. Anna smiled as she lingered just above Elsa's lips, watching her eyes flutter shut and her lips part…

Then, the redhead pressed her lips against the platinum blonde's.

Rapunzel, in the corner, noticed the temperature in the room drop significantly and raised her head long enough to see Anna on top of Elsa, laying comfortably situated on Anna's bed. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she watched Anna motionlessly kissing the shy girl who was as stiff as a board. Suddenly, from the ceiling, snow began to fall and Rapunzel's jaw dropped at the sight of the glittering flakes coming to rest on the floor about her. Some rested on her arms and nose, staying on her eyelashes and falling to the floor around her creating a quickly accumulating pile of winter snow and ice.

She noticed s soft blue glow emanating from Elsa's right palm and Rapunzel could do nothing but stare in complete shock upon her discovery of the woman's secret power.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT!" Rapunzel shouted, standing to her feet, a grin breaking out across her face, "I KNEW IT!"

Anna smiled into her and Elsa's kiss as she felt the older girl slightly shift beneath her when both heard Rapunzel's shout of triumph. Elsa's lips were cool, yet somehow comfortably warm at the same time. Anna couldn't place how she felt exactly but it was a mixture between complete pleasure, trying to keep her thoughts from abandoning her completely, and holding back the urge to deepen their kiss. Anna's right hand traced down Elsa's arm to her shoulder where she traced up Elsa's slender neck to her cheek.

Elsa thought Anna tasted like chocolate and warm sunshine. If sunshine had a taste, Anna was certainly it. Elsa loved the feeling Anna brought to her and as Anna cupped her cheek, she lifted her right hand to place on Anna's back. The two stayed locked in their sweet embrace for a few more moments before Anna broke their first kiss slowly, nuzzling the bridge of Elsa's nose before giving her a chance to breathe.

Elsa's eyes opened slowly to meet two, equally dazed ones. The blonde woman smiled, not caring about hiding her emotions at all, taking Anna's face in her hands and sitting up slightly, bringing their lips together again. Anna's eyes slammed shut a second time and this time it was Elsa who smiled into the kiss. As Anna and Elsa continued to embrace each other, Rapunzel watched in complete awe as the snowflakes fluttered around her. Each had a certain shape and none of them were different. They were all the same, beautifully designed snowflakes. Rapunzel fell to her knees in the soft, chilly snow to grab a handful of snow where she quickly rolled it into a sphere and turned toward the two girls who had broken away from their second kiss and Elsa was planting smaller kisses on Anna's face.

Anna, completely lost in Elsa's loving gestures, was completely startled by the feeling of a ball of ice and snow connecting with the back of her head. She sat up, rubbing the snow away from her hair shouting, "Was that NECESSARY?!"

"I knew it!" Rapunzel shouted with glee, "I KNEW she had some kind of crazy secret!"

Elsa, with Anna sitting on her lap, propped herself up to look at Punzy and watched with relief as Rapunzel dropped to her knees yet again and said, "This is going to be our secret! This is so freaking cool! OH!"

Anna turned back to Elsa and smiled slyly.

"You…" Elsa said, covering her mouth in sudden understanding, "You planned that!"

"It was the only way I could get her out of her funk so she could speak sensibly." Anna replied, placing herself down atop Elsa again who remained sitting. Anna rested her head resting in the crook of the French woman's neck, "Now, snow bunny, where were we?"

"Snow bunny!" Elsa giggled sweetly, rubbing Anna's back, "I like it!"

"My GOD I'm a genius!" Rapunzel shouted reaching out to catch the falling snow, "Just wait until Belle finds…"

"Damn." Anna sighed.

Rapunzel slowly sat herself down on the bed beside the two, holding her head in her hands. Rapunzel, wracked with the same grief yet again was about to sink back into despair, but suddenly her heart told her: no more.

"Okay." She said, gathering her thoughts and sitting up straight, "Alright. I have to make things right here. I need to make up for all the harm I've cause everyone." Rapunzel lifted her head to smile at her bewildered cousin, "Thank you, Anna."

"Nothing a little snow can't fix." She smiled, ticking Elsa who gave a little yelp of displeasure.

Rapunzel stood, smiled at the French woman and said, "I always knew you were special."

Elsa blushed in embarrassment as Rapunzel pulled her and Anna into a hug.

"Somehow I thought I'd be more surprised when I found out about your talent," The brunette said into her ear, "but since I've been assuming that you've had this secret pretty much the whole time I've known you, it's not as groundbreaking as I thought."

"Y…you won't tell anyone?" Elsa stuttered.

"Not a word to anyone. I promise." Rapunzel smiled.

"There's the Punzy we all missed!" Anna said throwing her arms around her cousin's neck and pulling her into a tighter hug. Rapunzel felt her chest lighten a bit and a little of the weight in her subconscious lifted as well. Now that she knew that Anna was there for her and that Elsa was there as well, (With her mystery powers), Rapunzel felt empowered.

She was absolutely sick of feeling horrible, guilty and depressed for a month's time, barely able to drag herself out of bed each morning, barely able to focus on her college classes. She needed to fix what she had done and mend what was broken. She needed to speak with Eugene no matter how much she didn't want to. And she had to speak with Belle, and apologize for…everything.

Rapunzel was released from the hug, and as she wobbled through the snow to the front door she said, "I'll be back once things are fixed, enjoy yourselves in the meantime."

"We plan to!" Anna said waving, then turning to plant a few, feather light kisses on Elsa's smiling face. Rapunzel observed the two for a moment, certain she had the stupidest grin on her face before she left the room with a slightly less heavy heart.

Eugene sat on his armchair with empty beer cans thrown to the side. The television flickered with dim light of some TV show he wasn't able to acknowledge. His hand hadn't left his sore, red cheek since he ran from Rapunzel's dorm room.

He knew he had done something wrong. He had simply gone to her to apologize and nothing more, but when he saw Rapunzel in that…woman's arms he just couldn't contain the anger he held within himself. He had done something so awful and unfaithful, and yet, she had done the same to him. The fact that she had gone behind his back and had sex with her friend was driving him insane. The mixture between guilt, and anger, was internally torturing Eugene. As he flipped unconsciously through the channels on TV, he sunk lower and lower into despair. He was oblivious to everything, even the sound of the front door opening and closing quietly.

Rapunzel nervously padded into Eugene's house and moved towards his living room. She played with her hands as she moved towards the figure lying perfectly still the arm chair. The two had spent a lot of time in that room, and to think what was about to happen was happening there of all places…

Eugene, sensing someone near, growled in a deep, grating voice, "Whoever it is, I don't want to talk right now."

"But will you make an acceptation for me?" Rapunzel asked lightly.

Eugene sat bolt upright in his chair, his migraine making his head split with pain but he didn't show it. Rapunzel walked apprehensively forward and reached out to him, putting a hand on his that hadn't left his cheek. She began to cry as she saw the stinging mark she had left. Eugene looked into her Hazel eyes and said, "How could you do that to me?"

"I was upset and-"

"No, why would you go and have sex with Belle? Then get mad at me when I did the same thing?"

Rapunzel paused. She didn't expect things to be that difficult.

"I mean," Eugene said, writing his hands, "you go and have sex with Belle and then SLAP me when I had sex with another woman? We did the same thing to each other and YOU slapped ME? What the fu-"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted, "Honey, calm down."

"Don't call me that." Eugene snapped taking her hand from his cheek and setting it at her side, "In fact…don't call me, EVER."

"Eugene just listen to me!" Rapunzel insisted urgently, reaching out and grabbing his face, forcing him to focus on her, "Listen. We've all done something wrong here. You and I are as guilty as the other. I get that you're angry with me, and by all means you should be! I deserve to go to hell for cheating on you and I'm sure you were probably drunk as frick when that girl pulled you home and you were just delirious. I'm so sorry, Eugene. We both messed up!"

"Sorry sometimes doesn't cut it." Eugene replied bitterly.

"I-I'm just…what else can I say, Eugene? All I can say is that what I did was wrong and I'm sorry I slapped you when I should've been more delicate with the situation. I would give anything if you would just forgive me and we could leave this all behind."

"Some things can't be forgotten." Eugene growled.

Rapunzel stood, letting his face go, holding back tears, "I'll give you some time to think about my apology…" she said, her voice wavering slightly, "I want to make things right again. If I have to wait forever to regain your trust and love then I swear I'll wait forever…"

Eugene said nothing. He picked up an unopened beer can and popped it, bringing it to his mouth and tipping it back. Rapunzel lingered by him for a while longer, then left his house without another word. When she exited the house, she pressed her back against Eugene's front door and took a deep breath, promising herself she wouldn't cry…

"A-Anna…" Elsa said nervously.

Anna lifted her head from Elsa's chest and smiled adoringly down at the older woman, crossing her arms over Elsa's breasts, "Yeah, snow bunny?"

"I-is it okay if…" Elsa began, biting her lip, her cheeks flushing red, "I-if you and I…we-we uhh…"

"Yes?" Anna giggled.

Elsa took a deep breath, her heart pounding, then blurted out in French, "Voulez-vous être mon amant?!"

Anna giggled and kissed Elsa gently, quickly, teasingly, putting her hair behind her ear and smiling gently, "I love it when you talk like that."

"Is that a yes?" Elsa asked, stressed out, but smiling.

"I don't know what you said, Elsie." Anna sighed, kissing Elsa again sweetly, making Elsa's heart jump with joy. Elsa and Anna had been cuddling for the past half hour, telling each other how much they admired the other and just generally being lovers, but now Elsa felt it was an appropriate time to ask this woman who had shown her so much kindness lately and had provided so many days of comfort if she wanted to officially be her girlfriend. Anna and had given Elsa a reason to smile and greet the day with a positive view. She made Elsa feel free, and welcome to be herself no matter what happened.

Anna smiled down at the woman she had admired for such a long time, cupping her cheek in her hand, relishing in the opportunity to show as much affection as she could. Elsa was hers and she was Elsa's for the time being.

"I said, will you be my lover?" Elsa asked softly and Anna hesitated stroking her cheek which made Elsa's heart stop for only a moment before Anna lifted Elsa's head and brought her into a sitting position. Anna placed a hand on the back of Elsa's head and gently began to undo her braid.

"If you wanna be my lover…" Anna said, leaning forward and stopping just before their lips touched, "You gotta get with my friends."  
"ANNA, come on!" Elsa said, shoving her aside on the bed where the redhead landed, giggling.

"How could I NOT make that reference, Elsa, come on!"

"I was asking you a serious question, silly!" Elsa playfully scolded, laying beside Anna with a huff, "Even so, that was pretty good."

"Why thank you, ice queen."

"You have to answer my question seriously though." Elsa said, laying on her side and resting her cheek on her arm.

"Well, hell yeah I want to be your girlfriend!" Anna agreed laughingly, "I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend! Lovely powers and all!"

Elsa stiffened at the words spoken. She had never referred to her powers as anything other than "a hindrance." Or "a freakish disability" or "an evil thing!" never before had Elsa heard her powers being used in the same sentence with the word: lovely. Anna took Elsa's hand and said,

"I know what you're thinking." Anna leaned forward and rested her forehead on Elsa's, "And I'm going to tell you this: I love you and you're amazing powers, no matter what people have said about them in the past." As Elsa cuddled up to Anna, the redhead continued, "You know, before I met you, I used to look at a picture of you and think: Wow…I'd like to meet that beautiful girl someday."

The older girl shyly snickered and kissed her nose.

"I never knew I would be holding you a month after we met." Anna sighed pressing her face into Elsa's soft hair, "You're so lovely, Elsa…so lovely and beautiful and-."

"Arrêter!" Elsa laughed, pulling Anna tightly against her, "You're going to spoil me!"

"You love it!" Anna teased.

"…More or less."

"You're so cute."

"You're so evil!"

"Why I never!" Anna sat up and crossed her arms, turning her head away from Elsa. The platinum blond reached up and tugged lightly on Anna's two braids, pulling them out and undoing the locks of hair, running her fingers through the red hair she adored. When Anna turned and Elsa saw the way her hair hung around her face, framing her features perfectly, she sighed slowly and smiled.

"What?" Anna asked, fluffing her hair.

"Y-you're…" Elsa stuttered, "So beau, Anna…"

"Beau?" Anna repeated.

"Oui." Elsa answered, reaching up to, again, run her fingers through Anna's soft ginger hair, "I adore you're hair down. You have to wear it like this more often."

"I-I will!" Anna replied in surprise, "If you like it, then of course I'll wear it down!"

"Thanks!" Elsa smiled happily, "I also adore your freckles. Just saying."

Anna blushed when Elsa reached up to trace her fingers delicately across Anna's cheeks, "You're so cute the way you wrinkle your nose like that."

"I wrinkle my nose?" Anna asked curiously, crossing her eyes in effort to see her nose.

"In the cutest way." Elsa replied softly. Anna smiled and laid down again, putting her arm over Elsa's side. Much to Elsa's pleasure, she could smell Anna's hair as she let Elsa put her face close to her red locks.

"Let's see you with your hair down." Anna said, reading up to undo the tightly woven, intricate braid. Elsa lowered her head and let Anna do as she pleased. When Anna let the hair loose and undid the braid all together she sat back and made a picture frame with her fingers.

"You're a freaking MODEL, Els!" Anna exclaimed, "Just look at how beautiful you are!"

Elsa blushed and reached up to play with a piece of her hair. Anna, always having been fascinated with Elsa's braid, was fascinated even more with it down. The soft curly strands of hair fell perfectly about the woman's shoulders. Her seemingly windswept hair fell perfectly about her face. Anna and Elsa both took a moment to admire the other with their hair down

"Could I give you a…FRENCH BRAID?!" Anna asked loudly and Elsa rolled her eyes, flopping back against the bed with a massive huff.

Meanwhile, Belle lay curled in her bed, holding onto the pillow that Rapunzel had shared the night they had spent together. The brunette's scent lingered on the soft fabric and Belle had done nothing but lay very still, breathe in the scent she had missed for so long, and try not to cry. Her efforts were in vain, for a few tear drops stained the surface of the pillow as she held it to her head.

Rapunzel had quickly rushed to the hotel room, hoping with all of her heart that the situation she had gotten herself into would turn out better than her time with Eugene. She lifted her hand to knock on the door and there come, from within the room, the sound of Belle making a very loud moan.

"Belle?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"Punzy?!" Belle shouted, hopping from her bed and bolting across the room to her door which she threw open and stared at Rapunzel. Rapunzel, taken aback by Belle's desperation to get to the door began her apology.

"Listen Belle," Rapunzel played with her hands, "I know that earlier today I messed everything up. I know I slapped Eugene, and I know I kind of threw you across the room, but-"

Before Rapunzel could say another word, Belle grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders and drew her into the hotel room. Rapunzel thought Belle was about to hit her so she threw her arms over her head to protect herself. Once the hotel door shut by itself, two arms went around her chest and pulled her into a soft hug.

Rapunzel lowered her arms and placed them on Belle's shoulders. Rapunzel felt tears arising to her sore eyes as belle pressed her face into the crook of her neck, crying out in a small voice, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"R-really?" Rapunzel asked. _Nice job, asshat, you could've said anything then that would've been better than 'really'. Good god._

"I've been so worried." Belle held Rapunzel closer, "You…you were always such a drama queen."

"Calling me a drama queen doesn't really help the situation, dear." Rapunzel sighed.

"Be that as it may," Belle moved so she could hug Rapunzel even tighter, "I still love you. Even if you went by already and made up with you Eugene, I'll still love you no matter what you choose."

Rapunzel began to cry as Belle whispered, "I'll always love you, you big, fat jerk."

Rapunzel held Belle back and neither girl said anything for the longest time. Rapunzel eventually reached behind Belle's head and undid her pony tail saying, "I still have to make a decision."

"I know."

"However," Rapunzel said, playing with Belle's light brown hair, "Eugene is so unbelievably mad at me that he doesn't want to make up."

"That's reasonable since you turned around and cheated on him." Belle muttered.

"I KNOW." Rapunzel snapped and Belle quieted herself, "And until he's ready to make amends, I'm not choosing anyone. And so, for right now, you and I will remain just as friends and nothing more."

"…No kisses?" Belle asked disappointedly, pouting her bottom lip. Rapunzel slowly sighed through her nose, pressing her lips together tightly and giving Belle a look of forced apathy. Belle nodded in understanding and Rapunzel backed away, holding onto her hands and smiling softly.

"How about you and me go grab some coffee." Rapunzel said.

"I'd like that." Belle replied happily.

The two girls exited the hotel and as they were walking down the hallway to get to the elevator Rapunzel began to smirk. Belle, completely curious and slightly afraid of what the girl was smirking about said, "Could I ask what you're Cheshire cat grinning about?"

"I know Elsa's secret." Rapunzel answered smugly.

Belle's brown eyes widened in horror, "How did you find out!" she demanded, "TELL ME!"

"Relax, stupid, Anna did something to miss snowflake so it would snow."

"W…what did she do?" Belle asked nervously, tugging at her shirt. A nervous habit.

"She kissed her." Rapunzel simply stated.

"NO WAY!"

"Right on the lips."

"God DAMN!"

"Apparently it was their first kiss too. I was fortunate enough to be there." Rapunzel smiled.

"I bet Anna kissed Elsa to get you to cheer up right?"

"How did you-"

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, darling."

"I never thought you were dumb!"

"Seriously?"

"I'm surprised you'd think that I'd think you were dumb!" Rapunzel brushed her arm against Belles, "Anyone who reads as much as you do must have SOME kind of intelligence."

"They're all fiction novels about fantasy places, happy ending fairy tales, and what not. They're nothing educational."

"Who says reading has to be educational for someone to be smart?"

"What?"

"See?!" Rapunzel threw her arms into the air, "I don't read at all and I have the IQ of a freaking pumpkin!"

"But you're a lovely pumpkin in my opinion." Belle giggled, taking Rapunzel's arm.

"Good god, we have the weirdest conversations."

"You started it." Belle teased.

Rapunzel scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes, finally feeling the majority of the weight lift from her shoulders. She walked with her usual stride and as Belle and she reached the elevator Rapunzel felt Belle move away from her and say, "I…"

"Let's say nothing more of it. We can hold arms." Rapunzel said, "…Let's just forget it ever happened, alright?"

Belle sighed and slowly shook her head, linking her arm with Rapunzel's again, "You're such a mystery Punzy."

"I'm just a book whose meaning you have yet to find." Rapunzel replied, smiling.

As Rapunzel and Belle went to get their coffee, Elsa and Anna were on their fourth game in Mario Kart. They had been playing for a while, and the winnings were spoonful's of Nutella (and occasionally kisses) When the two heard the door open behind them, both turned around, smiling, expecting to see Belle and Rapunzel but Eugene stood in their stead.

"Flynn?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Eugene?!" Anna shouted in surprise.

"Where is Rapunzel?" Eugene demanded. The look on his face wasn't recognizable to Anna. Elsa, however, could read him perfectly and fought against her better judgment to say what she wanted to say.

"I don't know." Anna said to him comfortingly, standing to her feet, "Could I get you anything? Water? Beer?"

"How about passing on an apology for me?" Eugene said and Anna hesitated. Elsa smiled softly and watched as Eugene continued, "I want you to tell Punzy that whenever she gets the time, she should come and see me. I was being a stupid idiot before, and I don't want to hurt anymore. Bottom line: tell her I want to put this behind us."

Anna remained silent for a while, then broke out into a grin and reached out to pat his shoulder.

"Will do, Flynn! Want to join us for a three player race?"

"Hell yeah!" Eugene said excitedly, Anna shoving her playfully over to Elsa who greeted him with a nod of her head and a small smile, "We playing for Nutella? Gross!"

"We could get the peanut butter ooooout." Anna sang.

"Break it out!" Eugene said, picking up a wii remote and Anna ran into the kitchen. Elsa put him into the game.

"I call Yoshi." Eugene said quickly.  
"I'M ALWAYS YOSHI!" Anna called from the kitchen.

"Too late!" he teased, clicking on the character.

"I'm King Boo then!" Anna shouted, running into the room with the jar of peanut butter. Right as she sat down Elsa accidentally clicked her select button and it assigned her Anna's character.

Anna slowly turned to glare at Elsa who batted her eyelashes innocently.

"I hate you both." Anna grumbled, picking her third favorite character, Bowser.

Belle and Rapunzel spent all day together, talking as friends should while the three others played their games until late in the afternoon. Eugene left the girls and they were alone for a while. Anna suggested they watch a movie together and Elsa had enthusiastically agreed. After much debate about what movie they should watch, it came down to the movies: _Lilo and Stitch, _and _Bolt_.

"I love Bolt though!" Anna insisted, "And we've seen _Lilo and_ Stich so many times! You even told me you and Belle watched it the other night!"

"I've seen Bolt a ton of times too!" Elsa argued laughingly, "Stitch is my absolute favorite!"

"I know he is, but I LOVE FREAKING JOHN TRAVOLTA!"

"But, then there's Miley Cyrus..." Elsa said and both girls well silent.

"_Lilo and stitch_ it is then."

Anna put the movie in and sat down on the bed. Elsa crawled into her lap and Anna put her arms around Elsa's waist, holding her close as the movie began. Halfway through Belle and Rapunzel could be heard approaching from down the hallway, talking and laughing.

"Sounds like Punzy's made up with everyone." Elsa sighed, gently playing with a strand of Anna's hair.

"Thank god." Anna giggled.

Belle and Rapunzel walked in and both stood still when they saw the scene before them. Belle rested a hand over her mouth and smiled broadly while Rapunzel's cheeks colored just the smallest bit and she put her hair behind her ear.

"You guys want to join us?" Elsa asked politely, "We're just getting to the part where Stitch and Lilo go to the Luau place!"

"Sure!" Rapunzel said jumping onto Anna's bed and Belle sat down beside her.

"So," Anna said quietly, "Eugene dropped by and said he was sorry and that you should come and see him so you could make up in person."

Rapunzel's eyes widened slightly and Belle smiled at her happily. Elsa laid back further into Anna's arms and the redhead held her gently.

"Everything's okay now, right Punzy?" Elsa asked.

"All is well." Rapunzel sighed in relief, laying her head against Anna's leg, "All is well."

**A/N: This isn't the end, by the way! :D There is still more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa and Anna sat together at the coffee shop, sipping their coffee, saying nothing. It was their last date before Elsa returned to France and the two girls wanted to spend as much time as they could together. For the past week, Anna had treated Elsa to everything under the sun: dates at the movies, dinner, days at the beach where the pale girl would simply bask in the sun and Anna would watch with delight. Anna took Elsa on long walks through the park, the coffee shop, and simply playing Mario kart, playing for kisses and Nutella. Anna, for the past few months had completely devoted herself to Elsa, making sure the pale girl was happy at all times.

Elsa LOVED the attention. Growing up the way she had, lonely, and cast aside, she loved the fact that there was someone there who she could always talk to, no matter how late at night she was up. No matter what the circumstance, Anna was always there for her. Elsa found herself happier than she had ever been, all thanks to the passionate redhead who adored her just as much as Elsa did her.

For Belle and Rapunzel, however, that was a different story.

Eugene and Rapunzel had worked out their differences over lunch and had decided to part ways for a while. It wasn't the end of their relationship, however, they would just part ways to see what would happen before they thought of the other in a romantic way again. Belle and Rapunzel then spent a lot of time together just simply talking. Many times the subject of Elsa and Anna came up and they would laugh over their relationship, then they would voice how much their girl loved the other and they would always smile, thinking fondly of both the sweet blonde and the fiery redhead.

Rapunzel, although sill conflicted with the decision of whom she loved, was able to go about her business without being so distracted. Belle's time in the states was running out, and Rapunzel had to make a decision based on what her head told her, and what her heart did as well. The head and the heart always told her two very different things and expressed two very different wants. Where they met was where Rapunzel fought to focus on.

As Elsa and Anna spent their last day together at the coffee shop, Belle and Rapunzel sat at the dock that rested over the lake at the nearby park. Both women had been feeding the ducks for a while, saying nothing, knowing exactly what the other was thinking without having to ask. Belle, feeling it was necessary to start the inevitable conversation, took a deep breath and began to speak,

"Punzy, Elsa and I leave tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah." Rapunzel stared at the ducks, sighing, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either." She said, resting a hand on Rapunzel's lap, "But, as much as I don't want to leave you, I have to go."

"I…" Rapuznel began, but she shut her mouth and looked away.

"What?" Belle asked.

"N-nothing." Rapunzel stuttered.

"Nothing?" Belle scoffed.

"Yup."

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?"

"Yup."

"Are you lying?"

"Yup."

Belle and Rapunzel stared at each other for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Belle felt herself tensing up as she saw her dear friend leaning close to her. Although Belle had respected and gone through with Rapunzel's decision to not choose either she or Eugene, she had secretly wanted to be with her for months. She waited patiently day after day for Rapunzel to tell her her final answer about the predicament but it never came no matter how long she waited. Belle had thought Rapunzel had just simply dropped the matter and made an effort to drop it herself, but in the few seconds that the brunette was leaning towards her, looking her directly in the eye, Belle's hopes of being in a relationship with her friend again reignited.

Rapunzel knew she was crazy. She knew she was going to regret this. She knew this would possibly make her separation anxiety worse. She knew that this could possibly be the start of something incredibly bad, but simply looking at Belle and remembering how patient she had been for the months she had been here made Rapunzel want to make it up to her somehow and this was the only way she could think of. The brunette leaned forward and pressed her forehead to Bell's.

Belle, heart pounding, smiled at Rapunzel who's eyes were closed. Both girls remained like that for a while, both simply showing the other gentle affection to show the other they cared. When Rapunzel moved, put her arm around Belle's waist, drew her close and brought their lips together, both thought they were absolutely, utterly insane.

Elsa and Anna smiled awkwardly at each other. Anna, having finished her coffee, fiddled with the empty cup casting sideways glances at the French woman. Elsa took sips every now and again…

"E-Els…snow bunny?" Anna asked quietly and Elsa sat forward.

"Yes, snowflake?"

"…We're kind of avoiding the discussion about you leaving." Anna's hands played with each other in her lap.

"I don't want to go." Elsa sighed.

"Me neither." Anna replied quickly.

Both Elsa and Anna looked at each other and said, "I want to be with you."

Anna smiled and blushed while Elsa looked at the floor, turning a lovely shade of pink. Anna reached out and took Elsa's hands to get her attention. As Anna felt the ever-cool fingers of her lover, she felt tears blooming in her eyes. Elsa sighed shakily, trying to keep herself composed for Anna's sake.

"We'll skype, you know." Elsa said, a bit of hope in her voice, "And…I'll come back one day...maybe...That or you could come visit me!"

Anna laughed sadly and said, "I don't know how we'd do it but, we'll find a way. There's no one else I want to be with other than you."

"You've been so wonderful, Anna." Elsa said affectionately, "At first I thought you were awkward and a bit strange but now you've turned out to be my…best friend and an amazing companion. I…"

Anna raised her head a bit and Elsa smiled sadly, "I can't believe that our relationship has only just begun and I'm already leaving you." Elsa held onto Anna tighter, "You've shown me so much fun. You accepted me...my condition… everything! You've seen me use my abilities time and time again and it boggles my mind that it can bring you nothing but happiness. I thought there was no one alive out there who could possibly accept me for me…But here you are. I've found the on person who truly understands and cares for me. I still can't believe it."

"Well, Elsa," Anna said, rubbing Elsa's palms with her thumbs, "Like I've said so many times, how could I not love you?"

Elsa giggled with delight, loving to hear those words more than Anna knew. Elsa leaned forward and kissed Anna's lips lightly, leaving the redhead sitting there, smiling like a goofball. Anna noticed she had been holding Elsa's hands for so long that the warmth from her hands made Elsa's warm as well.

"We'll call, skype, facetime, text and all that." Elsa said happily, "There's no reason to be sad!"

"Yeah." Anna said, "We'll see each other again."

Belle and Rapunzel pulled away from their kiss and avoided looking at each other for a very long time, awkwardly watching the ducks as they ate the remainder of the bread pieces. Belle fidgeted uncomfortably where she sat and Rapunzel scooted a bit closer to her. Belle took a deep breath and rested her head on Rapunzel's shoulder. Both relaxed slightly.

"I choose…" Rapunzel said, "I choose you."

Belle shut her eyes and smiled, holding onto Rapunzel's arm, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"If there was only someone who loved you!" came a familiar voice from behind the two girls. Rapunzel and Belle turned and saw a tall, redheaded man walking alongside his father.

"Hans?" Rapunzel whispered quizzically.

"She said, "Hans, if there was only someone who loved you!" then she whacked me in the stomach, dad. THE STOMACH!" Hans cried.

"Oh shit." The father said, laughing.

"You never take me seriously, dad."

"If there was only someone who took you seriously." His father replied smugly, leaving Hans to groan pathetically and move on.

Rapunzel smiled and furrowed her eyebrows thinking, _nice job Anna._

Belle and Rapunzel then went back to looking at each other.

"Was that Anna's former love interest?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." Rapunzel said acidly, "the douche dumped her on her birthday."

"We could have Elsa freeze him solid for Anna's NEXT birthday." Belle giggled.

"That's an amazing idea! "Rapunzel said, "Assuming you could get her back here for Anna's birthday."

"We don't know what's going to happen by means of getting back." Belle said, "but we'll find a way."

Rapunzel hoped so.

Both women, after the ducks had finished their lunch, stood and walked through the park for a while before driving back to Belle and Elsa's hotel. Sine Elsa and Anna were out enjoying their last day together, Rapunzel helped Belle finish packing Elsa's many things. Both remained silent as Belle took all the clothes from the closets and Rapunzel got the laundry from the dryer. They separated Belle's clothes from Elsa's and packed them into their individual suitcases.

"I'm really gonna miss this place." Belle said, pausing a moment to look about the room. Rapunzel's eyes never left Elsa's suitcase. Her hands clutched the soft blue shirt she was packing and Belle sat down on her bed, sighing softly, setting her head in her hand. A few moments passed in which both women remained very still, a silence fell over the room…

Belle flopped back on the bed and stared at Rapunzel with frustration.

"I don't wanna go back." Belle pouted stubbornly.

Rapunzel huffed and rolled her eyes, finishing putting the last of Elsa's clothes in her suitcase, "The ice queen owes me for this."

Belle chuckled, resting a hand on her stomach, "You and Anna are so wonderful to her."

"Well, she's a lovely girl." Rapunzel replied.

"She doesn't seem to think so." Belle replied, "Considering her upbringing, she can't ever stop thinking she's a monster."

"But…she's so…"

"Harmless." Belle answered for Rapunzel, "The woman can't swat a fly without feeling bad."

Rapunzel thought of how wonderful it was for a girl like Elsa to be in a relationship with someone as fun and uplifting as her cousin. She had seen the two acting like a couple for months now and every time they would cast a smile at each other, kiss each other, be it on the cheek or lips, Rapunzel had loved the two together and they happiness they brought one another. She watched them often with an unfading smile.

"This is so freaking stupid." Rapunzel sighed, watching Belle as she rummaged through the room, looking for anything she had missed in packing up. Belle turned off the television, made sure the bathroom was empty, then turned to Rapunzel and smiled sadly, opening her arms for a hug. Rapunzel didn't hesitate to hold her. She put her arms around Belle's waist and held her close.

"I can't stress enough how much I'm going to miss you, Belle." Rapunzel sighed.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we'll see each other in person again." Belle replied comfortingly brushing Rapunzel's soft brown hair.

"Yeah." Both girls smiled and hugged tightly. Before pulling away, Belle brought Rapunzel's lips to hers in a small kiss that left both smiling lovingly at the other. Bell put her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders and went to say something more, but decided against it, kissing Rapunzel's cheek instead.

"We should go get Elsa and Anna." Belle said.

"Right." Rapunzel replied slowly, lowering her head as Belle left her arms and went to grab her suitcases. Rapunzel stood where she was for a long time, simply thinking desperately for a way she could possibly keep Belle and Elsa there with her and Anna. Only when Belle flicked her cheek did she snap out of her reverie. The woman, with a blue ribbon in her hair, handed Rapunzel Elsa's lone suitcase that weighed a ton, and guided her out into the hallway where they began to walk to Rapunzel's car.

Elsa and Anna had simply been sitting there for a while, smiling sadly.

"Everything will be okay." Anna said softly to the platinum blonde.

"I know." Elsa replied, in her ever present French accent that Anna had grown to adore, yet lately she was starting to pick up the slightest hints of an American accent. The two sat together for a while longer and Elsa shut her eyes when Belle and Rapunzel entered, looking just as sad as Elsa and Anna. Belle approached, put her hands on the table and said, "You ready to go, ice queen?"

"…Yeah." Elsa sighed, "More or less."

"Then, let's head on out." Rapunzel said, helping Anna up. Both Elsa and Anna took each other's hands and walked out together into the sun. Anna rushed forward and opened the car door for Elsa. The French woman paused for a moment looking at her dear companion being as chivalrous as always. Elsa leaned forward to plant a kiss on Anna's cheek in thanks before she slipped inside and Anna shut the door.

The redhead felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet the smiling face of Belle. Anna and Belle had grown to be good friends in their time together oftentimes talking about Elsa. Anna had wanted to learn everything about Elsa and had turned to Belle for some addition details about the woman. Belle smiled brightly at Anna and said in a loving voice, "I want to thank you, Anna."

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For making Elsa as happy as you've made her." Belle answered, "You really have no idea."

"…I'm glad I could do something like this." Anna smiled, "She's special to me."

"I bet she is."

Anna smiled as Belle patted her shoulder lightly, then slipped into the passenger's seat. Her cousin beeped at her loudly to get inside and she furrowed her brows and puffed out her cheeks before slipping inside the car beside Elsa who took her hand and played with her fingers.

All four girls were completely silent for the entirety of the ride to the airport. Rapunzel tried to lighten the mood by turning on some music, but it didn't help. If anything it seemed to make the sad air around the girls even more prominent than before. Anna softly made a small whimpering noise and turned her head away from Elsa to look out the window forlornly. It didn't help Anna's efforts to hold back tears as they passed the ice skating rink where Elsa and Anna had their first date. Elsa watched Anna sadly and Belle, in the font, glanced in the mirror to see Anna's teal eyes shimmer with the beginning of tears.

Rapunzel kept her eyes focused on the road but as the airport neared, she blinked rapidly trying to conceal her own tears. Elsa and Belle looked at one another, held each other's gaze for a minute, then both of their eyes fell and they felt the beginnings of tears as well. The four said nothing as they found a parking space. It was too far from the airport but Anna didn't say anything. She didn't have the heart to create Rapunzel any more upset and quick tempered as she already was

Anna quickly got out of the car, ran around it and opened Elsa's door, helped her out, then popped the truck of Rapunzel's car and pulled out her heavy suitcase. Belle and Rapunzel watched Anna and noticed her desperation to make Elsa as happy as she could, but the two girls knew what was about to happen and they knew that it was almost impossible to be happy...but despite this, Anna still tried. The four entered the airport, and after a while of walking around, they decided they should part before heading through security to get to the airplanes. Elsa turned to Anna who had been silent for the longest she'd ever seen her. The platinum blonde bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

Anna reached out and pulled her into a tight hug that lasted several minutes. Elsa buried her face into Anna's hair that had been left down for the day and she cried softly, clutching Anna's shirt, "I'm going to call you every day."

"You better." Anna replied, getting goosebumps as a chill washed over her, "Don't make it snow, snow bunny, conceal it."

"I…" Elsa gasped, gripping her harder, "I can't!"

Belle and Rapunzel watched in surprise and sadness as a flurry of snowflakes began to fall around Anna and Elsa as they embraced. The people around them began to stare and children pointed shouting things to their mothers who caught them into their arms and pulled them away. Men and women backed away and some nervous murmurings sounded around the room as they watched the snow falling from midair.

Belle's face turned red.

Anna's grip tightened around Elsa.

Elsa cried harder.

Rapunzel almost cussed a woman out because of the look on her face.

Anna held Elsa as tightly as she could and whispered, "Don't worry about what these idiots think. They don't know you, and can't see past your exterior. You're not a monster either, no matter what they say, you're a beautiful, strong, breathtaking woman…and you mean more to Belle, Punzy and I than these people could even hope to understand."

Elsa lifted her head and Anna wiped her tears away with her thumbs, cupping Elsa's tears stained cheeks with her hands. She brought Elsa's lips to hers in a goodbye kiss which lasted for a good amount of time. Belle and Rapunzel turned to each other and wordlessly wished each other a farewell. Anna broke the kiss and Elsa lingered there for a few minutes, not wanting to let go of the redhead for anything.

"Come on, Elsa." Belle said, taking Elsa's hand and tugging her gently away from Anna.

As the warmth left Elsa she cried harder, the snow falling harder around the four. Anna watched Belle help Elsa away, putting her hands over her mouth. Watching Belle actually struggling to pull Elsa away from her, broke Anna's heard in two. Belle's heart snapped as she had no choice but to separate her dearest friend from the only source of true love and comfort she had ever known. Rapunzel put her arms around Anna's shoulders and held the girl close to her. Elsa and Anna locked eyes just before Elsa disappeared into the crowd of people and both of them wordlessly wished each other a good bye and...then Elsa was gone. And Anna, for Elsa disappeared behind a throng of people.

Anna and Rapunzel didn't leave the airport until the snow stopped falling. When the last snowflake fell and the snow around them evaporated, Anna burst into tears and thrust her head to Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel held her cousin for as long as she needed too, speaking softly to Anna, telling her that they would meet again.

At the very same time, Belle was doing the same for Elsa. Elsa, however, didn't receive comfort because Belle's warmth was nothing compared to Anna's. Rapunzel and Belle helped their girls away and soon, a car ride and a long airplane ride later, Elsa and Belle were back in their own rooms.

Elsa, alone in her room, felt so alone. Despite the fact Belle was almost always by her side, she wouldn't stop thinking about Anna and how she wanted Anna to be with her. Elsa spent many hours staring longingly at the few precious pictures she had taken with Anna during her visit to the states. Elsa had stared at those pictures and without warning had burst into tears nearly every time. The lonely blonde had cried for hours their first few days apart, staring longingly at the precious pictures of her beautiful redhead, wishing that she could be with Anna again.

As much as Anna tried to be strong, she couldn't stay that way very long. Anna slowly slopped into depression upon her and Elsa's separation and Rapunzel had done everything in her power to get Anna to stop thinking about Elsa. Rapunzel only succeeded in making Anna more depressed and frustrated. Rapunzel had been woken up for many nights by soft sobs from the adjacent bed. Rapunzel noticed the faint screen light of Anna's phone on the lowest brightness setting as she looked at the pictures of Elsa she had taken.

Both Elsa and Anna felt like they lost something the day they parted. And they continued to feel that way even though they texted every day, skyped, snapchatted, wrote each other long emails and talked over the phone as often as they could. Anna had schoolwork to attend to as well as Elsa and both of them became painfully distant at one point, struggling to find time for each other. Eventually, for a reason unknown to Anna, everything just stopped all together for a long period of time where Anna had thought Elsa had forgotten about her. Going without contact from Elsa for days, even weeks at a time, didn't help Anna's depression in the least.

Belle and Rapunzel both were devastated at the sight of their best friends so miserable. The fact that they could do absolutely nothing about it didn't help the situation either. Time passed in which both of them tried everything within their power to get Elsa and Anna back to the happy girls they used to be...neither Belle nor Rapunzel succeeded. A year passed that the two had been separated, and Anna, along with Elsa, fell deeper and deeper into despair.

The redhead had grown distant and distracted, and the platinum blonde grew absolutely unresponsive to Belle. Belle had to get Elsa's attention by shouting at her so loudly Elsa flinched, or snapping her fingers in front of Elsa's face every time she drifted off, thinking of Anna. Anna's grades dropped due to the fact that she nodded off in class, thinking of Elsa. Rapunzel and Belle talked frequently over the phone, too worried about their girls to miss each other as much as they thought they would.

More time passed in which Belle's calls stopped as well, and Rapunzel was left alone as well. The four girls, hopelessly separated and broken didn't know what to do.

The day of Anna's birthday soon approached and Rapunzel had woken up very early, trying her very hardest to get Anna in a decent mood for the special day. But try as she might, Rapunzel hadn't been able to squeeze so much as a smirk out of the distant redhead.

"Come on, Anna!" Rapunzel stressed, pulling gently on Anna's hand as she lay in her bed, head turned away from her cousin, "Tomorrow's your big day and you'll have everyone there to celebrate with you!"

"Not her." Anna sighed emotionlessly, "I'll come to the party of course, Rapunzel, I just…most likely won't be in a spirited mood."

"You never are anymore!" Rapunzel shouted angrily, "Now come on! You're turning twenty one! We'll be able to go out drinking!"

"I don't drink."

Rapunzel snorted.

"Just…just leave me alone, Punzy." Anna sighed tiredly, "Tomorrow I'll go out and meet you and everyone else at the place at the time and…yeah. Just leave me alone."

"No!" Rapunzel shouted stubbornly sitting down at the edge of Anna's bed and bouncing up and down, rocking the redhead roughly with one arm, "I won't leave you to sit and pout, we're going to have a good time and you're going to LIKE IT!"

Anna simply huffed as Rapunzel picked her up bridal style from her bed, and tromped down the hallway holding the limp Anna draped in her arms. A few of Anna's friends, Mulan and Merida noticed the scene and looked to one another, knowing instantly that their lack of contact from Anna and her apathetic behavior toward everything was due to Elsa's absence.

"And THAT'S the reason why I'll never get a-" Merida began but Mulan swiftly rapped the wild haired woman on the back of the head. As Rapunzel carried Anna down the flights of stairs, she got tired of carrying Anna faster than she anticipated. Rapunzel thought about setting Anna down and seeing if she would simply follow, but having known her cousin all her life, Rapunzel knew if she set Anna down anywhere, she'd simply crawl back to her room the minute Rapunzel turned her back. Anna was glaring daggers at her brunette cousin, but Rapunzel didn't notice, or care. She was too busy trying to get Anna somewhere where the sun could warm her skin.

Anna had been inside so long her ever-present tan began to fade and she looked so unnaturally pale that Rapunzel wanted to get her out into the sun badly. Anna, when not exposed to sunlight for very long, began to look unhealthy. When Rapunzel awkwardly passed some college students as she carried Anna out the front door of the dorm rooms and into the sunshine, Anna lifted her face to the bright light and a small flicker of life reignited in her dull teal eyes.

"There's my girl." Rapunzel smiled and set Anna down with a grunt. Anna stood up straight and took a deep breath of fresh air, holding it in for a few moments.

"That's right. Breathe it in," Rapunzel said, rubbing Anna's arm, "You haven't been out of the dorm except to go to classes for nearly three months!"

"Th-three months?" Anna asked incredulously, wondering where the time could have possibly gone, "Holy shit I…"

"I know how it is." Punzy said, patting Anna's shoulder, "I was exactly how you were when Belle left, but then I found someone to pull me out of my pit. I guess I'll have to be that person for you."

Anna smiled at Rapunzel who smiled back and slipped her hand into Anna's. Rapunzel then lead her cousin out of the college grounds and onto the sidewalk where they began to simply walk down the road, watching the cars pass by and listening to the birdsong around them. Anna instantly felt better when she felt the sunlight on her face, feeling the warmth she didn't realize she had missed.

"Sorry." Anna said softly.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Rapunzel asked, swinging Anna's arm back and forth lightly and smiling comfortingly at Anna.

"For being apathetic for the past few months."

"Try the past year, hun." Rapunzel said, and without warning, tears bloomed in Anna's eyes.

"Oh no, no, I mean I…" Rapunzel stuttered as the hot tears rolled down Anna's cheeks, "I.."

"It's okay." Anna replied shakily, sniffing and furiously wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, "I just…m-miss her so much. And she hasn't called or t-texted or emailed or facetimed or a-anything for months I'm afraid she's forgotten a-about me or something worse like she f-found another…"

Rapunzel bristled at the suggestions that Elsa had found another lover.

"Anna!" the brunette snapped, startling Anna, "How could you even think of that! You two stayed faithful to each other for a hell of a lot longer than Belle and I were when we first parted, Anna, don't you understand that Elsa will most likely never- ever find anyone to replace you?"

"How do you know?" Anna sighed sadly, "How do you know for sure?"

"I know for sure because Elsa would never turn her back on you. She's got no one else who would treat her the way you do. She'd be scared of anyone else knowing about her condition. You're the only one she can open up to. Why would she give that away?"

Anna stared at Rapunzel for a very long time, tears welling up in her eyes even more so than before. Her cousin smiled comfortingly and said, "I know that she hasn't called you, or answered when you call yourself, but I know in my heart that she misses you. Something must've happened to her and she hasn't been able to get to a phone...You know what? How about you try to call her later today? Maybe she'll pick up."

"Maybe." Anna said, "or maybe she'll not answer like she's done for the last four months."

"Where the hell did my annoyingly optimistic cousin go!" Rapunzel shouted loudly, taking Anna's chin in her hand and holding her attention, "Be HAPPY. Your birthday is tomorrow."

"Ehh." Anna sighed softly, shrugging her cousin away.

Rapunzel let go of Anna's face and sighed herself. Then Rapunzel grasped Anna's wrist and dragging her cousin steadily forward.

"Where are we going now?" Anna asked, getting frustrated.

"The ice cream place. We're going to get you some of that shit in you and you're going to be freaking HAPPY on the day before your birthday!"

Anna, being dragged along behind Rapunzel slowly cracked a smile. She truly did love her cousin, more than Rapunzel knew. Anna lifted her face towards the sun again and took another, much needed deep breath of fresh air. Even though she felt like she couldn't breathe without Elsa by her side, her first lung full of fresh air made Anna feel so much better than she had felt for months. She was thankful for a few fleeting moments...

Meanwhile, Elsa scribbled away in her notebook, furiously writing to finish her last assignment for school before her long holiday. She had been so unbelievably busy that she simply didn't have time for Anna, and when the dorm rooms they were residing in caught fire unfortunately while Elsa was away at her college classes. All of their electronic devices were lost. Rapunzel and Anna had gone unnoted and Elsa, with Belle, had taken up two jobs to both buy a computer they could use to message both of their companions. The three months they had been out of touch with Anna and Rapunzel had been difficult. Twice Elsa was fired from her job because she was simply too shy and clumsy to work and the most she got was minimum wage in both jobs she was hired into.

Belle worked very very hard as an employee at Starbucks and received minimum wage as well. At the end of the months they had slaved to get a computer to contact Anna and Rapunzel, they were completely exhausted and backed up on college homework. Elsa and Belle hadn't slept in days, but they still couldn't rest for a moment. They needed to get their college work done because they had a plan they were working on. They had a plan that would make Anna and Rapunzel extremely happy…hopefully the girls wouldn't be too angry with them for being out of contact for so long. The plan had been suggested by an unlikely person when they had received a letter that came in the mail from Kristoff himself. Inside the envelope was a ton of money and a note from the man who explained that he had been working extremely hard on various jobs to get the money so that Elsa and Belle could return to the states for Anna's birthday. Elsa had immediately recognized Krisoff's name and had torn open the letter to find the note, and the amazingly generous gift to both Belle and herself that they were both using for the surprise for Anna's birthday.

Anna and Rapunzel walked into the ice cream parlor just outside of town and sat down by a window. Rapunzel went to the front and ordered Anna's usual: a massive chocolate sundae, and ordered a small cup of lemon shaved ice for herself. Anna, without a word, began devouring her ice cream while Rapunzel casually ate her flavored ice, looking out the window and thinking about Belle. Since Anna had been so occupied with missing Elsa, and taking her sorrow out of Rapunzel without realizing it, Rapunzel didn't have time to think about Belle much. She was simply too concerned for Anna to even miss the woman. But at that moment as they sat together in the ice cream place, Rapunzel began to miss Belle, and she felt sorrow arising in her chest.

She lifted a hand to press against her face…and she let out a soft sigh.

Anna finished her sundae seconds later, and sat back in her seat letting out an extremely undignified belch.

"Very lady like." Rapunzel commented with a massive smile, watching Anna as she wiped her mouth off with a napkin. Rapunzel felt absolutely relived when Anna flashed her the biggest, brightest smile she could manage.

"Why thank you, Punzy." Anna replied in a slightly lighter tone. Rapunzel, happy that Anna was somewhat back to normal, gestured for Anna to lean forward. When Anna did, Rapunzel planted a kiss on Anna's forehead. The redhead tilted her head quizzically to look at her cousin who smiled lovingly and said,

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Anna saw the relief and pure concern in her cousin's gaze, then slowly reached out a hand for Rapunzel to take.

"If I had known all you needed was a walk and some ice cream I would've done this ages ago." Rapunzel giggled Anna smiled gently and squeezed Rapunzel's hands. The two girls remained like that for a long while, continuing a conversation about Anna's birthday the next day.

"Is there anything you would like to do?" Rapunzel asked, laughing softly as she observed Anna who paused for a moment to cast a regretful glance at her empty ice cream bowl.

"Nothing that I can think of." Anna said, lifting her head to face Rapunzel, "Maybe we can all get together and just…hang out at Kristoff's or something."

"That's not very fun." Rapunzel pouted, sticking out her bottom lip stubbornly, "I want to do something crazy awesome like…I don't know…skydiving!"

"Skydiving?" Anna laughed.

"Frick yes!" Rapunzel said, patting the table with both hands excitedly, "OH! Or surfing! You've always wanted to learn!"

"Surfing is kind of…random."

"Nah!" Rapunzel said, waving her hand, "Oh! Or, we could-"

"How about we just chill at the coffee shop? All of my friends could come…then we can go spend the rest of the day at Kristoff's huh? How does that sound?"

Rapunzel relaxed back in her seat and smiled softly, "That sounds awesome."

When Rapunzel had finished her flavored ice, she took Anna outside once again and the cousins walked along the beach, through the park, and eventually they made it back to their dorm which were just as quiet and peaceful as it always had been. Anna sat down roughly on her bed, pulling her shoes off and flopping back on the soft mattress, her eyes lifting to the ceiling to watch the fan spin around and around.

"Thanks for getting me out of bed." Anna said to Rapunzel who was currently trying as hard as she could to pry off her tennis shoes, "And thanks for not giving up on me."

"You didn't give up on me when I had that big drama thing going on a while ago." Rapunzel replied. Both girls turned to look at each other, smiling fondly at one another. Rapunzel, still with one shoe on, walked over to her cousin, bent down and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead.

"My sweet little cousin…" Rapunzel sighed, brushing Anna's hair back from her face. Anna shut her eyes and took comfort in Rapunzel's soft gestures, "Everything will be alright."

And Anna believed her without a second thought.

As the two girls went to bed that night, Elsa and Belle were hurrying into the airport at the last minute, using their new laptop to email Rapunzel as a warning. Belle knew Rapunzel's phone always went off when she got an email so she sent two just in case if Rapunzel didn't wake up the first time her phone buzzed. When Elsa and Belle sent their message, both of them desperately hoped that Rapunzel would still be awake to get the message…

A continent away, Rapunzel's phone buzzed on Rapunzel's side table and Elsa picked it up, squinting her eyes at the bright screen. Rapunzel's mouth dropped when she saw that the email was from...

"Belle!"

Rapunzel sat up quickly and unlocked her phone with shaking fingers. She was about to call out to Anna but what the text read stopped her:

"STOP! RAPUNZEL! DON'T GET ANNA!" Rapunzel cocked her head and bit her lip, reading silently on, "It's important that this email goes unnoticed by her. Now, some dude named Kristoff sent us money for plane tickets back to the U.S. When we're back there, we'll explain why we haven't been in touch for, like, ever, but for right now, we're going to be taking a red eye plane over to the U.S. and we're going to get to the airport at some time tomorrow, for you guys it will most likely be in the very early morning. We'll text you when we arrive. You come and pick us up and my all means: MAKE SURE ANNA DOSEN'T KNOW. If you're wondering why we're coming back, this is for her birthday. Okay we have to go, Elsa's near to bursting. Sorry, Punzy, try to get some sleep, honey, I love you."

As Rapunzel put two and two together her jaw dropped. Kristoff? What had that big wonderful reindeer guy done to get enough money for the two girls to return to America? And how the hell did he get their freaking address to send it to them?! Nevertheless, Rapunzel's heart began to pound at the thought of what was going to happen tomorrow. Anna was literally going to explode.

Rapunzel got out of bed immediately, looked to Anna who's side was rising and falling in peaceful sleep.

"Oh, Anna." Rapunzel whispered silently approaching her, brushing some hair away from her face. Rapunzel adored Anna as much as it was possible, and didn't want to leave her, but she stood anyway, ran to her desk to jot down a quick note, then set it on Anna's wall where she would see the bright yellow against the dark blue first thing in the morning.

Rapunzel silently told her she would be back soon, and she left without a word to drive to the airport. Rapunzel would wait all night for the girls if she had too...

Anna, the next morning, awoke with warm, bright sunlight on her face. She blinked a few times, sitting up and stretching. Her bedhead was everywhere...nothing Anna wasn't used to. She yawned and her eyes drifted across the room to land on the bright yellow post-it note stuck to her wall. She rubbed one eye and took it, recognizing Rapunzel's handwriting. Her note read,

"Hey, sleepyhead! if I'm not there, then I've gone to the store to get some of your party crap...and a double chocolate cake. ;-) I've called all of your friends and they'll be waiting for you down by the coffee shop at around lunchtime. I can't wait to see you, Anna, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU SPAZ!"

Anna smiled happily...then quickly gasped and looked at the time...Realizing it was already noon, Anna jumped out of bed and frantically began searching for hair ties. She messily pulled her hair into two messy braids, slipped on her favorite pair of jeans, a random red shirt, then quickly bolted out of the room to jump down the stairs and run to the café outside. As she entered, all of her friends greeted her with enthusiastic cheers and smiles. Anna was given a seat at the head table and given a cup of her favorite coffee.

As Anna received the attention she deserved for her birthday, Rapunzel was pacing back and forth near the baggage claim, running her fingers through her hair, checking her phone for the time every five minutes. Elsa and Rapunzel's flight had been delayed for some stupid ass reason and Rapunzel was near to bursting with anxiety. Rapunzel had been desperately scanning the crowd for hours, searching for a blue bow and a head of platinum blonde hair among the throngs of people.

"Punzy!" came a shout. Rapunzel whirled at the sound of the voice and locked eyes with Belle. She, along with a very excited looking Elsa, charged toward Rapunzel. Rapunzel charged toward them, and the three women met in the middle with a massive, tight hug. Rapunzel crashed her lips against Belles in a quick kiss and Elsa clasped her hands excitedly.

Rapunzel let go before Belle did, took Belle and Elsa's suitcases in both arms, hugged Elsa quickly, then said hastily, "Come on! You guys are SO late! Anna should be at Kristoff's right now! I had to cover for you guys for hours! My GOD!"

"Sorry sorry!" Belle said, matching Rapunzel's worried pace, "Our flight was delayed, just our luck." Belle cast a glance at Elsa who was practically skipping as she walked alongside Rapunzel.

"Elsa's dying over there." Belle continued excitedly, "She missed Anna so much, she's about ready to burst at this point. Just look at her!"

If it wasn't for Elsa's years of keeping her feelings restrained, snow would be flying all over the place. Elsa was so excited to see her love, she couldn't keep still, humming soft things and jumping up and down quickly every few steps. Rapunzel gazed fondly at the blonde for a moment, thinking of the many ways Anna could react so seeing her after so long. After not seeing her first real lover for a year and with no contact for three months, Anna had been put through a lot.

"I hope you remember where you parked this time." Belle muttered.

"I DO!" Rapunzel shouted at Belle, "Jesus! Do you think I would forget where I parked when we have something as massive as this going on?!"

"God, I missed you." Belle sighed.

Rapunzel smirked as Belle leaned up to kiss her cheek.

Anna, meanwhile, with all of her friends, were sitting in Kristoff's living room talking casually and snacking on party food. The blonde haired man, not used to so much company, much less the company being girls, awkwardly sat next to Anna, twiddling his thumbs. Anna, despite her depression, had come out of her funk for today. Her friends and Kristoff had made her happy, and was back to her usual quirky self. By the time she had her second helping to chocolate ice cream, she felt pretty good. All the attention she was getting aided her mood and her friends were there to make her laugh if she threatened to grow apathetic in their presence.

"Do you know where Punzy is?" Anna asked Kristoff who jumped to attention, "She said she was waiting on the cake but it's been hours!"

Before Kristoff could answer, he received a text on his phone and his eyes grew massive. He whipped his phone out, checked the message, then smiled broadly, seeing as it was from Rapunzel telling him that she was on her way to the party with Belle and Elsa.

"What is it meathead?" Meg asked, crossing her arms.

Kristoff bit his lip and looked nervously around at all the girls before stuttering, "P-P-P"

"Rapunzel's almost back with the cake?" Anna said, clasping her hands, "AWESOME!"

"How could you tell…" Merida began, "…you know what? Never mind. That man hasn't said a word since we arived…but I like him."

Everyone turned to stare at Merida who blinked and stared back at everyone, mimicking their wide-eyed glare. Anna giggled softly and rested a hand on Kristoff's chest, "Thanks for letting us have my party here, Kristoff. You're the best."

"Anything for our Anna-banana." Kristoff replied. He smiled broadly when Anna kissed his nose and ruffled his hair.

As Rapunzel drove quickly passed her college, pressing harder down on the gas pedal, impatient as all get out, Elsa, in the backseat of Rapunzel's car, had her face pressed against the window, desperately scanning the roads for Kristoff's house. When they had first left the airport, they decided they weren't even going stop to get their luggage unpacked. The three women were simply too desperate to get to Anna's party. Belle and Rapunzel held hands in the front seat saying nothing but smiling at each other every now and again. Belle looked in the mirror to look at Elsa eagerly looking outside, scanning the houses with eager blue eyes.

As they approached Kristoff's place, Elsa tensed so quickly Belle laughed.

"Finally!" Rapunzel scoffed as she drove hastily into the gravel driveway. Barely before the car stopped moving, Elsa barreled out the back door and was charging towards the front door with Belle on her heels. Rapunzel struggled with her seatbelt for a moment, then, laughing, ran excitedly after them.

Anna, who had been laughing at Merida who had tried to explain the reasoning behind her statement that she "LIKED" Kristoff to the girls, wasn't aware of the front door slamming open. Every eye turned to stare at the open door except for Anna who kept giggling. When she noticed everyone else wasn't laughing anymore and all conversation had stopped, she turned and looked to the door, "What's...

Moments passed in which Anna's jaw dropped and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth ins shock. Standing in the doorway, looking extremely frazzled and tired, but unbelievably excited...stood Elsa. Anna jumped from her seat and Elsa began to run towards her. It took the two women about two seconds to cross the room to each other where they met in a tight, yet passionate embrace. Elsa spun Anna around quickly before setting her down again and hugging her very tightly, pulling Anna's braids out and burying her face into Anna's soft red hair.

"Elsa, you're…" Anna gasped, "You're actually…you…E-elsa!"

All the girls looked back and forth from the scene to each other, excited to finally see Anna's love interest in person. Kristoff stood and crossed his arms proudly, smiling at his handy work. Belle and Rapunzel walked in swiftly, both smiled in relief when they saw Elsa and Anna in a tight embrace, finally together again.

Belle walked past the couple to Kristoff and said, "I don't know who you are, but THANK you."

"Just what the hell did you do, reindeer boy?" Rapunzel laughed , standing beside Belle. Kristoff shrugged his massive shoulders and said, "I did a few extra jobs for some money. Anna was so sad without Elsa here and…it was the least I could do for her."

Anna heard this and let go of Elsa slowly, shakily. Elsa nodded to Kristoff, smiling. Anna whirled on the blonde man, tears in her eyes.

"Th-thank you!" Anna sniffed.

"Just seeing you happy is all the thanks I need." Kristoff replied, walking up to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

Anna kissed Kristoff's nose once more, then turned back to Elsa who caught her up again in a hug. When they both parted long enough to look at each other, the two gave each other a quick kiss to which the girls around them responded to with 'awws' and 'how cute!'. Anna took Elsa's hand and brought her inside, introducing her to each one of her friends. Elsa took an immediate liking to all of them, and all of Anna's friend simply adored the cute French blondie girl. The party, from there, went up, and they spent the night at Kristoff's house, simply partying until the early hours of the morning.

Days after Elsa and Anna's reunion, there was something that had to be done about Elsa and Belle's staying arraignments. They both wanted to stay in the states and would gladly go through the trouble to remain there with Rapunzel and Anna. And so, with the help of Kristoff, Anna and Rapunzel, they got Elsa and Belle an apartment to stay in. Since Elsa's family was decently rich and she inherited most of their money after her parent's passed, she could pay for the apartment.

Anna and Elsa were extremely happy together and as the years went by, they never found themselves stuck in a relationship bump or stumble. Anna finished college and with the help of Elsa's wealth, they moved into a new home together where they were never-endingly happy. Rapunzel and Belle were almost always there to spend time with the two.

Rapunzel, after she finished college, went to live with Belle in her own apartment. Unlike Elsa and Anna, the two disagreed heatedly every so often, but in the end, the one who had wronged the other would always apologize and everything went back to the way it was. Belle and Rapunzel often made fun of Elsa and Anna for their perfect relationship but the truth was, both Anna and Elsa weren't the fighting type. Neither of them were the type to raise their voice in anger or frustration. if they ever made a mistake, they would always talk it out, and come to a peaceful compromise.

The four girls never forgot the four months they spent together upon their first meeting. Rapunzel's tragedy became a funny memory and Anna, with Elsa recounted fondly their nights spent playing video games. Elsa never let Anna forget that she was always there for her and Anna never let Elsa forget that she loved her with all of her heart. The two lived and remained happy that way, with Belle and Rapunzel always at their side.

** The End…**

**A/N**: **Well, it's been an amazing journey, this story. I want to thank all of you beautiful people who reviewed and I want to thank my Beta for helping me out with some of the tricky French dialogue. Thanks to everyone for making this story memorable for me, and most of all I want to thank my girlfriend for inspiring me to write this story. Without her, I never would've done it. So thanks to everyone again, and just because I love all of you people, enjoy this random little blurb I didn't want to leave out...just because I felt like being a dick to Hans one more time:**

Everything was peaceful however, until Hans, one day, while Anna was out gardening in her front yard, approached her and Elsa.

"Hey!" Hans shouted at the two girls. Elsa quickly moved in front of Anna like a silent force and Anna hid slightly behind her, holding her arm.

"Don't do anything too bad to him, snow bunny." Anna whispered.

"No promises, my snowflake."

"You two idiots still together?" Hans laughed, "That's disgusting!"

Elsa put up with more shouted insults for about 2.8 seconds before she lifted a hand and sprayed Hans with ice until he was a perfectly covered in a thick sheet of ice. Anna's jaw dropped and Elsa smiled at her handy work, crossing her arms.

"Do you think we should keep him and use him as decoration for your next birthday, love?" Elsa asked Anna, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Nah." Anna giggled, "But we can leave him out in the front yard for now. Just make sure he can breathe."

"As you wish, my princess." Elsa moved forward, knocked on the solid sheet of ice covering the man who was still positioned like he was screaming at them both. She put her hands to his ears and then to his nose, melting the ice. She leaned toward him and said, "You'd do well not to return here after you thaw."

Hans breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes glaring directly at Elsa with fear and anger. She smiled and patted his shoulders, "You would do well to leave immediately after you get out of this."

Elsa then flicked him in the ear before walking around him and making her way back to Anna who was laughing at the statue of Hans in her front yard for all the world to see. Anna leaned on Elsa's chest and she put an arm around Anna's waist, holding her close to herself.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna smiled, turning her face into the French woman's chest.

"I love you too, my snowflake."


End file.
